<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deuses lendo Percy Jackson e o mar dos monstros by GabrielaSouza34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990519">deuses lendo Percy Jackson e o mar dos monstros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaSouza34/pseuds/GabrielaSouza34'>GabrielaSouza34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Books, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaSouza34/pseuds/GabrielaSouza34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agora os deuses vão ler sobre o segundo livro de nossa querida cabeça de algas marinhas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Percy Jackson), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Três dias depois, todos apareceram no Olimpo, conforme combinado. Ninguém comentou sobre o castigo de Ares, mas eles deram pequenas dicas. Apolo, por exemplo, estava cantando "Hey Macarena". Mas Ares preferiu ignorá-lo. Hécate então acenou com o livro nas mãos. -Percy Jackson e o mar dos monstros -Leia a deusa. Todo mundo suspirou. -Por que ele está indo para lá? -Você queria conhecer Athena. -Não sei. Deixe-me ler: Minha melhor amiga vai comprar um vestido de noiva - Leu Perséfone - Grover vai se casar? Meu pesadelo começou assim. -Não quero mais ler-Disse Apolo-Percy é azarado. Veja como começa. Eu estava em uma rua deserta em uma cidade litorânea no meio da noite. Houve uma tempestade. O vento e a chuva chicoteavam as palmeiras ao longo da calçada. Prédios de estuque rosa e amarelo ladeavam a rua, as janelas fechadas com tábuas. A um quarteirão de distância, depois de uma carreira de hibisco, o mar estava agitado. Flórida, pensei. Embora eu não tivesse certeza de como sabia disso. Eu nunca tinha estado na Flórida. - Sentido de direção - Disse Poseidon. Então ouvi cascos espirrando na calçada. Eu me virei e vi meu amigo Grover correndo por sua vida. Sim, eu disse cascos. Grover é um sátiro. Da cintura para cima, ele parece um adolescente comum e desgrenhado com um cavanhaque parecido com pêssego e um sério problema de acne. Ele manca de uma maneira estranha, mas a menos que você o pegue sem calças (o que eu não recomendo), você nunca saberá que há algo de não humano nele. Jeans soltos e pés falsos disfarçam o fato de que ele tem cascos e uma bunda peluda. Grover era meu melhor amigo na sexta série. Juntamente com uma garota chamada Annabeth, ela me acompanhou nessa aventura para salvar o mundo, mas eu não o via desde julho do ano passado, quando ele partiu sozinho em uma missão perigosa - uma missão da qual nenhum sátiro jamais retornara. -Grover ainda está vivo -Hades disse -Isso é bom, eu acho. De qualquer forma, no meu sonho, Grover correu, segurando seus sapatos humanos nas mãos, como costuma fazer quando precisa se mover rápido. Ele passou pelos cascos pelas pequenas lojas de lembranças e aluguel de pranchas de surf. O vento estava dobrando as palmeiras quase no chão. Grover estava aterrorizado com algo vindo atrás dele. Eu deveria ter acabado de vir da praia. A areia molhada grudava em seu pelo. Ele havia escapado de algum lugar. Eu estava tentando fugir de ... alguma coisa. Um rugido de fazer os ossos tremerem passou pela tempestade. Atrás de Grover, do outro lado do quarteirão, uma figura sombria apareceu. Ela derrubou um poste de luz com um golpe violento. A lâmpada explodiu em um milhão de faíscas. Grover cambaleou, choramingando de medo. Ele murmurou para si mesmo: "Eu preciso escapar. Eu preciso avisar você!" Eu não conseguia ver o que o perseguia, mas ouvi murmurar e xingar. O chão tremeu quando ela se aproximou. Grover se lançou a um canto e hesitou. Ele havia entrado em um beco sem saída cheio de lojas. Não havia tempo para voltar. A porta mais próxima foi aberta pela tempestade. A placa acima da janela escura dizia: BUTIQUE DE NUPCIAL DE STO. AGOSTO. Grover disparou para dentro. Ele mergulhou atrás de uma prateleira cheia de vestidos de noiva. "Então, você não tem uma noiva", disse Perséfone. A sombra do monstro passou na frente da loja. Eu podia sentir o cheiro - uma combinação doentia de lã de ovelha molhada, carne podre e aquele odor corporal estranhamente azedo que apenas os monstros têm, como o de um gambá que só comia comida mexicana. Grover tremia atrás dos vestidos de noiva. A sombra do monstro seguiu em frente. Silêncio, exceto pela chuva. Grover respirou fundo. Talvez a coisa se foi. Então houve um relâmpago. A loja inteira explodiu e uma voz monstruosa gritou: "MEEEEEEU!" Eu sentei na cama, levantando-me e tremendo. Não houve tempestade. Não havia monstro. O sol da manhã entrou pela janela do meu quarto. Eu pensei ter visto uma sombra se movendo rapidamente através do vidro - uma forma humana. "Será que foi Luke?" Poseidon disse. Mas então ouvi uma batida na porta do quarto - minha mãe chamou: - Percy, você vai se atrasar. E a sombra na janela desapareceu. Talvez tivesse sido minha imaginação. Uma janela no quinto andar, com uma escada de incêndio antiga e instável do lado de fora ... Não poderia haver ninguém lá. "Venha, querida", minha mãe chamou novamente. - É o último dia de aula. Você deve estar animado! Está quase acabando! "Eu vou", eu consegui dizer. Eu me senti embaixo do travesseiro. Meus dedos se fecharam suavemente ao redor da caneta esferográfica com a qual eu sempre dormia. Peguei e estudei o que estava gravado na lateral, em grego antigo: Anaklusmos. Contracorrente. Pensei em desbloqueá-lo, mas algo me parou. Não uso o Counterflow há tanto tempo ... Além disso, minha mãe me fez prometer que não usaria armas letais no apartamento depois de jogar mal uma lança e acertar seu armário de porcelana. Coloquei Anaklusmos na mesa de cabeceira e me arrastei para fora da cama. Eu me vesti o mais rápido que pude. Tentei não pensar no pesadelo, ou monstros, ou na sombra da minha janela. Eu preciso fugir Eu preciso avisá-los! O que Grover quis dizer? Eu fiz uma garra de três dedos sobre o meu coração e puxei para fora - um gesto antigo que Grover havia me ensinado uma vez, para expulsar o mal. O sonho não poderia ter sido real. Último dia de aula. Minha mãe estava certa, eu devo ter ficado animada. -Ele ficou um ano inteiro? Em uma escola? - Quiron exclamou - Isso não é normal, se ele era de um deus menor, tudo bem, mas de um dos três grandes. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu praticamente terminei um ano sem ser expulso. Sem acidentes estranhos. Sem brigas na sala de aula. Nenhum professor se transformando em monstro e tentando me matar com comida de cantina envenenada ou dever de casa explodindo. No dia seguinte, eu estava a caminho do meu lugar favorito no mundo - Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Falta apenas um dia. Certamente, nem eu seria capaz de estragar tudo. Como sempre, Eu não tinha ideia do quão errado eu estava. Minha mãe fez waffles azuis com ovos azuis no café da manhã. Isso faz dela uma pessoa engraçada, comemorando ocasiões especiais com comida azul. Eu acho que é a maneira dela de dizer que tudo é possível. Percy pode terminar a sétima série. Waffles podem ser azuis. Pequenos milagres assim. Comi na mesa da cozinha enquanto minha mãe lavava a louça. Ela usava seu uniforme de trabalho - saia azul estrelada e blusa listrada de vermelho e branco, que usava para vender doces na padaria Doce América. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os waffles estavam deliciosos, mas acho que não comi como de costume. Minha mãe deu uma olhada e franziu a testa. - Percy, você está bem? - Sim, estou bem. Mas ela sempre percebia quando algo estava me incomodando. Ele limpou as mãos e sentou na minha frente. - Escola ou ... Não havia necessidade de concluir. Eu sabia o que ela estava perguntando. "Acho que Grover está com problemas", falei e contei o sonho a ela. Ela apertou os lábios. Não falamos muito sobre a outra parte da minha vida. Tentamos viver o mais normalmente possível, mas minha mãe sabia tudo sobre Grover. "Eu não me preocuparia tanto, querida", disse ela. - Grover já é um sátiro adulto. Se houvesse um problema, tenho certeza que ouviríamos do acampamento ... Seus ombros ficaram tensos quando ela pronunciou a palavra acampamento. - O que é isso? - Eu perguntei. "Nada", ela disse. - Quer saber? Hoje à tarde vamos comemorar o fim das aulas. Vou levar você e Tyson ao Rockfeller Center. -Quem é Tyson? -Respostas. .. àquela loja de skate que você gosta. Cara, isso foi tentador. Estamos sempre lutando por dinheiro. Entre a minha mãe Nas aulas noturnas e nas aulas particulares, nunca podíamos comprar coisas especiais, como comprar um skate. Mas algo em sua voz me incomodou. "Espere um minuto", eu disse. - Pensei que hoje à noite iríamos arrumar minhas coisas para o acampamento. Ela torceu o pano de prato. Ah! querida, sobre isso ... recebi uma mensagem de Quíron ontem à noite. Meu coração afundou. Quíron era o diretor de atividades do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele não faria contato a menos que algo sério estivesse acontecendo. - O que ele disse? - Ele pensa ... talvez não seja seguro para você ir para o campo agora. Podemos ter que adiar. -Eu disse isso? -Disse o centauro -Estou louco! .Como o acampamento não é seguro? - Adiar? Mãe, como não poderia ser seguro? Eu sou meio-sangue! É como, o único lugar seguro para mim neste mundo! - Geralmente é, querida. Mas com os problemas que estão enfrentando ... -O que há no campo? Dioniso perguntou, subitamente interessado. -Eu pensei que você não se importava com os heróis de Dionísio. -E eu não ligo para Athena, para mim todo mundo pode morrer. Eu só estou curioso. - Que problemas? - Percy ... sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu estava esperando falar com você sobre isso esta tarde. Não posso explicar tudo agora. Eu nem sei se Quíron pode explicar isso. Tudo aconteceu muito de repente. Minha cabeça estava girando. Como eu não pude ir para o acampamento? Eu queria fazer um milhão de perguntas, mas naquele momento o relógio da cozinha bateu meia hora. Minha mãe parecia quase aliviada. - Sete e meia, querida. Você tem que ir. Tyson estará esperando. - Mas ... -Percy, vamos conversar hoje à tarde. Vai para a escola. Essa foi a última coisa que eu queria fazer, mas minha mãe tinha aquele olhar frágil nos olhos - uma espécie de aviso, como se ela fosse chorar se eu a pressionasse demais. Além disso, ela estava certa sobre meu amigo Tyson. Eu tinha que encontrá-lo na estação de metrô a tempo, ou ele ficaria bravo. Ele tinha medo de viajar sozinho para o subsolo. Peguei minhas coisas, mas parei na porta. - Mãe, esse problema no acampamento. Tem ... isso poderia ter algo a ver com o meu sonho com Grover? Ela não me olhou nos olhos. - Vamos conversar hoje à tarde, querida. Eu vou explicar ... o que eu puder. Eu disse adeus a ela, com relutância. Desci as escadas correndo para pegar o trem número 2. Eu não sabia então, mas minha mãe e eu nunca teríamos nossa conversa da tarde. Na verdade, eu não voltaria a ver nossa casa por muito, muito tempo. -O que está acontecendo? .- Deméter suspirou. Quando eu saí, Dei uma olhada no prédio marrom do outro lado da rua. Apenas por um segundo eu vi uma forma escura na luz da manhã - uma silhueta humana contra a parede de tijolos, uma sombra que não pertencia a ninguém. Então ele tremulou e desapareceu. "Alguém o está seguindo", disse Zeus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Game burned with cannibals-Leu Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>My day started off normal. Or as normal as it can be at Meriwether College. You see, it's an "experimental" college,</strong>
</p><p>-A school that is not concrete? -Atena said-Education will be precarious 48 years from now.</p><p>
  <strong>in midtown Manhattan, which means that we sit on beanbags instead of desks, and don't get grades, and teachers wear jeans and rock concert t-shirts at work.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's fine by me. I have attention deficit disorder and I am dyslexic, like most half-bloods, so I never did very well in ordinary schools, even before they kicked me out. The only bad thing about Meriwether was that teachers always saw things on the most promising side, and kids weren't always ... well, promising.</strong>
</p><p>-It looks like a psychology meeting-said Dionísio-Sitting on puffs and seeing the good side of life, is not studying.</p><p>
  <strong>For example, my first class that day: English. All high school students read that book called The Lord of the Flies, in which a lot of kids are abandoned on an island and go crazy. Then, in the final exam, our teachers told us to spend an hour without adult supervision in the courtyard, to see what would happen.</strong>
</p><p>-Third World War-joked Hermes<br/>"Don't even say it as a joke, as soon as the second is over," said Hades tiredly. "Do you know how many dead I received? Eighty-five million."</p><p>
  <strong>What happened was a widespread "cuecao" war between the seventh and eighth graders, two gravel wars and a basketball game with no faults. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of these activities. Sloan was neither big nor strong, but he acted like he was. He had pit bull eyes and tousled black hair, and always wore expensive but rumpled clothes, as if he wanted everyone to see how he screwed up for the family money. He had a chipped front tooth, from the time he took his father's Porsche for a few laps and hit a SLOW - CHILDREN PLAYING sign. Anyway, Sloan was giving "underwear" around the world, until he made the mistake of trying to pull my friend Tyson's underwear. Tyson was the only homeless boy at Meriwether College</strong>
</p><p>"Isn't it private?" Aphrodite said.</p><p>. <strong>As far as my mother and I could find out, he had been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he was so ... different.</strong><br/><strong>He was six feet tall and had the physique of the Abominable Snowman</strong></p><p>-And he's Percy's age! -Analyzed Quiron suspiciously -I don't know if, this Tyson is human.</p><p>, <strong>but I cried a lot and was afraid of practically everything, including my own reflection. His face was a little shapeless and brutish. I can't say what color his eyes were because I never got to see past his crooked teeth. His voice was deep, but he spoke in a funny way, like a much younger boy - I think because he never went to school before Meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, filthy sneakers fifty-two and a ragged plaid flannel shirt. It smelled like New York alleys, because that was where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box, near 72nd Street. Meriwether College had adopted him as a result of a community service project, so that all students could feel well with themselves. Unfortunately, most of them did not support Tyson. After discovering that despite his incredible strength and frightening appearance he was big and silly, they took pleasure in harassing him. I was practically his only friend, which meant he was the</strong><br/><strong>my only friend</strong>.</p><p>-As well as protecting Grover at school, Percy must protect Tyson-perceived Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>My mom had complained at school a million times, because they weren't doing enough to help him. He called social services, but apparently nothing happened. Social workers claimed that Tyson did not exist. They swore on their feet together that they had visited the alley we described and could not find it, even though I do not understand how it is possible not to see a giant boy who lives in a refrigerator box. Either way, Matt Sloan ducked behind him and tried to give him "underwear", and Tyson panicked. He slapped Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew for five meters and got tangled in the small children's tire swing.</strong>
</p><p>-It's definitely not human. But it's not bad either, ”Artemis said.“ Actually, it's kind of fearful.</p><p>- <strong>You little monster! Shouted Sloan. - Why don't you go back to your cardboard box?</strong><br/><strong>Tyson started to sob. He sat on the jungle gym with such force that he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands.</strong></p><p>-What is he? -You wanted to know Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>- Take it back, Sloan! I shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sloan just gave me a mocking face.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What do you have with that, Jackson? You could have friends if you weren't always taking that monster's pains.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I closed my fists. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it looked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He's not a monster. It's just ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I tried to think of the right thing to say, but Sloan did not hear. He and his big, ugly friends were too busy laughing. I wondered if it was my imagination or if Sloan had more thugs around him than usual. I was used to seeing him with two or three, but that day he had, like, a dozen more, and I was absolutely sure I had never seen them before.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Wait until physical education class, Jackson," shouted Sloan. - You are already very dead.</strong>
</p><p>-And the class will be burned -Dionísio said-And these friends of Sloan, are the cannibals. First time, I understand the name of a chapter.</p><p>
  <strong>When the first half ended, our English teacher, Mr. De Milo, went out to assess the carnage. He declared that we had understood The Lord of the Flies perfectly. We all passed his story, and we were never going to become violent people.</strong>
</p><p>-I have serious doubts. Especially this Sloan-Said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>Matt Sloan nodded, seriously, and then gave me a chipped tooth smile. I had to promise that I would buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich for lunch so he could stop sobbing.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... am I a monster? - he asked me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"No," I said, gritting my teeth. - Matt Sloan is a monster.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson sniffed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are a good friend. I will miss you next year if ... if I can't ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His voice shook. I realized that he did not know if he would be invited to the community project the following year. I wondered if the director would even have bothered to talk to him about it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Don't worry, big guy," I managed to say. - Will be all right.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson gave me a look so grateful that I felt like a big liar. How could he promise a boy like him that something would work?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we would have to mix chemicals until we could make something explode. Tyson was my lab partner. His hands were too big for the tiny bottles we were supposed to use. He accidentally dropped a tray of substances from the counter and created an orange smoke mushroom in the trash can. After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the laboratory and called in the hazardous waste removal squad, he praised Tyson and me for being born chemists.</strong>
</p><p>"I want to study there," said Apollo.<br/>-They suck, said Demeter-Who blows up ?. This is not a school, but unfortunately with Percy's track record, he did it.</p><p>
  <strong>We had been the first in history to score his test in less than thirty seconds. I was glad that the morning passed quickly, as it prevented me from thinking too much about my problems. I couldn't stand the idea that something could be wrong at the camp. Worse, he couldn't shake the memory of the nightmare. I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In social studies, when we were drawing latitude and longitude maps, I opened my notebook and looked at the photo inside - my friend Annabeth on vacation in Washington.</strong>
</p><p>-My Stylist -Athena said in shock-Why does he have a picture of my daughter in the notebook? And where did he get it?</p><p>S<strong>he in jeans and an indigo jacket over the orange T-shirt from Camp Half-Blood. The blond hair was tied back with a headband. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial, arms crossed, looking very pleased with herself, as if she had designed the place herself. You see, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she is always visiting famous monuments and things like that. She's weird anyway.</strong></p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p><strong>He had e-mailed the photo to me on spring break, and every now and then I would just look to remind myself that it was real and that Camp Half-Blood had not been my imagination. I wanted Annabeth to be there. She would know how to interpret my dream. I never admitted that to her, but she was smarter than I was, even though it was kind of annoying at times. I was about to close my notebook when Matt Sloan pulled out the photo of the spiral.</strong><br/><strong>- Hey! - I protested.</strong><br/><strong>Sloan checked the photo, and his eyes widened.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! no, Jackson. Who is this? She is not yours .</strong>..</p><p>-Don't say that word-said Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>- Give it back! - I felt my ears getting hot.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sloan passed the photo on to his ugly colleagues, who giggled and started tearing it up to make spit balls. They were new students who were supposed to be visiting, because everyone wore those stupid "HELLO! MY NAME IS:" tags delivered to the reception. They should also have a weird sense of humor, because all of them were filled with strange names, like Suck Marrow, EAT-SKULLS and John Mane</strong>
</p><p>"I liked the skulls," said Hades excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There are no human beings with names like that.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"These guys are going to move in next year," Sloan boasted, as if that should scare me. - I bet they can afford school, unlike your retarded friend.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He's not retarded. - I had to restrain myself very, very much, in order not to punch Sloan in the face.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You're a loser, Jackson. I'm glad I'm going to free you from your suffering in the next period.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His big-dicked masks mask my photo. I wanted to turn them to dust, but I was under strict orders from Chiron to never discount my anger on ordinary mortals, no matter how hateful they were. I had to leave to fight the monsters. Still, part of me thought that if Sloan even knew who I really was ... The doorbell rang.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When Tyson and I were leaving class, a girl's voice whispered:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I scanned the locker room area, but no one was paying any attention to me. As if some girl in Meriwether would ever call my name.</strong>
</p><p>"I'm sure it's not imagination," said Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>Before I had time to assess whether or not I was imagining things, a crowd of boys darted into the gym, dragging me with it. It was time for physical education. The coach had promised us a MMA game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Meriwether's gym uniform is sky blue shorts and a faded T-shirt. Fortunately, most of our athletic activities were indoor, so we didn't have to run around the Tribeca neighborhood looking like a bunch of hippie kids in training. I changed my clothes as quickly as I could in the locker room, because I didn't want to deal with Sloan. He was almost leaving when Tyson called:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy? - He hadn't changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, holding his gym clothes. - Did you ... uh ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! yea. - I tried not to look bored with that. - Yes, of course, man.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson dodged into the room. I stood guard outside the door while he changed.</strong>
</p><p>The gods were surprised by this.</p><p>
  <strong>I felt a little embarrassed doing that, but he asked me almost every day. I think it's because he's all hairy and has some weird scars on his back, which I never had the courage to ask. Anyway, I learned by the most difficult method that if people messed with Tyson while he was getting dressed, he would get upset and start tearing out the cupboard doors. When we entered the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little table reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, wore bifocal glasses and had no teeth, and had a greasy gray tuft. It resembled the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood - which was a wizened mummy</strong>
</p><p>"I still wonder, what happened to my oracle," Apollo said unhappily.</p><p>
  <strong>- only that Coach Nunley moved much less and never released clouds of green smoke. Well, at least not that I noticed. Matt Sloan said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Coach, can I be the captain?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There is? - Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yes," he murmured. - Hmm-mrnm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sloan smiled and took charge of the lineup. He appointed me captain of the other team, but it didn't matter who I chose, since all the most popular athletes and boys went over to Sloan. And also the large group of visitors.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>On my side, I had Tyson; Corey Bailer, the computer geek; Raj Mandali, the phenomenon of calculations, and half a dozen others who were always plagued by Sloan and his gang.</strong>
</p><p>"Is anyone going to cheer for Percy?"</p><p>
  <strong>Normally, I would get along just with Tyson - he, alone, was worth half a team - but the visitors on Sloan's side were almost as tall and strong as Tyson, and there were six of them. Matt Sloan spread a crate of balls in the middle of the gym.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Afraid," Tyson murmured. - Enjoyed smell.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What does it smell like? - I didn't think he was talking about himself.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- They. Tyson pointed to Sloan's new friends. - They have a funny smell.</strong>
</p><p>-They are monsters, Tyson is a monster, but Percy is blind. Holy Mist-declared Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>The visitors were snapping their fingers and looking at us as if it was time for the massacre. I couldn't help wondering where they came from. From somewhere where they fed the children raw meat and beat them with sticks. Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game started. Sloan's team ran to the center line. Beside me, Raj Man-dali shouted something in Urdu, probably: "I need a potty!", And ran to the exit. Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall and hide. The rest of the team did their best to curl up in fear and not look like a target.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tyson," I said. - Let's go...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A ball hit me hard in the belly. I fell sitting in the middle of the gym floor. The other team burst out laughing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My vision was blurred. It was as if he had just received a Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla. I couldn't believe anyone was able to throw a ball with that force. Tyson shouted:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, get down!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I rolled over as another ball whizzed past my ear at the speed of sound. Vuuuuuml She hit the wall, and Corey Bailer yelped.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey! - I shouted at Sloan's team. - So you can kill someone!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The visitor named Zé-Mané smiled at me wickedly. Somehow, he looked much bigger now ... even taller than Tyson. His biceps stood out under his shirt.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!</strong>
</p><p>-Tell me that he noticed now-Asked Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>The way he said my name gave me a chill in the spine. Nobody called me Perseus, except those who knew my true identity. Friends ... and enemies. What had Tyson said? They smell funny. Monsters. Around Matt Sloan, the visitors were getting bigger. They were no longer boys. They were two and a half meter tall giants, with wild eyes, pointed teeth and hairy arms, tattooed with snakes, Hawaiian dancers and hearts.</strong>
</p><p>-<a class="mw-redirect" href="https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Laistrygonians">Laistrygonians</a> -Hestia guessed.</p><p>
  <strong>Matt Sloan dropped the ball.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Whoa! You are not from Detroit. Who...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The other boys on the team started screaming and retreating to the exit, but the giant named Chupa-Tutano threw a ball with a clear aim. She flashed through Raj Mandali when he was about to leave and hit the door, magically closing it. Raj and some of the other boys punched her, desperate, but she didn't budge.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Let them go! - I shouted at the giants.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>What was called Zé-Mané snarled at me. There was a tattoo on his biceps that said: ZM loves Fluffy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- And lose our snacks? No, Son of the God of the Sea. We, Lestrigões, are not playing just to kill you. We want to have lunch!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He waved and a new batch of burn balls appeared on the center line - but those were not made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannonballs, pierced, with fire coming out of the holes. They must have been very hot, but the giants caught them with their bare hands.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Coach! I shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything unusual in the burn game, he didn't show it. That is the problem with mortals. A magical force called Mist disguises in their eyes the true appearance of monsters and gods, and so they tend to see only what they can understand. Perhaps the coach had seen some eighth-grade boys hitting younger children, as usual. Maybe the other boys would see Matt Sloan's thugs about to throw Molotov cocktails around (it wouldn't have been the first time). In any case, I was sure that no one else realized that we were dealing with genuine people-eaters and bloodthirsty monsters.</strong>
</p><p>"Besides Tyson," said Nemesis.</p><p>
  <strong>- Yes. Hmm-mmm - grunted the trainer. - Play it right.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And he went back to his magazine. The giant named Come-Skulls threw the ball. I dove sideways as the flaming bronze comet passed by my shoulder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Corey! I shouted. Tyson pulled him out from behind the wall cover just as the ball exploded against it, turning the quilting into smoking rags.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Run! - I shouted to my teammates. - The other way out!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>They ran to the locker room, but another wave of Zé-Mané's hand knocked that door too.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Nobody leaves until you're gone! Roared Zé-Mané. - And you won't be gone until we eat it!</strong>
</p><p>"Is he with Anaklumos?" Persephone asked.</p><p>
  <strong>He launched his fireball. My teammates spread out as she opened a crater on the gym floor. I looked for the Riptide, which I always carried in my pocket, but then I realized that I was wearing my gym shorts. I had no pockets. Countercurrent was tucked in the pocket of his jeans, inside the closet in the locker room. And the locker room door was locked. I was completely helpless. Another ball of fire came flashing at me. Tyson pushed me out of the way, but the explosion still threw me away. I was sprawled on the gym floor, my eyes blurred by smoke, my faded T-shirt splashed with scorched holes. Just after the center line, two hungry giants looked at me from above.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Beef! - howled. - Hero meat for lunch!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The two took aim.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy needs help! Shouted Tyson, and jumped in front of me just as they released his balls.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson! I shouted, but it was too late. The two balls hit him ... but, no ... he grabbed them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy that he was always knocking over lab equipment and breaking playground structures, had grabbed the two flaming metal balls coming toward him at a zillion miles an hour.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-He is a cyclops-Said Demeter-Percy commented that, he could not look into his eyes, and he holds fire, he is big and strong. It can only be this.<br/>Everyone nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>He tossed them back to his surprised owners, who shouted "RUIIIIIM!" when the bronze spheres exploded against your breasts. The giants disintegrated into twin columns of flame - a sure sign that they were monsters, right. Monsters don't die. They simply dissipate in smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of cleaning work after a fight.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- My brothers! Groaned Zé-Mané the Cannibal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He contracted his muscles, and his Fluffy tattoo rippled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You will pay for having destroyed them!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson! - I said. - Watch out!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Another comet shot towards us. Tyson only had time to deflect it with a slap. It flew over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the stands with a huge CABUUUUM! Children scampered from side to side, trying to avoid the smoking craters on the floor. Others were banging on the door, screaming for help. Sloan himself was petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief the balls of death that flew around him. Coach Nunley still didn't see anything.</strong>
</p><p>-Is he deaf and blind? -Hecate said-Because even those on the street, they must be listening.</p><p>
  <strong>He tapped his hearing aid as if the explosions were causing interference, but he didn't take his eyes off the magazine. Certainly the whole school could hear the noise. The director, the police, someone would help us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The victory will be ours! Roared Zé-Mané the Cannibal. - Let's feast on your bones!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wanted to tell him that he was taking the dodgeball game very seriously, but before he could do that he threw another ball. The other three giants did the same. I knew we were dead. Tyson couldn't deflect all those balls at the same time. His hands must have been severely burned for blocking the first volley. Without my sword ... I had a crazy idea. I ran towards the locker room.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Get out of the way! - said to my team. - Get out of the door!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Explosions behind me. Tyson had hit two of the balls to their owners and had them explode into ashes. Two giants remained standing. A third ball came flying straight at me. I forced myself to wait - one, two, three - and then I threw myself to the side, while the flaming sphere demolished the dressing room door. I calculated that the gas accumulated in most of the boys' lockers would be enough to cause an explosion, so I was not surprised when the flaming burnt ball caused a huge BUUUUUUM! The wall exploded. Closet doors, socks, athletic supports and several other stinking personal gear rained down all over the gym.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I turned just in time to see Tyson punch the Skull-Eater in the face. The giant collapsed.</strong>
</p><p>-Bold and cute-Aphrodite smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>But the last giant, jOHN MANE, smart, continued to hold his ball, waiting for an opportunity. He launched it just when Tyson turned to him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! I shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The ball hit Tyson right in the chest. He slid the length of the court and hit the back wall, which cracked. Part of it collapsed on top of it, opening a hole that led directly to Church Street. I didn't understand how Tyson could still be alive, but he just looked stunned. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to catch it, but fell back, stunned, in a pile of concrete blocks.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Good! - Zé-Mané gloated. - I'm the last one standing! I will have enough meat to take Fluffy one toasty!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He took another ball and aimed at Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Stop! I shouted. - It's me you want!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The giant grinned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do you want to die first, little hero?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I needed to do something. Countercurrent must have been there, somewhere. Then I spotted my jeans on a steaming pile of clothes right at the giant's feet. If only I could get there ... I knew it was useless, but I invested. The giant laughed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- My lunch is approaching.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He raised his arm to launch. I prepared to die. Suddenly the giant's body stiffened. His expression changed from triumphant to surprise. Right where your navel should have been, the T-shirt was torn and there appeared something like a horn - no, not a horn: the shiny tip of a blade.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ui - he murmured, and exploded in a cloud of green flames, which, I imagined, would make Fluffy very upset. Standing in the smoke was my friend Annabeth</strong>
</p><p>-The girl's voice -Hades-Annabeth remembered !.</p><p>. H<strong>is face was dirty and scratched. She carried a tattered backpack slung over her shoulder, a baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in storm-gray eyes, as if ghosts had chased her for a thousand miles. Matt Sloan, who had been standing there, dumbfounded, all the time, finally got real. He winked at Annabeth as if he vaguely recognized her from the photo in my notebook.</strong><br/><strong>- It's the girl ... It's the girl ...</strong></p><p>-Shivering. This mine is crazy-Said Zeus in shock.</p><p>"<strong>And you," she said, "leave my friend alone.</strong><br/><strong>The gym was on fire. Children were still running around, screaming. I heard howling sirens and a distorted voice over the speaker. Through the glass windows in the exit doors I could see the principal, Mr. Bonsai, struggling with the lock, and a crowd of teachers huddled behind him.</strong><br/><strong>- Annabeth ... - I stammered. - How did you ... how long have you ...</strong><br/><strong>- Almost all morning. She sheathed the bronze knife. - I was trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone.</strong><br/><strong>- The shadow I saw this morning ... that was ... - My face got hot. - Ah, my gods, were you looking out my bedroom window?</strong><br/><strong>- There's no time to explain! She snapped sharply, although she herself looked a little hot. - But I did not want...</strong><br/><strong>- There! Shouted a woman. The doors flew open and the adults rushed inside.</strong><br/><strong>"Meet me outside," said Annabeth. - It's him. He pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting against the wall, stunned. Annabeth gave him a look of disgust that I didn't quite understand. - You better bring him.</strong></p><p>"Most don't like cyclops," said Hermes.<br/>-Yes. But the way she said it, as if she had something more, ”said Apollo.“ As if it were personal.</p><p>
  <strong>- What?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There's no time! - she said. - Quickly!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She put on the Yankees' baseball cap, which was a magical gift from her mother, and disappeared instantly. With that, I was left alone in the middle of the burning gym, when the principal invested inside with half the faculty and two policemen.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy Jackson? - said Mr. Bonsai.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What I eat...</strong>
</p><p>"Are you really going to blame him?" - Poseidon said - It seems that Percy delinquent has returned.</p><p>
  <strong>Next to the destroyed wall, Tyson groaned and rose from the pile of concrete blocks.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The head hurts.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Matt Sloan was also approaching. He looked at me with an expression of terror.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy did that, Mr. Bonsai. He set fire to the entire building. Coach Nunley will tell you, he saw everything!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Coach Nunley had been reading his magazine with dedication, but, unfortunately for me, he chose that moment to look up when he heard Sloan pronounce his name.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There is? Yes. Hmm-mmm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The other adults turned towards me. I knew they would never believe me, even if I could tell them the truth. I ripped the current out of my destroyed jeans, said to Tyson "Come on!" and I jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.</strong>
</p><p>- That was very strange. Even by Percy Jackson-Said Quiron standards</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- We called the taxi from the eternal storm-Leu Hades-They will talk to the Greias.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. He pulled Tyson and me off the sidewalk just as a fire engine screamed its groan towards Meriwether.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Where did you find him? she asked, pointing at Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>There, under different circumstances, I would have been really happy to see you. We had made up last summer, despite her mother being Athena and not getting along with my dad. He had missed Annabeth more than he wanted to admit. But I had just been attacked by giant cannibals, Tyson had saved my life three or four times and all Annabeth could do was look at him angrily, as if he were the problem.</strong>
</p><p>-Percy is right-Said Hermes-It looks like she hates it.</p><p>
  <strong>"He's my friend," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Is he homeless?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How important is that? He can hear, you know? Why don't you ask him?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She looked surprised.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Can he talk?</strong>
</p><p>-Of course he speaks! -Poseidon said.</p><p><strong>"I speak," admitted Tyson. - You are beautiful.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! Thick! Annabeth took a step back, away from him</strong>.</p><p>No one understood the girl's reaction.</p><p>
  <strong>I couldn't believe she was being so rude. I examined Tyson's hands, which, I was sure, must have been badly bruised from the fireballs, but they looked great - filthy and marked by dirty scars the size of potato chips - but they've always been like that.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tyson," I said, incredulous. - Your hands are not burned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. - I am surprised at the courage of the Lestrigões, attacking him with him close by.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she slapped his hand away.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Annabeth," I said, "what are you talking about?" Les what?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Lestrigões. The monsters in the gym. They are a breed of cannibalistic giants that live in the far north. Ulysses ran into them once, but I had never seen them as far south as in New York.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Les ... I can't even pronounce that. What would you call them in English?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She thought for a moment.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Canadians," he concluded. - Now come on, we have to get out of here.</strong>
</p><p>-Canadenses, Benevolentes. What else will they call it? -You wanted to know Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>- The police will come after me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"That is the least of the problems," she said. - Have you been having dreams?</strong>
</p><p>-One thing is a demigod to dream, another is two-Said Quiron-One thing they learn, is to fear what they dream.</p><p>-<strong> Dreams ... about Grover?</strong><br/><strong>Her face paled.</strong><br/><strong>- Grover? No, what's up with Grover?</strong><br/><strong>I told him the dream.</strong><br/><strong>- Why? What have you been dreaming about?</strong><br/><strong>Her eyes looked stormy, as if her mind was running at a million miles an hour.</strong><br/><strong>"The camp," she said at last. - A big problem at the camp.</strong></p><p>"It must not be so serious," said Dionysus.</p><p>
  <strong>- My mom said the same thing! But what kind of problem?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I do not know exactly. There is something wrong. We have to go there right now. Monsters chased me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you also suffered a lot of attacks?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I shook my head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- None, all year ... until today.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- None? But how ... - Her eyes fell on Tyson- Ah!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What do you mean "Ah!"?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson held up his hand as if he were still in the classroom.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The Canadians in the gym called Percy something ... Son of the God of the Sea?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth and I exchanged looks. I didn't know how to explain it, but I figured Tyson deserved the truth, after he was almost killed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Big guy," I said, "have you heard those old stories about Greek gods?" Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes," said Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well ... those gods still live. Like, they are following Western civilization from side to side and living in the most powerful countries; therefore, they are now in the United States. And sometimes they have children with mortals. Children who are called half-bloods.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes," said Tyson, as if he still expected me to get to the main point.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Er, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," I said. - We are like ... heroes in training. And whenever the monsters smell us, they attack us. And what were those giants in the gym. Monsters.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at him. He didn't seem surprised or confused by what I was saying, which left me surprised and confused.</strong>
</p><p>-Maybe it is, because he already knows? Just a kick - Said Apolo ironic.</p><p> <strong>So ... do you believe me?</strong><br/><strong>Tyson nodded.</strong><br/><strong>- But you are ... Son of the God of the Sea?</strong><br/><strong>- Yes - I admitted. - My father is Poseidon.</strong><br/><strong>Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused.</strong><br/><strong>- But then ...</strong><br/><strong>A siren howled. A police car quickly passed through the alley.</strong><br/><strong>"We don't have time for that," said Annabeth. - Let's talk in the taxi.</strong><br/><strong>- A taxi to the camp? - I said. - You know how much money ...</strong><br/><strong> Leave it to me.</strong><br/><strong>I hesitated.</strong><br/><strong>- And Tyson?</strong><br/><strong>I imagined escorting my giant friend to Camp Half-Blood.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>If he was beside himself at a common playground with common bullies, how would he act on a training ground for demigods? On the other hand, the police would be looking for us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"We can't just leave him here," I concluded. - He'll be in trouble, too.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes. - Annabeth looked upset. - Without a doubt, we need to take him. Now come on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't like the way she said it, like Tyson was a big illness that we needed to take to the hospital, but I followed her down the alley. Together, the three of us sneaked down the alleys in the center, while a huge column of smoke rose from the schoolyard behind us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- On here. - Annabeth stopped us at the corner of Thomas and Trimbla. He rummaged through the backpack. - I hope there's still one left.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She looked even worse than I had first realized. There was a cut on his chin. Twigs and grass were tangled in his ponytail, as if he had slept several nights in the open. The rips on the bars of his jeans seemed to have been made by claws.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What are you looking for? - I asked. Sirens howled around us. I figured it wouldn't be long before more policemen passed by, looking for juvenile bombers from gymnasium bombers. Undoubtedly, by then Matt Sloan would have already given a statement. He probably misrepresented the story so that Tyson and I were bloodthirsty cannibals.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I found one. Thanks to the gods. Annabeth took a gold coin from her backpack that I recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had the Zeus effigy engraved on one side and the Empire State building on the other.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Annabeth," I said. - New York taxi drivers will not accept this.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Stêthi," she shouted in ancient Greek. - Hey diabolese hárma!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>As usual, the moment she spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood. She said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation! That didn't make me very excited about his plan, whatever it was. She tossed the coin into the street, but instead of crashing to the pavement the drachma sank and disappeared. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, right where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It merged into a rectangular puddle about the size of a parking space - bubbling red blood-like liquid. Then a car broke out of that mud. It was a taxi, no doubt, but unlike any other taxi in New York, it was not yellow. It was dark gray. I mean, it looked like it was made of smoke, as if you could walk through it. There were words printed on the door - something like MÁSIR ZENTSITNA - but dyslexia made it difficult for me to decipher what was written.</strong>
</p><p>-Good thing, I never got into it-Said Artemis-I don't trust them, one eye.<br/>-I wonder, how were they born like this? With gray hair, an eye and two teeth-Poseidon said-They must be like their sisters. The Gorgonas ...<br/>"We are not going to talk about Medusa and her sisters," Athena said indignantly.</p><p>
  <strong>The passenger window went down, and an old woman stuck her head out. He had a tuft of gray hair covering his eyes, and he spoke in a strange and murmuring way, as if he had just had an injection of anesthetic.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ticket? Passage?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Three for Camp Half-Blood," said Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She opened the back door of the taxi and waved me in, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Crosses! squeaked the old woman. - We don't take his kind!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She pointed a bony finger at Tyson. What was that? Day of Persecution of Big and Ugly Boys?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I overpay," Annabeth promised. - Three more drachmas when we arrive.</strong>
</p><p>"Like she has more drachmas," said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>- Done! shouted the woman.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I got into the taxi reluctantly. Tyson squeezed in the middle. Annabeth crawled inside last. The interior was also dark gray, but it looked quite solid. The seat was cracked and uneven - not unlike that of most taxis. There was no partition separating us from the old woman behind the wheel ... Wait a minute. There was not just an old woman. There were three, all huddled in the front seat, each with sticky hair covering their eyes, bony hands and a dress made of thick charcoal fabric. The one in charge said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Long Island! Flag two! There is!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She stepped on the gas, and my head hit the back. A recorded voice came from the speaker: Hello, this is Ganimedes, Zeus' sommelier, and when I go out to buy wine for the Lord of Heaven I always wear my seat belt! I looked down and found a big black chain in place of the belt. I concluded that I wasn't that desperate ... yet. The taxi fired and turned around the corner of West Broadway, and the old gray woman in the middle squeaked:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Watch out! Turn left!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, if you had given me the eye, Storm, I could do it! complained the driver.</strong>
</p><p>-I already tried to give them tips on driving them-explained Apolo-Said that the eye must always be with the driver.</p><p>
  <strong>But I have seen that no one listens to my wise advice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wait a minute. Give her the eye? I didn't have time to ask questions, because the driver swerved to dodge a delivery truck, went over the curb with a teeth-jerking jerk and flew into the next block.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Wasp! said the third woman to the driver. - Pass me the girl's coin! I want to bite it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You bit it last time, Ira! said the driver, whose name must have been Vespa. - It's my turn!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It is not! shouted what was called Ira.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The middle one, Storm, screamed:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Red sign!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Brake! shouted Ira.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Instead, Vespa stepped deep and climbed onto the curb, screeching his tires on another corner and knocking over a newspaper vending machine. She left my stomach behind somewhere on Broome Street.</strong>
</p><p>-It is worse than the Noitibus Andante; Said Hecate in amazement.</p><p>-<strong> Excuse me - I said - but ... do you see?</strong><br/><strong>- No! shouted Vespa, from behind the wheel.</strong><br/><strong>- No! shouted Storm from the middle.</strong><br/><strong>- Of course! shouted Ira from the passenger window.</strong><br/><strong>I looked at Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>- Are they blind?</strong><br/><strong>"Not entirely," said Annabeth. - They have an eye.</strong><br/><strong>- One eye?</strong><br/><strong>- Yes.</strong><br/><strong>- Each one?</strong><br/><strong>- No. An eye at all.</strong><br/><strong>Beside me, Tyson groaned and clung to the seat.</strong><br/><strong>- I'm not feeling very well.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah, heavens! - I said, because I had seen Tyson get sick in the car on school trips, and that was not something we wanted to see from less than fifty feet away. - Hold on, big guy. Does anyone have a trash bag or something?</strong><br/><strong>The three gray ladies were too busy arguing to pay attention to me. I turned to Annabeth, who was still concentrating like someone at risk for life, and gave her a "Why did you do this to me?"</strong><br/><strong>"Hey," she said, "the Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to get to the camp."</strong><br/><strong>"So, why didn't you come to Virginia from him?"</strong><br/><strong>"Stay out of their service area," she said, as if that were obvious. - They only work in Greater New York and the neighborhood.</strong><br/><strong>- We already had famous people in this taxi! exclaimed Ira. - Already are! Do you remember him?</strong><br/><strong>- I don't even want to remember! Vespa whined. - And we didn't have a taxi at that time, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!</strong><br/><strong>- Give me the tooth! Ira tried to grab it from Vespa's mouth, but Vespa slapped her hand away.</strong><br/><strong>- Only if Storm gives me an eye!</strong><br/><strong>- No! squeaked Storm. - You used it yesterday!</strong><br/><strong>- But I'm driving, you old witch!</strong><br/><strong>- Excuses! Turn! It was your entrance!</strong><br/><strong>Vespa stormed into Delancey Street, squeezing me between Tyson and the door. He hit the accelerator, and we shot across the Williamsburg Bridge at fifty miles an hour. The three sisters were now fighting, slapping each other, while Ira tried to grab Vespa's face and Vespa tried to grab Storm's face. With hair flowing and mouth open, yelling at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had teeth, except for Vespa, who had a moldy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they only had closed and sunken lids, with the exception of Ira, who had an injected green eye that looked at everything avidly, as if nothing he saw was enough. Finally, Ira, who had the advantage of vision, managed to pull the tooth out of Sister Vespa's mouth. This made her so furious that she swerved to the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, shouting:</strong><br/><strong>- Give it back! Give it back!</strong><br/><strong>Tyson groaned and held his stomach.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! Who can interest - I said - we are going to die!</strong><br/><strong>"Don't worry," said Annabeth, looking very concerned. - The Gray Sisters know what they are doing. They are very wise indeed.</strong></p><p>-They are immortal, not you anymore. -Demeter said.</p><p>
  <strong>It came from Athena's daughter, but I didn't feel exactly comforted. We were skidding along the edge of a bridge, forty meters above the East River.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes, wise! Ira grinned at the mirror, showing the newly acquired tooth. - We know things!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- All the streets of Manhattan! - Vespa boasted, still hitting his sister. - The capital of Nepal!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The place you are looking for! added Storm. Immediately, the sisters punched her, one on each side, shouting:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Quiet! Quiet! He hasn't even asked!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? - I said. - What place? I'm not looking for any ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Anything! said Storm. - You're right, boy. Is nothing!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Speak.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! - they all shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The last time we told you, it was horrible! said Storm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The eye ended up in a lake! agreed Ira.</strong>
</p><p>"When Hercules tricked you," said Persephone.</p><p>-<strong> Years to find him again! complained Vespa.</strong><br/><strong>- And by the way ... Give it back!</strong><br/><strong>- No! shouted Ira.</strong><br/><strong>- The eye! shouted Vespa. - Give it to me!</strong><br/><strong>She hit Sister Ira hard on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Ira's face. She started to fumble looking, trying to grab it, but she only managed to hit it with the back of her hand. The slimy green globe flew over his shoulder and landed right in my lap. I jumped so high that my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled out.</strong><br/><strong>- I can't see! shouted the three sisters.</strong><br/><strong>- Give the eye to me! groaned Vespa.</strong><br/><strong>- Give her an eye! cried Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>- It's not with me! - I said.</strong><br/><strong>"There, near your foot," said Annabeth. - Don't step! Take it!</strong><br/><strong>- I won't take that!</strong></p><p>-Get that eye right away - said Nemesis.</p><p>T<strong>he taxi collided with the security grid and crawled through it with a horrible noise. The whole car shuddered, emitting gray smoke as if it were going to dissolve with the effort.</strong><br/><strong>- I'm going to throw up! warned Tyson.</strong><br/><strong>- Annabeth - I yelled - let Tyson use his backpack!</strong><br/><strong>- Are you crazy? Take the eye!</strong><br/><strong>Vespa gave the steering wheel a hard tug and the taxi pulled away from the rail. We shoot across the bridge towards Brooklyn, faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters squeaked, and punched each other, and cried out for the eye. Finally, I took courage. I tore off a piece of my faded shirt, which was already coming apart because of all the burn holes, and used it to catch my eye on the floor.</strong><br/><strong>- Good boy! shouted Ira, as if he somehow knew I had his eye lost.</strong><br/><strong>- Give it back!</strong><br/><strong>"No, until they explain," I said. - What were you talking about, the place I'm looking for?</strong><br/><strong>- There's no time! shouted Storm. - Speeding up!</strong><br/><strong>I looked out the window. Certainly, trees, cars and entire neighborhoods passed in a windy gray blur. We had already left Brooklyn and were crossing Long Island.</strong><br/><strong>"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without an eye." We will keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces.</strong><br/><strong>- First they have to tell me. Or else I'm going to open the window and keep an eye on the traffic.</strong><br/><strong>- No! groaned the Gray Sisters. - It's too dangerous!</strong><br/><strong>- I'm rolling down the window.</strong><br/><strong>- Wait! shouted the Gray Sisters.</strong><br/><strong>- 30, 31, 75.12! - They shouted like a football quarterback singing the play.</strong><br/><strong>- What do you mean? It makes no sense!</strong><br/><strong>- 30, 31, 75, 12! groaned Ira. - That's all we can talk about.</strong></p><p><br/>"With each chapter I get more confused," said Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>Now, give us the eye back! We are almost at camp!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We were now off the road, shooting across fields in northern Long Island. I could see the Half-Blood Hill in front of us, with its giant pine tree on top - the Thalia tree, which contained the life force of a defeated heroine.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! said Annabeth in a more urgent tone. - Give them an eye now!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I decided not to argue. I threw my eye at Vespa's lap. The old woman grabbed him, pushed him into orbit like someone putting on a contact lens, and blinked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She hit the brake. The taxi spun four or five times in a puff of smoke and screeched to a stop in the middle of the side road at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Tyson gave a huge belch.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Better now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Okay," I said to the Gray Sisters. - Now tell me what those numbers mean.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There's no time! - Annabeth opened the door. - We have to leave now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was going to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood. At the top of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.</strong>
</p><p>-But monsters cannot enter. They don't go over the hill.<br/>-It looks like they can now Chiron-Said Hestia-Let's go. I read</p><p> </p><p>********************************<br/>The motorcycles of the Taxi of Danation, are called Greias, that in Greek means the gray ones. They were born with this appearance, and are sisters of the Gorgonas, known like Medusa and its sisters. They live in a cave, and demigods like Hercules, Perseus and Jason came to meet them. They don't drive a taxi, it was an adaptation for Percy Jackson, and their names are not Tempest, Wrath and Furia, but Dinio, Ênio and Penfredo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Tyson plays with fire-Leu Hestia.</p><p>
  <strong>Mythologically speaking, if there is one thing I hate more than trios of old women are bulls.</strong>
</p><p>-And from trios of old women, he has experience-Said Poseidon-First the parkas and now the Greias.</p><p>L<strong>ast summer, I fought with Minotauro at the top of the Half-Blood Hill. This time, what I saw up there was even worse: two bulls. And not just ordinary bulls, but bronze bulls, the size of elephants. And even that was not bad enough. Of course, they also had to set fire.</strong></p><p>"My toys," said Hephaestus with caution.<br/>
"Do you want us to thank you?" Apollo said wryly.</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as we got out of the taxi, the Gray Sisters got away all the way to New York, where life was safer. They didn't even wait for the extra payment of three drachmas. They just dumped us by the side of the road, Annabeth with nothing but her backpack and knife, Tyson and me still in faded gym clothes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Ah, heavens! Said Annabeth, looking at the violent battle on the hill.</strong><br/>
<strong>What worried me most were not the bulls themselves. Or the ten heroes in full battle armor, whose bronze asses were taking a beating. What worried me was that the bulls were moving across the hill, even behind the pine.</strong>
</p><p>"The borders have fallen," Quiron sighed.</p><p>-But how?-Zeus said without believing-And the pine?</p><p>
  <strong>That shouldn't be possible. The magical borders of the camp did not allow monsters to pass beyond Thalia's tree. Still, the metal bulls were doing this. One of the heroes shouted:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Border patrol! On here! - A girl's voice ... hoarse and familiar. Border patrol? I thought. The camp had no border patrol.</strong><br/>
<strong>"It's Clarisse," said Annabeth. - Come, we have to help her.</strong><br/>
<strong>Normally, running to help Clarisse would not be at the top of my "to do" list. She was one of the biggest troublemakers at the camp. The first time we met, she tried to introduce my head to a toilet.</strong>
</p><p>-We will never forget that-said Hermes laughing- "Supreme Lord of the bathroom.</p><p>
  <strong>She was also Ares's daughter, and I had had a very serious disagreement with her father last summer; therefore, now the God of War and all his children basically did not go with me. Still, she was in trouble. His fighters were dispersing, running in a panic at the attack of the bulls. The grass was on fire in large strips around the pine. A hero shouted and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair ornament on his helmet burning like a flaming headdress. Clarisse's own armor was scorched. She struggled with a broken spear handle, the other end of which was uselessly driven into the metal joint of the shoulder by one of the bulls.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I removed the cap from my ballpoint pen. It sparkled and grew longer and heavier until I found myself holding the bronze sword Anaklusmos in my hands.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Tyson, stay here. I don't want you to take any more chances.</strong>
</p><p>-Percy is taking a risk. That for Tyson is like getting out of bed, ”said Hera.</p><p>- <strong>No! Said Annabeth. - We need him.</strong><br/>
<strong>I looked at her.</strong><br/>
<strong>- He's deadly. He was lucky with the burn balls, but he can't ...</strong><br/>
<strong>- Percy, do you know what that up there is? Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We cannot fight them without the Medeia Solar Filter, with a protection factor of 50 thousand. We're going to be burned to crackling.</strong><br/>
<strong>- What about Medeia?</strong><br/>
<strong>Annabeth turned her backpack over and swore.</strong><br/>
<strong>- I had a pot of tropical coconut essence on my headboard at home. Why didn't you bring it with me?</strong><br/>
<strong>He had learned a long time ago not to ask Annabeth too many questions. It would only make me even more confused.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't allow Tyson to be fried.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Percy ...</strong><br/>
<strong>- Tyson, stay here. - I raised my sword. - I'm going in.</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson tried to protest, but I was already running up the hill towards Clarisse, who was shouting at her patrol, trying to organize her into phalanx formation. It was a good idea. The few who heard it formed a row shoulder to shoulder, fitting their shields to forge a wall of leather and bronze, the spears rising up like porcupine bristles. Unfortunately, Clarisse only managed to gather six campers. The other four still ran in circles with the helmet on fire.</strong></p><p>"Just take off your helmet," exclaimed Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth ran to them, trying to help. He provoked one of the bulls to chase her and then went invisible, completely confusing the monster. The other bull charged against Clarisse's line. I was halfway up the hill - not close enough to help. Clarisse hasn't even seen me yet. The bull was moving too fast for such a big thing. The metal casing glowed in the sun. It had fist-sized rubies for eyes and polished silver horns.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When he opened his hinged mouth, a column of glowing flames was expelled.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Keep the line! - Clarisse ordered his warriors.</strong><br/>
<strong>You could say anything about Clarisse, but she was brave. She was a big girl with cruel eyes like her father's. He seemed to have been born to wear Greek battle armor, but even he did not seem capable of resisting the onslaught of that bull. Unfortunately, at that moment, the other bull lost interest in finding Annabeth. He turned and went after Clarisse, on his unprotected side.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Behind you! I shouted. - Watch out!</strong><br/>
<strong>I shouldn't have said anything, because all I managed to do was scare her. Bull Number 1 crashed into her shield and the phalanx snapped. Clarisse flew back and landed on a burning lawn. The bull passed right by it, but not without first hitting the other heroes with its breath of fire. The shields melted instantly in his arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number 2 approached Clarisse for the final blow.</strong><br/>
<strong>I stepped forward and grabbed Clarisse by the armor's strings. I dragged it out of the way just as Bull Number 2 was passing like a freight train. I gave him a good hit with Riptide and opened a huge slit on one of his sides, but the monster just cracked and let out a moo, and kept going. The beast did not touch me, but I could feel the warmth of its metal skin. Your body temperature could have cooked a frozen burrito.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Let me go! - Clarisse tapped my hand. - Percy, damn you!</strong>
</p><p>-Damn you? -Artemis said-That girl has serious problems. He just saved her.</p><p>
  <strong>I dropped it like a sack by the pine and turned to face the bulls. We were now on the other side of the hill, with the Valley of Camp Half-Blood just below.</strong>
</p><p>-They can't come in-said Dionysus.</p><p>
  <strong>The cottages, the training areas, the Casa Grande - all in danger if the bulls passed us. Annabeth shouted orders to the other heroes, telling them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted.</strong>
</p><p>- Where are the other campers? - Zeus wants to know.</p><p>
  <strong>Bull Number 1 made a very sharp turn and started to turn back towards me. As he passed through the middle of the hill, where the invisible line of the border should have stopped him, he slowed down a little, as if fighting a strong wind; but then he broke through the barrier and kept going. Bull Number 2 turned to face me, fire crackling in the deep cut I'd made on its side. I can't say if I felt any pain, but his ruby eyes seemed fixed on me as if I had just taken things personally.</strong><br/>
<strong>I couldn't fight both bulls at the same time. I would have to take down Bull Number 2 first and cut off its head before Bull Number 1 invested again, until it was within my reach. I already felt my arms tired. I realized how much time had passed since the last time I trained with Countercurrent, and how I had lost the practice. I attacked, but Bull Number 2 launched flames at me. I rolled to the side as the air turned to pure heat. All the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. My foot got caught in something - a tree root, maybe - and the pain went up my ankle. Still, I managed to strike a blow with the sword and cut off a piece of the monster's snout. He galloped away, out of control and disoriented. But, before I could feel very satisfied with that, I tried to stand and my left leg faltered. The ankle was sprained, maybe broken</strong>
</p><p>-Luck runs from him. There must be some illness in that boy, ”said Apollo.</p><p>. <strong>Bull Number 1 invested in my direction. There was no way to drag myself out of his way. Annabeth shouted:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Tyson, help him!</strong><br/>
<strong>Somewhere nearby, towards the top of the hill, Tyson wailed:</strong><br/>
<strong>- No ... I can ... cross!</strong><br/>
<strong>- I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter the camp!</strong><br/>
<strong>A thunderstorm shook the slope. Suddenly, Tyson was there, firing at me and shouting:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Percy needs help!</strong><br/>
<strong>Before I could say no, Tyson threw himself between me and the bull just as he unleashed a burst of nuclear fire.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Tyson! I shouted.</strong><br/>
<strong>The explosion swirled around him like a red tornado. I could only see the black silhouette of his body. I knew with terrible certainty that my friend had just turned into a column of ash. But when the fire subsided, Tyson was still standing there, practically unharmed. Not even his shabby clothes were singed. The bull must have been as surprised as I was, because before he could exhale a second rash Tyson clenched his fists and hit him in the face.</strong><br/>
<strong>- MUCH COW!</strong></p><p>The gods laughed until they couldn't take it.</p><p>His fists opened a crater where the bull's snout would be. Two small columns of fire erupted from the ears</p><p>
  <strong>Tyson hit him again and crumpled the bronze under his hands like aluminum foil. The bull's head now looked like a sock doll turned inside out.</strong><br/>
<strong>- In floor! Shouted Tyson.</strong><br/>
<strong>The bull staggered and fell on its back. The legs swung feebly in the air, steam escaping from the head and other weird places. Annabeth ran to see how I was doing. My ankle seemed to be full of acid, but she gave me some Olympus nectar in her flask and I immediately started to feel better. There was a burning smell that I later realized was coming from me. The hairs on my arms had been completely singed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- And the other bull? - I asked.</strong><br/>
<strong>Annabeth pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of Mean Cow Number 2. She had impaled it by the hind leg with a celestial bronze spear. With its half-destroyed snout and a huge slash on its side, the animal tried to run in slow motion, walking in circles like some kind of carousel animal.</strong><br/>
<strong>Clarisse took off the helmet and marched towards us. A lock of her fibrous brown hair was smoking, but she didn't seem to notice.</strong><br/>
<strong>- You ruined everything! She yelled at me. - I had everything under control!</strong>
</p><p>-Yes, super, said Demeter.</p><p>
  <strong>I was too stunned to respond. Annabeth grunted:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Good to see you too, Clarisse.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Argh! Shouted Clarisse. - Never, NEVER try to save me again!</strong><br/>
<strong>- Clarisse - said Annabeth - you have some injured campers.</strong><br/>
<strong>It made her come to her senses. Even Clarisse was concerned about the soldiers under her command.</strong><br/>
<strong>"I'm going back," she snarled, and then stepped away heavily to assess the damage. I looked at Tyson.</strong><br/>
<strong>- You didn't die.</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson looked down as if embarrassed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Excuse me. I came to help. I disobeyed you.</strong><br/>
<strong>"My fault," said Annabeth. - I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the border to save him. Otherwise, you would have died.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Let him cross the border? - I asked. - But ...</strong><br/>
<strong>"Percy," she said, "have you looked at Tyson closely?" I mean ... for your face. Ignore the Mist and really look at it.</strong><br/>
<strong>The Mist makes human beings see only what their brain can process ... I knew it could fool demigods too, but ... I looked at Tyson's face. It was not easy. I always had a hard time looking directly at him, although I never quite understood why. He thought it was just because there was always peanut butter in his crooked teeth.</strong><br/>
<strong>I forced myself to focus on his big, awkward nose, then a little higher up, his eyes. No, not eyes. One eye. A big, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of the forehead, with thick lashes and big tears running down the cheeks on both sides.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Tyson," I stammered. - You are a...</strong><br/>
<strong>"Cyclops," suggested Annabeth. - A baby, judging by the looks. That was probably why he was unable to cross the border like bulls. Tyson is one of the homeless orphans.</strong><br/>
<strong>- One of what?</strong><br/>
<strong>"They're in almost every big city," said Annabeth, in an unpleasant way. - It's ... mistakes, Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, usually, one god in particular ... and they are not always perfect. Nobody wants them. They are thrown aside.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone looked at Poseidon.<br/>
-Who lives with Nymphs is You -Pinned Athena -If Annabeth is right, You have one more.<br/>
Poseidon swallowed.</p><p>
  <strong>They grow up on the streets, alone. I don't know how he found him, but he obviously likes you. We must take him to Chiron and let him decide what to do.</strong><br/>
<strong>- But the fire. How...</strong><br/>
<strong>- He's a cyclops. Annabeth paused, as if remembering something unpleasant. - They operate the forges of the gods. They need to be immune to fire. That's what I've been trying to tell you.</strong><br/>
<strong>I was completely shocked. How had he never realized what Tyson was? But I didn't have much time to think about it at the time. The entire slope of the hill was on fire. Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two bulls felled to discard, and I had no idea how they would fit in our normal recyclable garbage dumps. Clarisse came back and wiped the soot off her forehead.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Jackson, if you can take it, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to Casa Grande and inform Tantalus what happened.</strong>
</p><p>-Tantalus?.</p><p>
  <strong>- Tantalus? - I asked.</strong><br/>
<strong>"The activities director," said Clarisse impatiently.</strong>
</p><p>"Did Tantalus put me in my place?" Quiron said without believing. "After all he did. Why?" .</p><p>
  <strong>- The activities director is Chiron. And where is Argos? He's in charge of security. It should be here.</strong><br/>
<strong>Clarisse made a bitter face.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Argos was fired. You two have been apart for a long time. Things are changing.</strong>
</p><p>Even Dionysus was concerned.<br/>
-Send Chiron and Argos, and hire Tantalos? Where are we headed? ”Said the god of wine.</p><p>-<strong> But, Chiron ... He's been training boys to fight monsters for over three thousand years. It can't just be gone. What happened?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"That happened," said Clarisse.</strong><br/>
<strong>She pointed to Thalia's tree. All campers knew the history of the tree. Six years earlier, Grover, Annabeth and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke arrived at Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they were trapped at the top of the hill, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, put up resistance there, to give friends time to reach safety. When she was dying. Zeus took pity and turned her into a pine. His spirit reinforced the magical borders of the camp, protecting him from monsters. The pine tree has been there ever since, strong and healthy. But now its leaves were yellow. A huge pile of dead leaves accumulated at the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, there was a bullet-sized hole, dripping green sap.</strong><br/>
<strong>The ice sliced my chest. I now understood why the camp was in danger. The magical boundaries were failing because Thalia's tree was dying. Someone had poisoned her.</strong>
</p><p>A storm will start outside Olympus.<br/>
-First they kill my daughter and now that? -Explained Zeus -A poisoned, to end the demigods. Whoever did this, will pay dearly.<br/>
-It could only have been Cronos-Said Poseidon-But how?<br/>
"There has to be a solution," said Hera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-We are crazy, that can be it-Said Hephaestus-We put a man who, killed his own son and served him dinner, to take care of our children ?.<br/>-You're right. We are acting on impulse, ”said Athena.“ Staying at camp is not going to be a punishment for Tantalos. It will be a punishment for campers.<br/>Everyone agreed, they had made a wrong choice.</p><p>- My new chalet mate said Hera-We were right, and he's still staying at camp.</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever come home and found your room all messed up? As if some helpful person (hi, mommy!) Had tried to "fix it" and suddenly, you couldn't find anything else?</strong>
</p><p>-In my case, it is Amphitrite-Said Poseidon-How I hate it.</p><p>
  <strong>And even if nothing is missing, do you have that creepy feeling that someone has been looking at your things and cleaning everything with furniture polish that smells like lemon?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It was that kind of thing that I felt when I saw Camp Half-Blood again. On the surface, nothing looked that different. The Casa Grande was still there with its blue roof and its balcony all around. The strawberry fields were still warming up in the sun. The same buildings with white Greek columns spread across the valley - the amphitheater, the fighting arena, the dining hall that overlooks the Long Island Strait. And, nestled between the woods and the stream, the same cottages - a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But now there was an atmosphere of danger. I could tell that something was wrong.</strong>
</p><p>-There is a tension in the air-Said Aphrodite.</p><p>
  <strong>Instead of playing volleyball on the sand court, counselors and satyrs stored weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously on the edge of the woods.</strong>
</p><p>- Even them? - Hades was scared.</p><p>
  <strong>The forest looked sick; the grass in the meadow was pale yellow, and the fire marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like ugly scars.</strong>
</p><p>-The Thalia tree, protected the place, gave life to the forest. It is practically the core - said Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>Someone had messed up my favorite place in the world, and I wasn't ... well, a happy camper. As we walked to Casa Grande, I recognized a lot of campers from last summer. Nobody stopped to talk. No one said, "Welcome back." Some looked twice when they saw Tyson, but most simply turned a blind eye and moved on, doing their duty - carrying messages, carrying swords to sharpen on whetstones. The camp looked like a military school. And believe me, I know them. I got kicked out of some. None of that mattered to Tyson. He was absolutely fascinated with everything he saw.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What is that? - he was amazed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Pegasus stables," I said. - Winged horses.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- What is that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Um ... those are the bathrooms.</strong>
</p><p>"Give it a discount," said Hermes.</p><p>- <strong>What is that?</strong><br/><strong>- The campers' cottages. If you don't know who your Olympian father is, you're left at Hermes' cottage ... that brown one right there ... until you find out. Then, when they already know, they join him to their father's or mother's group. He looked at me astonished.</strong><br/><strong>- Do you ... have a cottage?</strong><br/><strong>- Number 3.</strong><br/><strong>I pointed to a low gray building made of sea stones.</strong><br/><strong>- Do you live with friends in the cottage?</strong><br/><strong>- No. No, I'm alone. - I wasn't in the mood to explain. The embarrassing truth: I was the only one in that cottage because I was not supposed to be alive. The "Big Three" gods - Zeus, Poseidon and Hades - had made a pact after World War II to stop having children with mortals. We were more powerful than normal half-bloods. And too unpredictable. When we were angry, we tended to cause problems ... like World War II, for example. The "Big Three" pact had only been broken twice - when Zeus spawned Thalia and when Poseidon spawned me. None of us should have been born. Thalia turned into a pine when she was twelve. I ... well, I was doing my best not to follow her example. I had nightmares just thinking about what Poseidon could change me if I was ever on the verge of death - plankton, who knows.</strong></p><p>"I wouldn't do that," said Poseidon seriously, at the sight of Percy dead.</p><p>
  <strong>Or a floating cluster of seaweed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When we arrived at Casa Grande, we found Chiron in his quarters, listening to his favorite songs from the 1960s while packing his saddlebags. I think I should mention - Chiron is a centaur. From the waist up he looks like an ordinary, middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a messy beard. From the waist down, he's a white steed. You can pass as a human being by squeezing your lower half in a magic wheelchair. In fact, he impersonated my Latin teacher in sixth grade. But most of the time, if the ceilings are quite high, he prefers to circulate in his full centaur form.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as we saw him, Tyson froze.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Pony! He exclaimed, totally ecstatic. Chiron turned, looking offended.</strong>
</p><p>-Of course I'm offended-Said Quiron-Someone tells me I didn't hear that !.</p><p>-<strong> As I said?</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth and I ran up and hugged him.</strong><br/><strong>- Chiron, what's going on? Aren't you ... leaving? - Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like his second father. Chiron ruffled Annabeth's hair and gave her a kind smile.</strong><br/><strong>- Hello, child. And Percy, now look! You grew up this year!</strong><br/><strong>I swallowed.</strong><br/><strong>- Clarisse said you were ... you were ... fired.</strong><br/><strong>Chiron's eyes shone with somber humor.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was very upset. The tree he created from his daughter's spirit has been poisoned! Mr. D needed to punish someone.</strong></p><p>-Oh Quiron! ...<br/>"Don't be sorry, Dionisio," said Chiron.</p><p>
  <strong>"I mean: if it weren't for him," I muttered. Just thinking about the camp director, Mr. D, I was annoyed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But this is crazy! Exclaimed Annabeth. - Chiron, you couldn't have anything to do with the poisoning of Thalia's tree!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Despite that," sighed Chiron, "some on Olympus don't trust me now, given the circumstances."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What circumstances? - I asked.</strong>
</p><p>-That the Lord of the Titans is my father-sighed the Centaur.</p><p>
  <strong>Chiron's face clouded. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into the saddlebag while Frank Sinatra's music played on the micro system. Tyson was still looking at Chiron, delighted. He whimpered as if he wanted to caress Chiron, but was afraid to get any closer.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Pony?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chiron took a deep breath.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- My dear young cyclops! I am a centaur.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Chiron," I said. - And the tree? What happened?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He shook his head sadly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The poison used in Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom that I had never seen. It must have come from a monster deep in the depths of Tartarus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Then we know who is responsible. Cro ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do not invoke the titan's name, Percy. Especially, not here, and not now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He convinced Luke to do that, that traitor.</strong>
</p><p>- Did Luke poison the tree? - If Apolo was surprised - He and Thalia were friends, they fought monsters together. Is he so corrupted at this point?</p><p>"<strong>Perhaps," said Chiron. - But unfortunately I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it from happening and I cannot cure it. The tree is only a few weeks old, unless ...</strong><br/><strong>- Except what? Asked Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>"No," said Chiron. - A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical boundaries are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only a source of magic would be strong enough to counteract the poison, and it was lost centuries ago.</strong></p><p>-It can only be the Fleece-Said Zeus-No wonder that the name of the book is Sea of Monsters.</p><p>-<strong> Which is? - I asked. - We will find her!</strong><br/><strong>Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his sound. Then he turned and put his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eye.</strong><br/><strong>- Percy, you have to promise me that you will not act hastily. I told your mother that I didn't want you to come here this summer. It's too dangerous. But now that you're here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But don't go away.</strong><br/><strong>- Why? - I asked. - I want to do something! I can't just let all borders fall to the ground. The entire camp will be ...</strong><br/><strong>"Invaded by monsters," said Chiron. - Yes, that's what I'm afraid of. But you must not be tempted by some thoughtless action! This can be a trap for the lord of the titans. Remember last summer! He almost took your life.</strong><br/><strong>It was true, but I still really wanted to help. I also wanted to make Kronos pay. I mean, it was to be expected that the lord of the titans had learned his lessons ages ago, when he was overthrown by the gods. It was to be expected that being chopped into a million pieces and thrown into the darkest part of the Underworld would give you a subtle hint that no one wanted you around. But not. As he was immortal, he was still alive down there in Tartarus - suffering eternal pain, hungry to return and take revenge on Olympus. He could not act alone, but he was very good at distorting the minds of mortals, and even gods, to do their dirty work</strong>.</p><p>-No wonder, they called him the cheater-said Hades</p><p>
  <strong>The poisoning had to be his thing. Who else would be so low as to attack the Thalia tree, the only thing left of a heroine who had given her life to save her friends? Annabeth was trying very hard not to cry. Chiron wiped a tear from her cheek.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Stay with Percy, child," he said. - Take care that he is safe. Prophecy ... remember it!</strong>
</p><p>"Does Anna know?" Said Persephone.</p><p>- <strong>I ... I'm going to do this.</strong><br/><strong>- Um ... - I said. - The prophecy that has to do with me, but that the gods forbade them to tell me?</strong><br/><strong>No one answered.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Okay," I mumbled. - Just confirming.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Chiron ..." said Annabeth. - You told me that the gods made you immortal only as long as you needed to train heroes. If they fire you from camp ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy out of harm's way," he insisted. - Swear by the River Styx.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I swear ... I swear by the River Esige," said Annabeth. It thundered outside.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Very well," said Chiron. He seemed a little more relaxed. - Maybe my name will be cleared, and I will return. Until then, I will visit my wild relatives in the Everglades. It is possible that they know of some treatment that I have forgotten for the poisoned tree. In any case, I will remain in exile until this matter is resolved ... one way or the other. Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on, come on, kid. I need to entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We need to hope ... well, maybe they won't destroy the camp as quickly as I fear.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- After all, who is this Tantalus? - I asked. - What does he want taking his job?</strong>
</p><p>-What everyone wants, power and revenge - said Nemesis.</p><p>
  <strong>A shell trumpet sounded through the valley. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was time for the campers to gather for dinner.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Go," said Chiron. - You will find him in the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know that you are safe. No doubt, she must be worried by now. Just don't forget my warning! You are in grave danger. Don't think for a moment that the Lord of the Titans forgot you!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>With that, he left the apartment hitting his hooves and went down to the hall, while Tyson shouted after him:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Pony! Do not go!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I realized that I had forgotten to tell Chiron about my dream about Grover. It was too late. The best teacher he ever had was gone, maybe forever. Tyson started to cry loudly, almost as much as Annabeth.</strong>
</p><p>-He really likes me-said Quiron admired -He has a good heart.</p><p>
  <strong>I tried to tell him it was going to be all right, but I didn't believe it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion when the campers came from their cottages. We stood in the shade of a marble column and watched as they filed in line. Annabeth was still pretty upset, but she promised to talk to us later. Then she went to join her brothers at Athena's cottage - a dozen boys and girls with blond hair and gray eyes like hers. Annabeth was not the oldest, but she had spent more summers here than almost everyone else. You could see that just by looking at your camp necklace - one bill for each summer, and Annabeth had six. No one questioned his right to lead the line. Next came Clarisse, leading Ares' cottage. She had her arm in a sling and an ugly cut on her cheek, but other than that, the encounter with the bronze bulls didn't seem to intimidate her. Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back, which said: YOU MOVE, GIRL! But no one in her cottage even bothered to warn her. After the Ares children came Hephaestus' cottage - six guys led by Charles Beckendorf, a big fifteen-year-old African American boy</strong>
</p><p>"Only seven?" Said Hephaestus.</p><p>. H<strong>e had hands the size of baseball gloves and a hard, squinting face from looking into a blacksmith's forge all day. He was very nice after you met him, but no one ever called him Charlie, Chuck or Charles. Most just called him Beckendorf. It was said that he was capable of doing anything. Just give him a piece of metal and he could create a razor-sharp sword, a robotic warrior or a musical bird bath for his grandmother's garden. Whatever we wanted.</strong><br/><strong>The other cottages started to line up: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus. The naiads emerged from the canoe lake. Dryads emerged from the trees. A dozen satyrs came from the meadow, which reminded me of Grover with distress. I have always had a weakness for satyrs. When they were at the camp, they served as Mr. D, the director's puzzle, but his most important job was out there in the real world. They were the camp's scouts. They went undercover to schools all over the world, looking for possible half-bloods, and escorted them to the camp. That's how I met Grover. He was the first to recognize that I was a demigod. After the satyrs came in for dinner, the folks at Hermes' cottage came last.</strong><br/><strong>It was always the biggest cottage. Last summer, it was led by Luke, the guy who had fought Thalia and Annabeth at the top of Half-Blood Hill. For a while, before Poseidon complained, I stayed at Hermes' cottage. Luke became my friend ... and then he tried to kill me. Hermes's chalet was now led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They were not twins, but they were so similar that </strong><strong>mattered. I could never remember who was the oldest. Both were tall and thin, with brown hair falling in their eyes. They wore orange T-shirts from the HALF-BLOOD CAMP over loose-fitting shorts, and had those elf features of all the boys in Hermes: arched eyebrows, sarcastic smile and a sparkle in their eyes whenever they looked at you - as if they were about to throw a firecracker. inside your shirt. I always thought it was funny that the god of thieves had children with the surname "Stoll", which resembles the word "stole" in English, but the only time I mentioned it to Travis and Connor they looked at me like they didn't have a landscape. understood the joke.</strong></p><p>-I understood. - Hermes said - I understood the joke, and I didn't find it funny.</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as the last campers entered, I took Tyson to the middle of the pavilion. Conversations were interrupted. Heads turned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Who invited that? Murmured someone at Apollo's table.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked furiously in their direction, but I couldn't make out who was speaking. From the main table came a familiar, drawn voice.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, well, well, if it's not Peter Jackson! My millennium is complete.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I ground my teeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy Jackson ... sir.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Coke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes. Well, as you young people today, whatever.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He wore the usual Hawaiian shirt with a tiger print, shorts and sneakers with black socks. His bulging stomach and red, stained face made him look like a Las Vegas tourist who had stayed up late at the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr removed the grape skins and handed them to Mr. D, one at a time. Mr. D's real name is Dionysus. The god of wine. Zeus appointed him director of Camp Half-Blood to abstain for a hundred years - a punishment for flirting with a forbidden forest nymph. Beside him, where Chiron usually sat (or stood, in the form of a centaur), there was someone I had never seen - a pale, terribly thin man wearing an orange prisoner jumpsuit. The number above his pocket was 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty nails and badly cut gray hair, as if his last haircut was done with a lawn mower. He looked at me; your eyes made me nervous. He looked ... in tatters. Angry, frustrated and hungry, all at the same time.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"That boy," said Dionysus, "needs to keep an eye on him." Son of Poseidon, you know.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! Said the prisoner. - That one.</strong>
</p><p>-What did you say about Percy to Tantalus? -Poseidon wanted to know.</p><p>
  <strong>His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already talked at length about me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I am Tantalus," said the prisoner, smiling coldly. - On a special mission here, well, until my lord Dionysus decides otherwise. As for you, Perseus Jackson, I really hope you will avoid causing further problems.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Problems? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table - the front page of the New York Post that day. I had my photograph from the yearbook at Meriwether College. It was difficult for me to distinguish the headline, but I had a good guess at what it said. Something like: Thirteen Year Old Freak Sets Fire in the Gym.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes, problems," said Tantalus with satisfaction. - You caused a lot of them last summer, as far as I know.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was too angry to speak. As if it were my fault that the gods had almost entered a civil war. A satyr came forward, tense, and placed a barbecue dish in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty cup and said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Black beer. Barq’s special reserve, 1967.</strong>
</p><p>-He thinks he's going to make it-Laughed Athena-Pathetic.</p><p>
  <strong>The glass filled itself with a sparkling liquid. Tantalus held out his hand doubtfully, as if he were afraid the cup would be hot.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Go ahead, old man," said Dionysus, with a strange gleam in his eyes. - Maybe it will work now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tantalus tried to grab the glass, but it slipped away quickly before he could touch it. A few drops of black beer overflowed, and Tantalus tried to collect them with his fingers, but the drops slid away, as if they were mercury, before he reached them. He groaned and turned to the barbecue plate. He picked up a fork and tried to poke a piece of breast, but the plate slid to the end of the table and flew straight to the coals of the brazier.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Damn it! Muttered Tantalus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Ah! what a pity ... - said Dionysus in a voice that overflowed false solidarity. - Maybe in a few days. Believe me, old man, working at this camp will be torture enough. I am sure that your old curse, more day, less day, will end.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"More day, less day," murmured Tantalus, looking at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry a person's throat is after a thousand years?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are that spirit of the Punishment Fields," I said. The one who stands in the pond, with the fruit tree just above, but cannot eat or drink.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tantalus gave me a sarcastic smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You're a real scholar, aren't you, boy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You must have done something really awful when you were alive," I said, a little impressed. - What's it?</strong>
</p><p>-Percy should study more - said Artemis reproachfully.</p><p>
  <strong>Tantalus' eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I'll keep an eye on you, Percy Jackson," said Tantalus. -I do not want problems in my camp.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Your camp is already in trouble ... sir.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! go sit down, Johnson - sighed Dionysus. - I think that table over there is yours ... the one where no one else wants to sit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My face was burning, but I knew it was best not to react. Dionysus was a big child, but a big child immortal and superpowered. I said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on, Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! no - said Tantalus. - The monster stays here. We will decide what to do with it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"With him," I said. - His name is Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The new activities director raised an eyebrow.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tyson saved the camp," I insisted. - He crushed those bronze bulls. If it weren't for that, they would have burned this whole place down.</strong>
</p><p>"Don't even say that," said Hestia.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes," sighed Tantalus, "and how pitiful it would have been." Dionysus chuckled. "Leave us," ordered Tantalus, "while we decide the fate of the creature."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson looked at me with fear in his one big eye, but I knew I couldn't disobey a direct order from the camp directors. At least, not openly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I'll be right there, big guy," I promised. - Do not worry. We'll find a cool place for you to sleep tonight.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson nodded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I believe in you. You are my friend.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I felt even more guilty. I crawled over to Poseidon's table and collapsed on the bench, a nymph from the woods took me a plate of olympian pizza with olives and pepperoni, but I wasn't hungry. I was almost killed twice that day. He had managed to end the school year with a complete disaster. Camp Half-Blood was in serious trouble and Chiron had told me not to do anything about it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was not very grateful, but I took my dinner to the bronze brazier, as was the custom, and threw part of it into the flames.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Poseidon," I murmured, "accept my offer. And send me some help in the meantime, I prayed in silence. Please. The smoke from the burnt pizza turned into something fragrant - the smell of a light sea breeze mixed with the scent of flowers - but I wasn't sure if that meant my dad really listened. I went back to my place. I didn't think the situation could get much worse. But then Tantalus sent one of the satyrs to blow the shell trumpet to call our attention to the warnings.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes, very well," said Tantalus after the conversation was quiet. - Another beautiful meal! Or, at least, that's what I was told. - As he spoke, he put his hand close to the refilled dinner plate, as if, who knows, the food would not notice what he was doing. But he noticed. The plate shot across the table as soon as his hand reached a distance of six inches. - And here, on the first day of my term - he continued - I would like to say what a pleasant way of punishment it is to be here. Over the summer, I hope to torture, I mean, interact with each of you children.</strong>
</p><p>the gods swallowed. What the fuck they had done.</p><p><strong>Everyone seems ready to eat. Dionysus clapped politely, drawing some dismayed applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still planted by the main table, apparently uncomfortable, but every time he tried to escape the limelight Tantalus pulled him back.</strong><br/><strong>- And now, some changes! - Tantalus gave the campers a wry smile. - We are reinstating chariot races! - Murmurs erupted on all tables - agitation, fear, disbelief</strong>.</p><p>Chiron gasped in fright.<br/>- Crazy, he went crazy. Dionísio and I are thinking about stopping in time-Said the Centaur.</p><p>- <strong>Now I know - continued Tântalo, raising his voice - that these races were suspended a few years ago due to, uh ... technical problems.</strong><br/><strong>"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," shouted someone from Apollo's table.</strong><br/><strong>- Yes Yes! Said Tantalus. - But I know that all of you will join me to welcome the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will be awarded to the winners every month. Teams can register in the morning! The first race will take place in three days. We will release you from most of your usual activities so that you prepare the chariots and choose your horses. Ah! And did I even mention that the victorious cottage team will be released from their daily obligations in the month they win? An explosion of lively conversations - no work in the kitchen for an entire month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious? So the last person from whom I expected an objection objected.</strong><br/><strong>- But, sir! Said Clarisse.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>She looked nervous, but she stood up to talk about Ares's table. Some of the campers laughed when they saw the “YOU MUGE, GIRL” sign on her back.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- And the patrol service? I mean, if we abandon everything to prepare our chariots ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! the heroine of the day - exclaimed Tantalus. - The brave Clarisse, who alone defeated the bronze bulls!</strong>
</p><p>-How? -Hades said -The others were invisible ?.</p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse blinked, then blushed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh, I don't ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"And modest too," smiled Tantalus.</strong>
</p><p>-Not even she wants to take the honor. -Ares said.</p><p>- <strong>Do not worry, dear! This is a summer camp. We're here to have fun, right?</strong></p><p>"The place is dying, and he wants to have fun?" Said Persephone.</p><p>- <strong>But the tree ...</strong><br/><strong>"And now," said Tantalus as several of Clarisse's chalet companions pulled her back to the bench - before we move on to the fire and singing, a small domestic issue: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase thought it appropriate, for some reason, to bring this here. Tantalus waved his hand at Tyson. An uncomfortable murmur spread among the campers. Several people looked at me sideways. I wanted to kill Tantalus.</strong><br/><strong>"Now, of course," he said, "the Cyclops have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with very little brain capacity under normal circumstances, I would release this beast in the woods and send you in pursuit with torches and sticks." But who knows? Perhaps this cyclops is not as horrible as its brothers.</strong></p><p>- Bloodthirsty Tyson? He called Chiron a pony, he saved the camp, ”said Apollo.</p><p><strong>Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I thought of the stables, but that would make the horses nervous. Perhaps Hermes's cottage?</strong><br/><strong>Silence at Hermes' table. Travis and Connor Stoll were suddenly very interested in the tablecloth. I couldn't blame them. Hermes' cottage was always full enough to burst. There was no way to house a six-foot-five cyclops.</strong><br/><strong>"Come on, come on," teased Tantalus. - The monster can perform some household chores. Any suggestions on where this beast should be collected?</strong><br/><strong>Suddenly everyone was gaping. Tantalus abruptly left Tyson, surprised. All I could do was look in disbelief at the bright green light that was about to change my life - an impressive holographic image that appeared above Tyson's head</strong>.</p><p>“Did you claim it?” They all murmur in disbelief.<br/>-I know what I'm doing. Percy asked for help, I'm just attending-Said the god of the sea.</p><p>
  <strong>With a knot of nausea in my stomach, I remembered what Annabeth had said about the Cyclops: They are the children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, normally, one god in particular ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident - the same symbol that had appeared on me the day Poseidon claimed me as his son. There was a moment of reverent silence. Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited their whole lives in vain. When I was claimed by Poseidon last summer, everyone knelt respectfully. But there they followed the example of Tantalus: and Tantalus burst out laughing.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Good! I think we now know where to put the beast. By the gods, I can see the familiar resemblance!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everyone laughed, except Annabeth and some of my other friends. Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too perplexed, trying to chase away the glowing trident that was now gradually disappearing. He was too innocent to understand how much they were laughing at his expense, and how cruel people were. But I did understand. I had a new chalet mate. And he had a monster as a half brother.</strong>
</p><p>-Weighed-said Hermes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- O ataque de pombos demoníacos-Leu Perséfone.</p><p>
  <strong>Os dias que se seguiram foram tortura, exatamente como Tântalo queria.</strong>
</p><p>- Tortura é o segundo nome de Tantalos - disse Artemis, cerrando os dentes. - Para ele, este é um parque de diversões.</p><p><strong>Primeiro, Tyson se mudou para a casa de Poseidon, rindo para si mesmo a cada quinze segundos e dizendo: </strong><br/><strong>- Percy é meu irmão? </strong><br/><strong>Como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria</strong> .</p><p>"Tyson cresceu sozinho", disse Hermes. "Ninguém, sem casa e sem amor." E agora ele descobre que tem pai e irmão. Ele ganhou o melhor prêmio. E de prêmios que eu entendo.</p><p><strong>"Ei, Tyson", eu estava dizendo. - Não é assim tão simples</strong> .</p><p>Simples para ele ou para você? -Atena disse</p><p>
  <strong>Mas não havia como explicar isso a ele. Ele estava nas nuvens. E eu ... por mais que gostei do grandalhão, não pude deixar de me sentir envergonhada. Envergonhado. Lá, eu disse. Meu pai, o todo-poderoso Poseidon, ficou furioso com algum espírito da natureza, e Tyson foi o resultado. Quero dizer, eu tinha lido os mitos sobre o ciclope. Ele até lembrou que eles eram frequentemente filhos de Poseidon. Mas nunca percebi que isso os tornava ... minha família</strong>
</p><p>-A família é complicada. Ainda mais nosso - disse Apollo.</p><p>. <strong>Até Tyson morar comigo, no beliche ao lado. Depois, houve comentários dos outros campistas. De repente, eu não era Percy Jackson, o cara legal que havia recuperado o raio de Zeus no verão passado. Agora eu era Percy Jackson, o pobre idiota que tinha um monstro feio como irmão.</strong></p><p>–Ele deveria parar de se importar com o que os outros pensam — disse Hefesto — Ou pelas aparências — Disse olhando para Hera, que o olhava como se quisesse jogar novamente no Monte Olimpo.</p><p>- <strong>Ele não é realmente meu irmão! - protestei sempre que Tyson não estava por perto. - Ele é mais como um meio-irmão do lado monstruoso da família. Como ... um meio irmão de segundo grau ou algo assim. Ninguém se apaixonou por isso. Eu admito - eu estava com raiva do meu pai. Ele sentiu que ser filho havia se tornado uma piada.</strong></p><p>-Eu nunca pensei que Percy fosse agir assim - disse Poseidon -Eu o entendo, mas não concordo.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth tentou me fazer sentir melhor. Ele sugeriu que formássemos uma equipe para a corrida de carros, para desviar a cabeça dos problemas. Não me interpretem mal - nós dois odiamos Tântalo e estávamos muito preocupados com o acampamento - mas não sabíamos o que fazer. Até que apresentássemos algum plano brilhante para salvar a árvore de Thalia, achamos que poderíamos participar das corridas. Afinal, a mãe de Annabeth, Athena, inventou a carruagem e meu pai criou os cavalos. Juntos, essa pista seria nossa. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Numa linda manhã, Annabeth e eu estávamos sentados no lago canoa desenhando esboços de carros, quando algumas pessoas engraçadas do chalé de Afrodite apareceram e me perguntaram se eu precisava de um delineador ... </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! Desculpe, olhos. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Enquanto se afastavam rindo, Annabeth grunhiu:</strong>
</p><p>- <strong>O que você precisa fazer, Percy, é ignorá-los. Você não é o culpado por ter um monstro como irmão. </strong><br/><strong>- Ele não é meu irmão! Eu atirei. - E ele também não é um monstro!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth levantou as sobrancelhas.</strong>
</p><p>-A resposta é sim para ambos -disse Hestia- Mas às vezes monstros são melhores que humanos.</p><p>- <strong>Ei, não fique com raiva de mim! E tecnicamente, ele é, sim, um monstro. </strong><br/><strong>- Você deu a ele permissão para entrar no acampamento. </strong><br/><strong>- Porque era a única maneira de salvar sua vida! Quero dizer, desculpe, Percy, não esperava que Poseidon o reivindicasse. Os ciclopes são as criaturas mais enganadoras e traiçoeiras ... </strong><br/><strong>- Ele não é! O que você tem contra o ciclope, afinal? </strong><br/><strong>Os ouvidos de Annabeth ficaram rosados. Eu tinha a sensação de que havia algo que ela não estava me dizendo - algo ruim.</strong></p><p>"Algo no passado", disse Quiron, "E se Annabeth nunca foi em uma missão, até Percy chegar, isso foi antes do acampamento."</p><p>" <strong>Esqueça", disse ela. - Agora, o eixo para esta biga ... </strong><br/><strong>"Você o trata como se ele fosse uma coisa horrível", eu disse. - Ele salvou minha vida. </strong><br/><strong>Annabeth jogou o lápis no chão e se levantou. </strong><br/><strong>- Então talvez você deva projetar uma carruagem com ele! </strong><br/><strong>- Talvez eu deva! </strong><br/><strong>- Ótimo! </strong><br/><strong>- Ótimo! </strong><br/><strong>Ela saiu tempestuosa e eu me senti ainda pior do que antes.</strong><br/><strong>Nos dias seguintes, tentei manter minha cabeça longe de problemas. Silena Beauregard, uma das garotas mais legais do chalé de Afrodite, me deu minha primeira aula de equitação em um pégaso. Ele explicou que havia apenas um cavalo alado imortal chamado Pegasus, que ainda andava livre em algum lugar do céu, mas ao longo dos anos ele gerou muitos filhos, nenhum realmente rápido ou heróico, mas todos com o mesmo nome que o primeiro e o último. maior. Sendo o filho do deus do mar, nunca gostei de andar no céu. Meu pai tinha uma rivalidade com Zeus, então tentei ficar fora do domínio do senhor do ar o máximo possível. Mas a sensação de montar um cavalo alado era diferente. Isso não me levou nem perto do nervosismo de estar em um avião.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Talvez fosse porque meu pai havia criado cavalos de espuma do mar, e assim os pegasus eram uma espécie de ... território neutro. Eu pude entender seus pensamentos. Não fiquei surpreso quando meu pégaso galopou pelas copas das árvores ou perseguiu um bando de gaivotas em uma nuvem. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O problema era que Tyson também queria montar os "pôneis de galinha"</strong>
</p><p>"Como ele pode ser tão fofo?" Disse Hécate.</p><p>, <strong>mas o pégaso estava distante sempre que ele se aproximava. Eu disse telepaticamente a eles que Tyson não os machucaria, mas eles não pareciam acreditar. Isso fez Tyson chorar. A única pessoa no campo que não teve nenhum problema com Tyson era Beckendorf, da casa de Hefesto. O deus do ferreiro sempre trabalhou com ciclopes em suas forjas, então Beckendorf levou Tyson ao arsenal para ensiná-lo a trabalhar com metais. Ele disse que faria Tyson fazer itens mágicos como um mestre em um piscar de olhos. Depois do almoço, eu treinei na arena com o chalé de Apollo. Esgrima sempre foi meu ponto forte. As pessoas diziam que eu era melhor nisso do que qualquer campista nos últimos cem anos, exceto, talvez, Luke. Eu sempre fui comparado a Luke.</strong></p><p>- O que é horrível - disse Artemis - Ainda mais quem ele é.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu venci os caras de Apolo com facilidade. Eu deveria praticar contra os chalés de Ares e Athena, já que eles tinham os melhores espadachins, mas não me dava bem com Clarisse e seus irmãos, e depois da discussão com Annabeth eu simplesmente não queria vê-la. Fui para aulas de tiro com arco, apesar de ter gostado muito, e não era o mesmo sem o ensino de Quíron. Nas artes e ofícios, comecei a esculpir um busto de Poseidon, mas estava se tornando tão parecido com Sylvester Stallone que eu o rejeitei. Escalou a parede de treinamento na dificuldade máxima, com lava e terremoto.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>E à noite ele fazia a patrulha da fronteira. Embora Tântalo tenha insistido em que esquecemos de tentar proteger o campo, alguns dos campistas mantinham uma vigilância baixa, estabelecendo uma escala em nosso tempo livre. Eu me sentava no topo da Colina Mestiça e assistia dríades indo e vindo, cantando para o pinheiro moribundo.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu espero que ele não descubra. Eu nem quero imaginar qual seria o castigo ”, disse Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>Os sátiros carregavam suas flautas de cana e tocavam melodias mágicas da natureza, e por algum tempo as agulhas de pinheiro pareceram mais encorpadas. O aroma das flores na colina era um pouco mais doce e a grama parecia mais verde. Mas assim que a música parou, a doença voltou a ocorrer. A colina inteira parecia estar infectada, morrendo pelo veneno que se infiltrara nas raízes da árvore. Quanto mais eu ficava sentado, mais ficava com raiva. Luke tinha feito isso. Lembrei-me do seu sorriso malicioso, a cicatriz da garra do dragão em seu rosto. Ele fingiu ser meu amigo e sempre foi o criado número um de Cronus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu abri minha palma. A cicatriz que Luke me fez no verão passado estava desaparecendo, mas eu ainda podia vê-la - uma ferida branca em forma de asterisco, onde seu escorpião das profundezas havia me picado. Pensei no que Luke havia dito na noite anterior antes de tentar me matar: adeus, Percy. Uma nova Era de Ouro está chegando. E você não fará parte disso.</strong>
</p><p>-Ele não sabe o que diz - disse Poseidon. Mas todo mundo estava nervoso.</p><p>
  <strong>À noite, eu tinha mais sonhos com Grover. Às vezes eu ouvia apenas fragmentos de sua voz</strong>
</p><p>-Quando ele perceberá isso, é uma conexão empática? - disse Quiron.</p><p>. <strong>Uma vez eu o ouvi dizer: é isso. Em outro: ele gosta de ovelhas.</strong></p><p>-Ela gosta de ovelhas, mar de monstros. Só pode ser Polifemo - disse Nemesis - demoramos muito tempo para notar. Grover foi pego por ele, mas como ainda não está ensopado?</p><p>
  <strong>Pensei em contar a Annabeth meus sonhos, mas me sentiria um tolo. Ou seja: ele gosta de ovelhas? Ela teria pensado que eu era louco.</strong>
</p><p>-Ela saberia o que é -Atena disse.</p><p>
  <strong>Na noite anterior à corrida, Tyson e eu terminamos nossa carruagem. É legal. Tyson fez as peças de metal nas forjas do arsenal. Lixei a madeira e montei a carruagem. Era azul e branco, com desenhos de ondas nas laterais e um tridente pintado na frente. Após esse trabalho duro, era justo que Tyson fosse meu co-piloto, embora eu soubesse que os cavalos não gostariam e que o peso extra de Tyson me atrasaria. Quando íamos dormir, Tyson disse: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Você está louco? Eu percebi que estava franzindo a testa. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não, eu não estou bravo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Deitou-se no beliche e ficou em silêncio no escuro. Seu corpo era grande demais para a cama. Quando ele tirou as cobertas, seus pés estavam fora. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Eu sou um monstro. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não diga isso.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Está tudo bem. Eu serei um bom monstro. Então você não precisa ficar com raiva. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu não sabia o que dizer. Olhei para o teto e senti como se estivesse morrendo lentamente, junto com a árvore de Thalia.</strong>
</p><p><strong>- É só que ... eu nunca tive um meio-irmão antes. - Tentei impedir minha voz de quebrar. - É realmente diferente para mim</strong> . <strong>E eu estou preocupado com o acampamento. E outro amigo meu, Grover ... ele pode estar com problemas.</strong></p><p>"Não há razão para descontar Tyson", disse Hefesto.</p><p>
  <strong>Continuo sentindo que devo fazer algo para ajudar, mas não sei o quê. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson não disse nada. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Com licença", eu disse. - Não é sua culpa. Estou com raiva de Poseidon. Eu sinto que ele está tentando me atrapalhar, tipo, ele está tentando nos confrontar ou algo assim, e eu não entendo o porquê.</strong>
</p><p>-Por que eu iria querer incomodar? -Poseidon disse chocado.</p><p>
  <strong>Ouvi um som profundo e sem graça. Tyson estava roncando. Suspirei. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Boa noite, grandalhão. Eu também fechei meus olhos. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No meu sonho, Grover estava usando um vestido de noiva. Não lhe convinha muito bem. O vestido era muito longo e a barra estava incrustada com lama seca. O decote estava escorregando dos ombros. Um véu esfarrapado cobria seu rosto. Ele estava em uma caverna úmida, iluminada apenas por tochas. Havia um palete em um canto e um tear antiquado em outro, com um pedaço de pano branco tecido na moldura. E Grover olhou diretamente para mim, como se eu fosse um programa de TV que ele estava esperando. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Graças aos deuses! Ele gemeu. - Você pode me ouvir?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O eu dos meus sonhos demorou muito tempo a responder. Ele ainda estava olhando em volta, tentando entender o teto de estalactites, o cheiro de ovelhas e cabras, os sons de rosnados, grunhidos e balidos que pareciam vir de trás de uma rocha do tamanho de uma geladeira que bloqueava a única saída da sala. como se houvesse uma caverna muito maior atrás dela. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Percy? Disse Grover. - Por favor, não tenho forças para me projetar melhor. Você precisa me ouvir! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Estou ouvindo", eu disse. - Grover, o que está havendo? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Por trás da rocha, uma voz monstruosa gritou: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Querida! Você está pronto? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover se encolheu. Ele gritou em falsete: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ainda não, meu amor! Mais alguns dias! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ah! Não se passaram duas semanas? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- N-não, meu amor. Apenas cinco dias. Mais doze para ir.</strong>
</p><p>-Espere ... Grover é a noiva de Polifemo? - disse Apolo - sei que é sério, mas não consigo deixar de rir - disse o deus rindo. <br/>-E inteligente. E isso vai mantê-lo vivo - disse Dionísio -, mas é muito engraçado, imagino uma noiva sátira agora.</p><p>
  <strong>O monstro ficou em silêncio, talvez tentando fazer as contas. Ele deve ter sido pior do que eu em aritmética, porque disse: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tudo bem, mas se apresse! Quero VEEEEER sob esse véu, ele-ele-ele. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover virou-se para mim novamente. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Você precisa me ajudar! Não há mais tempo! Estou preso nesta caverna. Em uma ilha, no mar. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Onde? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Eu não sei exatamente! Eu fui para a Flórida e fui embora. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O que? Como você ... </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- É uma armadilha! Disse Grover. É por isso que nenhum sátiro jamais retornou de sua missão. Ele é um pastor, Percy! E ele tem. Sua natureza mágica é tão poderosa que cheira exatamente ao grande deus Pan! Os sátiros vêm aqui pensando que encontraram Pan e são pegos e comidos por Polifemo!</strong>
</p><p>-Ele ainda está com o velo? .Isto é para ser dos heróis, não para atrair comida. Os heróis ainda não o resgataram, porque não sabem o que ele tem, ninguém se aventuraria lá sem motivo - disse Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>Poly-quem? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O ciclope! Disse Grover, exasperado. Eu quase escapei. Eu fui para Santo Agostinho. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Mas ele te seguiu", eu disse, lembrando do meu primeiro sonho. - E o encurralou em uma loja de noivas. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"É isso aí", disse Grover. - Minha primeira conexão empática deve ter funcionado, então. Olha, este vestido de noiva é a única coisa que me mantém vivo. Ele gostou do meu cheiro, mas disse que era apenas um perfume com cheiro de cabra. Felizmente, ele não vê muito bem. O olho ainda está meio cego, a última vez que alguém o acerta. Mas você logo perceberá quem eu sou. Você está me dando apenas duas semanas para terminar o rabo do seu vestido e está ficando impaciente! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Espere um minuto. O ciclope pensa que você é ... </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Sim! Grover murmurou. - Ele acha que sou uma dama do Ciclope e quer se casar comigo!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Em circunstâncias diferentes, eu teria começado a rir, mas a voz de Grover era muito séria. Ele estava tremendo de medo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Eu vou te salvar", prometi. - Onde você está? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No mar dos monstros, é claro! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Mar do que? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Já disse! Eu não sei exatamente onde é! E, olhe, Percy ... Me desculpe por isso, mas essa conexão empática ... bem, eu não tive escolha. Nossas emoções estão ligadas agora. Se eu morrer ... </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não me diga. Eu também morro </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, bem, talvez não! Você pode viver por anos em estado vegetativo. Mas seria muito melhor se você me tirasse daqui. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Querida! Gritou o monstro. - É hora do jantar! Oh, que delicioso, carne de carneiro! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover choramingou. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Preciso ir. Venha rápido!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Esperar! Você disse que "aquilo" estava lá. O que? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mas a voz de Grover estava ficando mais fraca.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>preocupação. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou. A voz enviou um calafrio pela minha espinha, pois era exatamente como o monstro que eu ouvira no meu sonho. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A manhã da corrida estava quente e úmida. A névoa era baixa sobre a terra, como vapor de uma sauna. Milhões de pássaros empoleirados nas árvores - pombos cinzentos e brancos, só que não estragaram como pombos comuns. Eles fizeram aqueles rangidos metálicos desagradáveis que me lembraram o radar submarino.</strong>
</p><p>-Estes são os pombos demoníacos!</p><p>
  <strong>A pista de corrida foi construída em um campo gramado entre a linha de tiro com arco e a floresta. O chalé de Hefesto usou touros de bronze, completamente domesticados depois que suas cabeças foram esmagadas, para preparar uma pista oval em questão de minutos. Havia fileiras de degraus de pedra para os espectadores - Tântalo, os sátiros, algumas dríades e todos os campistas que não estavam participando. O Sr. D não apareceu. Ele nunca acordava antes das dez horas.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Certo! - anunciou Tantalus quando as equipes começaram a se reunir. Uma náiade trouxe para ele um grande prato de doces e, enquanto Tântalo falava, sua mão direita perseguia uma bomba de chocolate sobre a mesa do juiz. - Vocês todos conhecem as regras. Uma pista de quatrocentos metros. Duas voltas para vencer. Dois cavalos por carruagem. Cada equipe será composta de uma auriga e um lutador. Armas são permitidas. Aguarde truques sujos. Mas tente não matar ninguém! - Tântalo sorriu para nós como se fôssemos todos crianças travessos. - Qualquer morte resultará em punição severa. Sem delícias pelo fogo por uma semana.</strong>
</p><p>-Como é? - Disse Quiron com nojo - Sobremesa?</p><p>
  <strong>Agora, prepare suas carruagens!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Beckendorf levou a equipe de Hefesto à pista. Eles tinham uma carruagem toda em bronze e ferro - incluindo cavalos, que eram autômatos mágicos, como os touros de Colchis na história dos argonautas. Eu não tinha dúvida de que o treinador deles tinha todos os tipos de armadilhas mecânicas e itens mais sofisticados do que os de um super Maserati. A carruagem de Ares era vermelha como sangue, atraída por dois esqueletos horríveis de cavalo. Clarisse embarcou com um pacote de lanças, paus, bolas de unhas e outros brinquedos odiosos. O Apollo's era elegante e gracioso, inteiramente dourado, atraído por dois belos cavalos da baía. Seu lutador estava armado com um arco, embora ele prometesse não atirar flechas comuns e pontudas na auriga oposta. Hermes era verde e parecia um pouco velho, como se ela não tivesse saído da garagem há anos. Não parecia nada de especial, mas foi conduzido pelos irmãos Stoll, e eu estremeci só de pensar nos truques sujos que eles haviam criado. Duas carruagens permaneceram: uma, dirigida por Annabeth, e a outra, dirigida por mim. Antes da corrida começar, tentei me aproximar de Annabeth e contar a ela sobre o meu sonho. Ela se animou quando mencionei Grover, mas quando mencionei o que ele disse, ela estava distante novamente, desconfiada.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Você está tentando me distrair", concluiu. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O que? Não, eu não sou! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Agora! Como se Grover, por acaso, tivesse tropeçado na única coisa que poderia salvar o acampamento. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O que você quer dizer? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ela revirou os olhos. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Volte para a sua carruagem, Percy. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Eu não estou inventando isso. Ele está em perigo, Annabeth. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ela hesitou. Pude ver que estava tentando decidir se confiava ou não em mim. Apesar das brigas ocasionais, passamos por muitas coisas juntos, e eu sabia que ela nunca iria querer que algo ruim acontecesse com Grover. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Percy, é muito difícil fazer uma conexão empática. Quero dizer, é mais provável que você estivesse realmente sonhando. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"O Oracle", eu disse. - Podemos consultar o Oracle.</strong>
</p><p>"Não é tão simples", disse Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth franziu a testa. No último verão antes da minha missão, eu havia visitado o estranho espírito que vivia no sótão da Casa Grande, e ele me fez uma profecia que aconteceu de uma maneira que eu nunca poderia imaginar. A experiência me aterrorizou por meses. Annabeth sabia que eu nunca sugeriria voltar para lá se não estivesse realmente falando sério. Antes que ela pudesse responder, a trombeta soou. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Aurigas! Gritou Tântalo. - Para seus lugares!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Conversamos mais tarde", disse Annabeth. Depois que eu vencer. Ao voltar para a carruagem, notei que havia mais pombos nas árvores - gritando como loucos, fazendo toda a floresta farfalhar. Ninguém mais parecia estar prestando atenção, mas eles me deixaram nervosa. Os bicos brilhavam estranhamente. Os olhos pareciam mais brilhantes que os de pássaros comuns. Tyson estava tendo problemas para controlar nossos cavalos. Eu tive que conversar com eles por um longo tempo até eles se acalmarem. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ele é um monstro, senhor !, eles reclamaram para mim. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ele é filho de Poseidon, eu disse a eles. Assim como ... bem, como eu. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Não! Eles insistiram. Monstro! Comedor de cavalos! Nós não confiamos! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Vou te dar pedaços de açúcar no final da corrida, falei. Pedaços de açúcar? Pedaços muito grandes de açúcar. E maçãs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>E maçãs. Eu tinha conversado sobre maçãs? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Finalmente, eles concordaram em me deixar amarrá-los. Agora, se você nunca viu uma carruagem grega, ela foi construída para oferecer velocidade, não conforto e segurança. É basicamente uma cesta de madeira, aberta na parte traseira, montada em um eixo entre duas rodas. Quem dirige fica parado o tempo todo, e sentimos cada solavanco na estrada. É de madeira tão leve que, se você perder o controle nas curvas fechadas de uma das extremidades da pista, provavelmente tombará, esmagando a carruagem e a si próprio. Há mais adrenalina do que andar de skate. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu segurei as rédeas e manobrei para a linha de partida. Entreguei a Tyson uma vara de três metros e disse-lhe que seu trabalho seria afastar os outros carros se eles chegassem muito perto e desviar qualquer coisa que tentassem atirar em nós.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sem acertar os pôneis com o pau", ele insistiu. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Certo - eu concordei. - Nem mesmo as pessoas, se você puder ajudar.</strong>
</p><p>"Dessa forma, eles não vencerão", disse Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>Vamos jogar limpo. Afaste-se das distrações e deixe-me concentrar na direção. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Nós ganharemos! Ele se gabou. Iríamos perder muito, pensei comigo mesmo, mas tinha que tentar. Eu queria mostrar aos outros ... bem, eu não sabia exatamente o que. Que Tyson não era tão mau? Que eu não tinha vergonha de ser visto com ele em público? Que eles não tinham me ofendido com todas as suas piadas e provocações? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Enquanto as carruagens se alinhavam, mais pombos de olhos brilhantes se reuniram na floresta. Eles gritaram tão alto que os campistas começaram a notar, olhando nervosamente para as árvores, que tremiam sob o peso dos pássaros. Tântalo não parecia preocupado, mas teve que falar mais alto para ser ouvido. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Aurigas! Ele gritou. - Tome suas posições!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ele levantou a mão e o sinal de partida diminuiu. As carruagens dispararam, fazendo barulho. Cascos ressoavam contra a poeira. A multidão aplaudiu. Quase imediatamente, um crac alto e desagradável foi ouvido! Olhei para trás a tempo de ver a carruagem de Apollo virar de repente. Hermes havia colidido com ela - talvez por engano, talvez não. A equipe de Hermes - Travis e Connor - riram de boa sorte, mas não por muito tempo. Os cavalos de Apolo colidiram com os dela, e a carruagem de Hermes também virou, deixando uma pilha de madeira quebrada e quatro cavalos levantando na poeira. Duas carruagens eliminadas nos primeiros seis metros. Eu amei o esporte.</strong>
</p><p>Os dois deuses estavam com raiva.</p><p>Voltei <strong>minha atenção para mim. Nosso tempo estava bom, estávamos na frente de Ares, mas a vantagem da carruagem de Annabeth era muito grande. Ela já estava dando a volta na primeira coluna, seu lanceiro com um sorriso largo, acenando para nós e gritando: Até mais! A carruagem de Hefesto também estava começando a nos ultrapassar. Beckendorf apertou um botão e um painel se abriu na lateral da carruagem. </strong><br/><strong>- Com licença, Percy! Ele gritou. Três conjuntos de bolas e correntes foram jogados diretamente em nossas rodas. Eles teriam nos destruído completamente se Tyson não os tivesse desviado para o lado com um movimento do bastão. Ele deu um bom empurrão na carruagem de Hefesto, que deslizou para o lado enquanto continuávamos. </strong><br/><strong>- Bom trabalho, Tyson! Eu gritei. </strong><br/><strong>- Passarinhos! - gritou. </strong><br/><strong>-O que?</strong><br/><strong>Estávamos com tanta pressa que era difícil ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa, mas Tyson apontou para a floresta, e eu vi o que o preocupava. Os pombos haviam saído das árvores. Eles estavam voando em espiral como um enorme tornado, em direção à pista. Então, o que eu disse para mim mesma. Eles são apenas pombos. Eu tentei me concentrar na corrida. Concluímos nossa primeira volta, as rodas rangendo embaixo de nós, a carruagem ameaçando tombar, mas agora estávamos a apenas três metros de Annabeth. Se ele pudesse se aproximar um pouco mais, Tyson poderia usar seu graveto ... A guerreira de Annabeth não estava mais sorrindo. Ele puxou um dardo de sua coleção e apontou para mim. Eu estava prestes a lançá-lo quando ouvimos os gritos.</strong><br/><strong>Os pombos estavam reunidos - milhares deles mergulhando sobre os espectadores nas arquibancadas, atacando os outros carros. Beckendorf estava cercado. Seu guerreiro tentou espantar os pássaros, mas ele não conseguia ver nada. A carruagem deu uma guinada e caminhou pelos campos de morangos, os cavalos mecânicos fervendo. No treinador de Ares, Clarisse gritou uma ordem para seu guerreiro, que rapidamente jogou uma lona de camuflagem sobre sua cesta. Os pássaros enxameavam ao redor dele, bicando e coçando as mãos do guerreiro enquanto ele tentava manter a rede alta, mas Clarisse apenas cerrou os dentes e continuou a guiar. Seus cavalos esqueléticos pareciam imunes à distração. Os pombos bicavam inutilmente as cavidades vazias e voavam entre as costelas, mas os cavalos continuavam correndo. Os espectadores não tiveram a mesma sorte. Os pássaros atacaram qualquer pedaço de carne exposto,</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Agora que os pássaros estavam mais próximos, ficou claro que não eram pombos normais. Seus olhos eram pequenos, brilhantes e perversos. Os bicos eram de bronze e, a julgar pelos gritos dos campistas, deveriam ser afiados como lâminas de barbear.</strong>
</p><p>- Pássaros de Stinfalia - disse Athena - Eles são impossíveis de matar, eles precisam se surpreender. Foi um dos doze trabalhos de Hércules, eu mesmo o ajudei.</p><p>- <strong>Aves de Stinfalia! Annabeth chorou. </strong><br/><strong>Ela diminuiu a velocidade e combinou sua carruagem com a minha. </strong><br/><strong>- Eles esfolarão o mundo inteiro até os ossos se não os assustarmos! </strong><br/><strong>"Tyson", eu disse, "vire-se! </strong><br/><strong>- Nós seguimos o caminho errado? Ele perguntou. </strong><br/><strong>" Sempre ", eu murmurei, mas manobrei a carruagem em direção às arquibancadas. Annabeth estava bem ao meu lado. Ela gritou: </strong><br/><strong>- Heróis , aos braços!</strong><br/><strong>Mas eu não tinha certeza se alguém poderia ouvi-lo, com os pássaros cantando e todo esse caos. Eu segurei as rédeas em uma mão e consegui manejar Riptide enquanto uma onda de pássaros mergulhava no meu rosto, os bicos de metal batendo. Eu os atingi no ar, e eles explodiram em poeira e penas, mas ainda havia milhões deles sobrando. Um me pegou na traseira e eu quase pulei da carruagem. </strong><br/><strong>Annabeth não teve muito mais sorte. Quanto mais chegamos às arquibancadas, mais compactas as nuvens de pássaros se tornaram. </strong><br/><strong>Alguns dos espectadores tentaram se defender. Os campistas de Athena gritaram por escudos. Os arqueiros do chalé de Apollo carregavam arcos e flechas, prontos para exterminar a ameaça, mas com tantos campistas misturados com os pássaros, não era seguro atirar.</strong><br/><strong>- Muitos pássaros! Eu gritei para Annabeth. - Como nos livramos deles? Ela atingiu um pombo com a faca. </strong><br/><strong>- Hércules usou barulho! Pratos de bronze! Ele os assustou com o som mais horrível que pôde ... - Os olhos dela se arregalaram. - Percy ... A coleção Chiron!</strong></p><p>-Ei! Minhas músicas não são um barulho horrível. Eles são ótimos, não tenho culpa se os pássaros não tiverem bom gosto - disse o Centauro</p><p>
  <strong>Eu entendi imediatamente. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Você acha que isso irá funcionar? - Ela entregou as rédeas ao guerreiro e pulou da carruagem para a minha como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Para Casa Grande! É a nossa única chance! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse acabara de cruzar a linha de chegada, sem oponentes, e só então percebeu a gravidade do problema das aves. Quando ele viu que estávamos nos afastando, ele gritou: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Você está fugindo? A luta está aqui, seus covardes!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ela sacou a espada e atacou as arquibancadas. Eu fiz os cavalos galoparem. A carruagem passou pelos campos de morangos, atravessou a quadra de vôlei e parou abruptamente em frente à Casa Grande. Annabeth e eu corremos para dentro, disparando pelo corredor para os aposentos de Quíron. O aparelho de som ainda estava na mesa de cabeceira, assim como seus CDs favoritos. Eu agarrei o mais repulsivo que pude encontrar, Annabeth pegou o dispositivo e voltamos correndo juntos. Na pista, as carruagens estavam pegando fogo. Os campistas feridos corriam em todas as direções, com os pássaros arrancando as roupas e arrancando os cabelos, enquanto Tantalus perseguia doces do café da manhã em torno das arquibancadas, gritando de vez em quando: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tudo está sob controle! Não se preocupe!</strong>
</p><p>-Ele não vai fazer nada? Alguém pode morrer - disse Zeus, furioso.</p><p>
  <strong>Paramos a carruagem na linha de chegada. Annabeth preparou o som. Rezei para que as baterias não estivessem acabando. Apertei PLAY e o favorito de Quíron começou a tocar - os maiores sucessos de Dean Martin. De repente, o ar ficou cheio com o som de violinos e um monte de caras murmurando em italiano. Os pombos demoníacos enlouqueceram. Círculos começaram a voar, colidindo um com o outro como se quisessem explodir seus cérebros. Então eles deixaram a pista definitivamente e voaram para o céu em uma enorme onda escura. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Agora! Annabeth chorou. Arqueiros! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Desobstruído, o objetivo dos arqueiros de Apolo era infalível. A maioria conseguiu disparar cinco ou seis flechas de cada vez.</strong>
</p><p>"É que você ainda não viu meus caçadores", disse Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>Em questão de minutos, o chão estava cheio de pombos de bronze e os sobreviventes eram uma trilha distante de fumaça no horizonte. O acampamento estava seguro, mas a devastação não era bonita de se ver. A maioria dos carros havia sido completamente destruída. Quase todo mundo ficou ferido, sangrando por várias picadas de pássaros. As meninas no chalé de Afrodite gritaram porque seus penteados haviam sido arruinados e suas roupas estavam sujas de cocô de pombo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Bravo! Disse Tântalo, mas ele não estava olhando para mim ou para Annabeth. - Temos o nosso primeiro vencedor!</strong>
</p><p>-E isso importa? Hefesto exclamou</p><p>- <strong>Ele foi para a linha de chegada e premiou um Clarisse confuso com louros dourados. Ele então se virou e sorriu para mim. - E agora, o castigo para os manifestantes que tumultuaram a corrida.</strong></p><p>–Ele e Annabeth salvaram todo mundo, enquanto você nem se mexeu - disse Poseidon - eu já odiava Tantalo, agora, então quero acabar com isso.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I accept gifts from a stranger-Leu Poseidon-I thought that after the last gift experience, Percy had learned. Nothing comes for free.</p><p>
  <strong>In the view of Tantalus, the birds of Styfalia were simply theirs, in the woods, and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tyson and I had not disturbed them by mishandling our chariots.</strong>
</p><p>-Of course!-Apollo said-They were so bad, they were in first and second place.</p><p>T<strong>hat was so completely unfair that I sent Tantalus to go after a donut, which did not improve his mood.</strong></p><p>"You should have been quiet," said Hermes. "Although he deserved it."</p><p>
  <strong>He ordered us to do service in the kitchen - washing pots and dishes all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies.</strong>
</p><p>"It doesn't look so bad," said Zeus.<br/>-You do not know our kitchen -Dionísio said-It is not normal, primarily because it is underground it is hot as steam, and there is no air, and the sinks are huge.</p><p>
  <strong>Harpies washed with lava, instead of water, to obtain that extra-clean glow and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs; therefore, Annabeth and I had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons. *</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson didn't care. He dipped his bare hands and started scrubbing, but Annabeth and I had to suffer during hours of hot, dangerous work, especially since there were tons of extra dishes. Tantalus had ordered a special feast to celebrate the victory of Clarisse's carriage - a complete meal, including fried Styphalia's death birds in a rustic style.</strong>
</p><p>-I wouldn't eat-said Aphrodite.</p><p>. <strong>The only good thing about our punishment was that it gave Annabeth and me a common enemy and plenty of time to talk. After hearing my dream about Grover again, she seemed to start to believe. - If he really found that - she murmured - and if we can rescue ...</strong><br/><strong>"Wait a minute," I said. "You act as if that ... whatever Grover found, was the only thing in the world that could save the camp." What is that?</strong><br/><strong>- I'll give you a tip. What do you get when ripping off a sheep's skin?</strong><br/><strong>- Get all dirty?</strong></p><p>-Worse yes-Said Artemis-But get used to it, and get to give pleasure.</p><p>
  <strong>She sighed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- A fleece. The sheep's skin is called Velocino. And if by chance the sheep has gold wool ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The Golden Fleece. Are you serious? Annabeth threw a plate full of death-bird bones into the lava. - Percy, do you remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew where you were looking. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. Do you know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes I said it. - That old movie with the clay skeletons.</strong>
</p><p>"I don't believe that," said Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth rolled her eyes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, my gods, Percy! You have no way at all.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Just listen. The true story of the Fleece: there were those two sons of Zeus, Cadmo and Europa, right? They were to be offered as a human sacrifice when they begged Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent that magical flying sheep with his gold wool, which he collected in Greece and transported them to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, he actually transported Cadmo. Europa fell and died on the way, but that is not important.</strong>
</p><p>-Of course it's important-Zeus said -I wouldn't have saved them if I didn't care, I loved them. And everyone can say what they want about us, but one thing they cannot say is our love. We love our children.<br/>"Funny way to show it," murmured Quiron, but only Nemesis heard.</p><p>- It was probably important to her.<br/>-<strong> The point is that when Cadmo arrived at Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece on a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. The animals stopped getting sick. The plants grew better. The farmers had abundant harvests. There was never the punishment of plagues. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It is able to revitalize any land where it is placed. Cures diseases, strengthens nature, cleans pollution ...</strong><br/><strong>- It could heal Thalia's tree.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth nodded.</strong><br/><strong>- And make the borders of Camp Half-Blood much stronger. But, Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes already searched for him and were unlucky.</strong><br/><strong>"But Grover found it," I said. - He went looking for Pan and found the Fleece instead, because they both radiate a magical nature. It makes sense, Annabeth. We can save him and save the camp at the same time. It's perfect!</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth hesitated.</strong><br/><strong>- A little too perfect, don't you think? What if it's a trap?</strong></p><p>-You need to take a risk-said Hephaestus</p><p>
  <strong>I remembered last summer, when Cronos maneuvered our mission. He almost screwed us up, and we were going to help him start a war that would have destroyed Western civilization.</strong>
</p><p><strong>- What choice do we have? - I asked. "Are you going to help me save Grover or not?"</strong><br/><strong>She glanced at Tyson, who had lost interest in the conversation and was happily making toy boats out of cups and spoons in the lava.</strong><br/><strong>"Percy," she said in a low voice, "we're going to have to fight a cyclops." Polyphemus, the worst of them. And there is only one place where his island can be. The sea of Monsters.</strong><br/><strong>- Where is it?</strong><br/><strong>She looked at me as if she thought I was making a fool of myself.</strong><br/><strong>- The sea of Monsters. The same sea where Ulysses sailed, and also Jason, Aeneas and all the others.</strong><br/><strong>- You mean the Mediterranean?</strong><br/><strong>- No. Well, yes ... but no.</strong><br/><strong>- One more direct answer. Thanks.</strong><br/><strong>- See, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea that all heroes cross in their adventures. I used to stay in the Mediterranean, yes. But, like everything else, it changes places when the center of power in the West changes.</strong><br/><strong>"Like Mount Olympus at the top of the Empire State building," I said. - And Hades under Los Angeles.</strong><br/><strong>- Right.</strong><br/><strong>- But a whole sea of monsters ... how could you hide something like that? Wouldn't mortals have noticed strange things happening ... like, ships being devoured</strong> and things like that?</p><p>-He still doesn't understand, how the fog works. It does not hide what is happening, it only modifies for mortals to understand.-Explained Athena.</p><p>-<strong> Of course they notice. They don't understand, but they know that something is strange in that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is now on the East Coast of the United States, just northwest of Florida. Mortals even have a name for it.</strong><br/><strong>- The Bermuda Triangle?</strong><br/><strong>- Exactly.</strong><br/><strong>I let it mature in my head. I don't think it was any stranger than the other things I had learned since I went to Camp Half-Blood.</strong><br/><strong>- Right ... so at least we know where to look.</strong><br/><strong>- Still, it's a huge area, Percy. Search for a tiny island in monsters-infested waters ...</strong><br/><strong>- Hey, I'm a son of the sea god. It's my territory. It can't be that difficult.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth raised her eyebrows.</strong><br/><strong>We're going to need to talk to Tantalus, get approved for a mission. He will say no.</strong><br/><strong>- Not if we count tonight at the campfire, in front of everyone. The entire camp will hear. They will pressure you. He won't be able to refuse.</strong></p><p>"Perfect idea," said Zeus.</p><p>- <strong>Perhaps. - A little hope arose in Annabeth's voice. - We better finish with these dishes. Pass the lava spray, please.</strong><br/><strong>That night, by the fire, Apollo's chalet led the singing. They tried to improve everyone's mood, but it wasn't easy after the birds attack that afternoon. We sat on a semicircle of stone steps, singing without enthusiasm and watching the fire burn, while Apolo's guys played their guitars and played with their lyres. We sing all the traditional songs of the camp: The banks of the Aegean, I am my own ta-ta-ta-ta-taravô,</strong></p><p>-It's music, it reminds me of a joke-Dionísio told him-John arrived at his mother and said, "My friend Pedro said that, there is a ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ra grandpa". "He's a liar". "No mom, he's a stutterer."<br/>Most laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>This land is the land of Minos. The fire was enchanted - so the louder it sang, the louder it burned, the color and heat varying according to the mood of the staff. On a good day, I had seen it climb six meters, so hot that all the nearest marshmallows burst into flames. That night, the fire was only five feet high, almost warm, and the flames were the color of a cotton pad. Dionysus left early. After putting up with a few songs, he muttered that even playing pinoche with Chiron was more exciting than that.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Then he took an unpleasant look at Tantalus and headed back to Casa Grande. When the last song ended, Tantalus said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, that was lovely! He came forward with a marshmallow roasted on the end of a thin branch and tried to pull it out, very naturally. But, before I could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the branch. Tantalus tried to catch it in the air, but the marshmallow committed suicide by diving into the flames.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tantalus turned to us smiling coldly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Now, then, some warnings about tomorrow's schedule.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sir," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tantalus' eye twitched.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Does our kitchen boy have anything to say?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Some of the campers in Ares chuckled, but I didn't intend to let anyone embarrass me to the point of shutting me up. I stood up and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she got up with me. I said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We have an idea to save the camp.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Deadly silence. But I could see that it had won everyone's attention, because the fire flared bright yellow.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Really? Said Tantalus pleasantly. - Well, if it has anything to do with chariots ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"The Golden Fleece," I said. - We know where he is.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, I poured out my dream about Grover and the island of Polyphemus.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth intervened and reminded everyone what the Fleece can do. It seemed more convincing coming from her.</strong>
</p><p>-But who discovered everything, it was Percy -Demeter remembered.</p><p>"<strong>Fleece can save the camp," he concluded. - I'm sure of it.</strong><br/><strong>"Nonsense, nonsense," said Tantalus. - We don't need to be saved.</strong></p><p>- To be saved? I never even saw it, ”said Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>Everyone stared at him, until he started looking embarrassed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Besides," he added quickly, "and the Sea of Monsters?" It could hardly be said that this is an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes, I would know," I said. Annabeth leaned over to me and whispered:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Swear?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I nodded, because Annabeth had refreshed something in my memory when she reminded me of the taxi ride with the Gray Sisters. At that time, the information they gave me didn't make sense. But now...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"30, 31, 75, 12," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah cool! Said Tantalus. - Thanks for sharing those meaningless numbers.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- They are navigation coordinates. Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned that in social studies. - Even Annabeth looked impressed. - 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He is right! The Gray Sisters gave us these coordinates. It must be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The sea of Monsters. We need a mission!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Wait just a minute," said Tantalus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But the campers boarded the choir.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We need a mission! We need a mission! The flames rose higher.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- This is not necessary! Insisted Tantalus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- WE NEED A MISSION! WE NEED A MISSION!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Great! Cried Tantalus, his eyes inflamed with rage. - You kids want me to assign you a mission?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- YES!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Very well," he agreed. - I will authorize a champion to undertake this dangerous journey, rescue the Golden Fleece and bring it to the camp. Or die trying.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My heart was filled with excitement. I wasn't going to let that scare me. That was what I needed to do. He was going to save Grover and the camp. Nothing would stop me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle! Announced Tantalus. - And choose two companions for the journey.</strong>
</p><p>-Who's Percy going to take besides Annabeth? -Want to know Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>And I think the choice of the champion is obvious.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tantalus looked at me and Annabeth as if he wanted to skin us alive.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The champion must be someone who has earned the respect of the camp, someone who has proven himself capable of chariot racing, and courageous in defending the camp. You must lead the mission ... Clarisse!</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was outraged, the only one who liked it was Ares, Clarisse would bring her honor back.</p><p>T<strong>he fire flickered in a thousand different colors. Ares' cottage began to stomp and applaud:</strong><br/><strong>- CLARISSE! CLARISSE!</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then he swallowed, and his chest swelled with pride.</strong><br/><strong>- I accept the mission!</strong><br/><strong>- Wait! I shouted. - Grover is my friend. The dream came to me!</strong><br/><strong>- Sit down! Shouted one of Ares's campers. - You had your chance last summer!</strong><br/><strong>- Yes, he just wants to be the center of attention again! Said another. Clarisse looked furiously at me.</strong><br/><strong>- I accept the mission! She repeated. - I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!</strong><br/><strong>Ares' campers applauded even more. Annabeth protested, and the other campers from Athens joined her. Everyone started taking sides - shouting and arguing, and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a complete candy war, until Tantalus shouted:</strong><br/><strong>- Silence, kids! - His tone impressed even me. - Sit down! - he ordered. - And I'm going to tell you a ghost story.</strong><br/><strong>I didn't know what he was up to, but we all went back, undecided, to our seats. The malevolent aura that radiated from Tantalus was as strong as that of any monster I had ever faced.</strong><br/><strong>- Once upon a time there was a mortal king loved by the gods!</strong></p><p>"I don't believe that," said Zeus.</p><p>- <strong>Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and I had the feeling he was talking about himself. "That king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But, when he tried to take a little nectar and ambrosia to Earth, to find the recipe ... just a little warm, look ... the gods punished him. They banished him from their salons forever! His own people made fun of him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children ... just like you ...! - He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, including me. - Do you know what he did with ungrateful children? Asked Tantalus softly. "Do you know how he returned the cruel punishment to the gods?" He invited the Olympians to a banquet in his palace, just to show that there was no grudge. Nobody noticed that their children were not present. And when he served dinner to the gods, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?</strong></p><p>-I will never forget this-Said Aphrodite-We ate that ...</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody dared to answer. The firelight glowed deep blue, reflecting wickedly on Tantalus' deformed face.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! The gods punished him in the afterlife - croaked Tantalus. - They did it, ah !, they did it. But he had his moment of satisfaction, didn't he? The children never again answered or questioned his authority. And you know what else? It is said that the king's spirit now resides exactly in this camp, awaiting an opportunity to take revenge on the ungrateful and rebellious children. And now ... any more complaints before we send Clarisse on her mission?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Silence. Tantalus nodded to Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The Oracle, dear. Go ahead.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She shifted her position, embarrassed, as if even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalum's darling.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Sir...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Go! He snarled. She bowed awkwardly and ran to Casa Grande. - What about you, Percy Jackson? Asked Tantalus. - Any more comments from our dishwasher?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I did not say anything. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of punishing me again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Well," said Tantalus. - And let me remind everyone: no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries ... well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever. But things will not come to that. Harpies will reinforce the curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, dear campers. Sleep well.</strong>
</p><p>-It looks like those horror movies-Said Apolo-The phrase "I am your worst nightmare", fits perfectly.</p><p>
  <strong>With a nod from Tantalum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>, the fire went out, and the campers proceeded slowly to their cottages in the dark.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I couldn't explain the situation to Tyson. He knew I was sad. I knew that I wanted to go on a trip and that Tantalus wouldn't let me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Are you going anyway? He asked.</strong>
</p><p>"Sure, what a question," said Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know," I admitted. - It would be difficult. Very difficult.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I will help.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No. I ... uh, I couldn't ask you that, big guy. It's too dangerous.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson looked down at the pieces of metal he was assembling on his lap - springs and gears, and small wires. Beckendorf had given him some tools and spare parts, and now Tyson spent every night working, although I was not quite sure how his huge hands managed to handle such delicate little pieces.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What are you building? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson did not answer. Instead, he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Annabeth doesn't like cyclops. Don't you ... don't you want me around?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! That's not it - I said without much enthusiasm. - Annabeth likes you. Really.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He had tears in the corner of his eye. I remembered that Grover, like all satyrs, could read human emotions. I wondered if the cyclops would not have the same gift.</strong>
</p><p>-Oh no, just satyrs. But let's say Cyclops do interesting things, ”said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>Tyson wrapped his project in oilcloth. He lay down on the bed and hugged his bundle like a teddy bear. When he turned to the wall, I could see the strange scars on his back, as if someone had plowed over him with a tractor. I wondered for the millionth time how he would have been hurt.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Daddy always cared about me," he sniffed. - Now ... I think he was mean to have a Cyclops boy. I shouldn't have been born.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Not talk like that! Poseidon claimed it, didn't he? So ... he must care about you ... very ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My voice faded when I thought of all those years that Tyson had lived on the streets of New York, in a cardboard refrigerator box. How could Tyson think Poseidon cared about him? What kind of father is it that lets that happen to a son, even if he is a monster?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson ... the camp will be a good home for you. Others will get used to you. I promise.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson sighed. I waited for you to say something. Then I realized that he was already asleep. I lay down on my bed and tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I was afraid of having another dream about Grover. If the empathic connection was real ... if something happened to Grover ... would I wake up? The full moon shone through the window. The sound of the waves roared in the distance. I could smell the warm strawberry fields, and hear the laughter of dryads chasing owls through the forest. But something seemed wrong that night - the disease of the Thalia tree, spreading across the valley. Could Clarisse save the Half-Blood Hill? I thought it would be easier for me to win a "Best Camper" award from Tantalus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I got up and dressed. I grabbed a beach towel and a pack of six Coca-Cola from under the bed. Cocas were against the rules. Snacks or drinks were not allowed outside the camp, but if we talked to the right guy at Hermes' cottage and paid him some gold drachmas, he could smuggle almost everything from the convenience store</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nearest. Taking a break after curfew was also against the rules. If caught, he would be in huge trouble, or he would be eaten by harpies. But I wanted to see the ocean. I always felt better there. My thoughts became clearer. I left the cottage and headed for the beach. I held out the towel by the sea and opened a Coke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>For some reason, sugar and caffeine always calmed my overactive brain. I tried to decide what to do to save the camp, but nothing came to me. I wished Poseidon would talk to me, give me advice or whatever. The sky was clear and starry. I was checking out the constellations that Annabeth had taught me - Sagittarius, Hercules, Boreal Crown - when someone said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Beautiful, aren't they?</strong>
</p><p>"Uncle?" Artemis asked Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>I almost spit out the soda. Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon jogging shorts and a T-shirt from the New York Marathon. He was thin, in good shape, with gray hair and a mocking smile.</strong>
</p><p>Hermes didn't understand </p><p>
  <strong>It looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't imagine why. My first thought was that he must have been running his midnight run on the beach and ended up inside the camp boundaries. This was not supposed to happen. Ordinary mortals could not enter the valley. But perhaps, with the weakening of the tree's magic, he had managed to infiltrate. But in the middle of the night? And there was nothing but farmland and state reserves. Where could that guy have come from?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Can I accompany you? He asked. - There are ages that I sit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Well, I know - a strange guy in the middle of the night. In common sense, I should have run and screamed for help, etc. The guy acted so calm about everything that I found it hard to be afraid. I said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh, of course.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He smiled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Your hospitality is commendable. Ah, it's Coca-Cola! Can I?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He sat on the other end of the towel, opened a soda and took a sip.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! ... it's exactly what I needed. Peace and quiet and ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A cell phone rang in his pocket. The corridor sighed. He pulled out the phone and my eyes widened because it glowed blue. When he pulled the antenna, two creatures started to squirm around it - green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The corridor didn't even seem to notice. He checked the display and cursed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'll have to answer. Just a second...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And then on the phone: "Hello?" He listened. The minicrafts were writhing up and down on the antenna right next to his ear. "Yes," said the runner. "Listen ... I know, but ... I don't care if he's chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a protocol number, we can't locate his package ... A gift for humanity , great ... Do you have any idea how many of these we deliver ... Oh, let it go! Listen, send him to speak to Éris, at customer service.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He hung up.</strong>
</p><p>-Eris is my life saver.</p><p>- <strong>Excuse me. The night express business is booming. But as I was saying ...</strong><br/><strong>- You have snakes on your phone.</strong><br/><strong>- What? Ah! they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha.</strong><br/><strong>Hello, George and Martha, said a high-pitched male voice inside my head.</strong><br/><strong>Don't be sarcastic, said a female voice.</strong><br/><strong>Why not? Asked George. I'm the one who does all the real work.</strong><br/><strong>- Now, let's not start with that again!</strong></p><p>-They don't annoy you? -Do you want to know Ares ?.<br/>"All the time, but I can't live without them," said Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>The runner stuffed the phone back in his pocket. - Now, where were we ... Ah, yes! Peace and quiet.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He crossed his feet and looked at the stars.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It's been so long since I was able to relax the last time! From the telegraph it's just ... run, run, run. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was still a little puzzled by the green snakes he stuffed in his shorts pocket, but he said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Er, I like Hercules.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some did not like the fact.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Why?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well ... because he was unlucky. Worse than mine. It makes me feel better.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The runner laughed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Isn't it because he was strong, famous and all that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are an interesting young man. So what now?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I understood immediately what he was asking. What did I intend to do about the Fleece? Before I could answer, Martha's muffled voice, the snake, came from his pocket:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I have Démeter on line two.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Not now," said the runner. - Tell her to leave a message.</strong>
</p><p>"Are you going to ignore me?" Cried the goddess.</p><p>
  <strong>She won't like this. The last time you dismissed her, all the flowers in the floral delivery division withered.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Just tell him I'm in a meeting! The runner rolled his eyes. - Sorry again, Percy. You were saying ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Er ... who are you, exactly?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Haven't you guessed yet, a smart boy like you?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Show him! Martha pleaded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I haven't been the normal size in months.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't listen to her! Said George. She just wants to show off!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The man picked up the phone again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Original form, please.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The phone glowed bright blue. It stretched until it became a pole a meter long and pigeon wings sprouting at the top. George and Martha, now life-size green snakes, were curled up in the middle. It was a caduceus, the symbol of Chalet 11. I felt my throat tighten. I realized who the corridor reminded me of, with his elf features, the mischievous gleam in his eyes ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are Luke's father," I said. - Hermes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The god made a pout. He stuck the caduceus in the sand as if it were an umbrella cable.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- "Luke's father." This is usually not the way people usually introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if you want to be kind.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>God of thieves works, said George.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ah! don't mind George, Martha fluttered her tongue at me. He's only sour because Hermes likes me better.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Do not like!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Like Yes!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Behave yourselves, you two," warned Hermes, "or I'm going to turn you back into a phone and put it on the vibrator-call!" Now, Percy, you still haven't answered my question. What do you intend to do about the mission?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... I'm not allowed to go.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No, not really. Will this stop you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I wanna go. I need to save Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes smiled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I once met a boy ... Ah, by far younger than you! Just a baby, actually.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Here we go again, said George. Always talking about yourself.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Quiet! Martha shot. Want to be put on vibra-call?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes ignored them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- One night, when the boy's mother was not looking, he sneaked out of the cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo.</strong>
</p><p>-I'm looking at you-Said Apollo-Always watching.<br/>-I was a baby-defended Hermes.</p><p>- <strong>Was he blown to bits? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>- Hmm ... no. In fact, everything ended up very well. To compensate for the theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he had invented ... a lyre. Apolo was so delighted with the music that he forgot his anger.</strong><br/><strong>- So what's the moral?</strong><br/><strong>- The moral? Asked Hermes. - Good heavens, you act like a fable. It is a true story. Does the truth have morals?</strong><br/><strong>- Uh ...</strong><br/><strong>- How about: "Stealing isn't always bad?"</strong><br/><strong>- I don't think my mother would like that.</strong><br/><strong>Mice are delicious, said George.</strong><br/><strong>What does this have to do with the story? Asked Martha.</strong><br/><strong>Nothing, said George. But I am hungry.</strong><br/><strong>"I know," said Hermes. - Young people do not always do what they are told, but if they manage to get along and do something wonderful, they sometimes escape punishment. What about?</strong><br/><strong>"You are saying that I should go anyway," I said, "even without permission."</strong><br/><strong>Hermes's eyes lit up.</strong><br/><strong>- Martha, would you like to give me the first package, please?</strong><br/><strong>Martha opened her mouth ... and continued to open it until the gap was the size of my arm. He expelled a stainless steel container - an old-fashioned lunchbox thermos with a black plastic lid. It was decorated with scenes from Ancient Greece in red and yellow - a hero killing a lion; a hero raising Cerberus, the three-headed dog.</strong><br/><strong>"Hercules," I said. - But how...</strong><br/><strong>"Never question a gift," scolded Hermes. - This is a collector's item from Hercules busting heads. First season.</strong><br/><strong>- Hercules bust heads?</strong><br/><strong>"A great series," sighed Hermes. - From the time when Hefesto TV was not just reality shows. Of course it would be worth a lot more if I had the complete lunchbox ...</strong></p><p>-Hefesto TV will become reality? How wonderful, we can put a picture with a show of ...<br/>"Hermes doesn't travel," said Hera.</p><p>
  <strong>Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth, George added.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'll get him for that. Martha started to chase him around the caduceus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Wait a minute," I said. - Is this a gift?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"The first of two gifts," said Hermes. - Go ahead and take it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I almost dropped the bottle, because it was freezing cold on one side and burning so hot on the other. The weird thing was that, when I turned the bottle over, the side that faced the ocean - the north - was always the cold side ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It's a compass! - I said.</strong>
</p><p>"Brilliant," said Poseidon proudly.</p><p>
  <strong>Hermes looked surprised.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Very ingenious. I had never thought of that. But its usefulness is much more radical. Uncap it and it will release the winds from the four corners of the Earth to send you faster on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, unscrew the cap just a little bit. The winds are a little like me - always restless. If all four escape at once ...</strong>
</p><p>-Bye Bye humanity -Hestia completed.</p><p>
  <strong>ah! but I’m sure you’ll be careful, And now, my second gift. George?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She's touching me, complained George as he and Martha slid around the stick.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"She's always touching you," said Hermes. - You are intertwined. And if they don't stop, they will end up knotting again!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The snakes stopped fighting. George disjointed his jaw and coughed a small plastic bottle filled with vitamin tablets.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Are you kidding," I said. - Are they Minotaur shaped?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes took the bottle and shook it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think, Or are they Indian? In one way or another, these are powerful. Don't take one unless you really, really need it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How do I know if I really, really need it?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You will know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... ah! everything you need to feel yourself again. He threw the bottle at me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Uh, thanks," I said. - But Mr. Hermes, why are you helping me?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He gave me a wistful smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Perhaps because I hope you can save many people on this mission, Percy. Not just your friend Grover.</strong>
</p><p>-Luke- Everyone said.<br/>-Don't look at me like that. I cannot give up on him. I can't-Said the god.</p><p>
  <strong>I looked at him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You don't mean ... Luke?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes did not answer.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Look," I said. - Mr. Hermes, I mean, thank you and everything, but you can get your presents back. Luke cannot be saved. Even if I managed to find him ... He told me that he wanted to destroy Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everyone he knew. He ... he hates you, especially.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes looked contemplatively at the stars.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- My dear young cousin, if there is one thing I have learned over the ages, it is that you cannot give up on your family, no matter how tempted you are. It doesn't matter if they hate you, shame you, or just don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Did you invent the Internet?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It was my idea, said Martha.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mice are delicious, said George.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It was my idea! Said Hermes. - I mean, the Internet, not mice. But that is beside the point. Percy, do you understand what I'm saying about the family?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... I'm not sure.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- One day you'll understand. Hermes stood up and shook the sand off his legs. - In the meantime, I need to get going.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You have sixty calls to return, said Martha.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And a thousand and thirty-eight e-mails, added George. Not to mention offers to buy ambrosia online at a discount.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"And you, Percy," said Hermes, "have a shorter deadline than you think to complete your mission." Your friends must be arriving more or less ... now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I heard Annabeth's voice calling my name from the dunes. Tyson, too, was shouting a little farther.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I hope I packed your bags right," said Hermes. - I have some experience with travel. He snapped his fingers and three yellow travel bags appeared at my feet. - Waterproof, of course. If you ask politely, your father is able to help you get to the ship.</strong>
</p><p>-Always thinking of everything-Said Zeus-Is saying "I gave you all these things, or go, or go".<br/>-I just took the first step, the walk is with them.</p><p>-<strong> Ship?</strong><br/><strong>Hermes pointed. Of course: a large cruise ship was crossing the Long Island strait, the white and gold lights shining in the dark water.</strong><br/><strong>"Wait," I said. - I don't understand any of this. I didn't even agree to go!</strong><br/><strong>"I would make up my mind in the next five minutes, if I were you," advised Hermes. - That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, and ... do I dare say? May the gods accompany you.</strong><br/><strong>He opened his hand and the caduceus flew at her.</strong><br/><strong>Good luck, said Martha.</strong><br/><strong>Bring me a mouse, said George.</strong><br/><strong>The caduceus became the cell phone and Hermes stuffed it in his pocket. He ran out onto the beach. Twenty steps later, it flickered and disappeared, leaving me alone with a thermos, a bottle of vitamins and five minutes to make a very difficult decision.</strong></p><p>-And so simple-said Nemesis-I would go without hesitation.-Everyone agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embarcamos na princesa Andrômeda-Leu Artemis. <br/>- Não acredito nisso, esse é o nome do navio - Poseidon disse com raiva - não é o suficiente o que aconteceu com o verdadeiro Andromeda. <br/>-Seu passado te condena -Pena Atena -Você quase a matou. <br/>-Indiretamente, e se alguém é o culpado no registro, esse alguém é Zeus-Said Poseidon. <br/>-Não entendo -disse Dionísio.<br/>- Antes de você se tornar um deus, não comentávamos porque ninguém conseguia o que queriam - Disse Zeus - Andrômeda era uma princesa e sua mãe, a rainha, comentou que ela era mais bonita que as Nereidas, e é claro que Poseidon, amigo de Nereus, pai dos Nereidas, não gostou e enviou um monstro para atormentar o reino. Para resolver, eles consultaram meu oráculo e descobriram que deveriam dar Andrômeda como sacrifício. Mas Perseu a salvou. Em resumo, Poseidon puniu seus pais e eu dei a solução.</p><p>E<strong>u estava olhando as ondas quando Annabeth e Tyson me encontraram. </strong><br/><strong>- O que está acontecendo? Ela perguntou. </strong><br/><strong>- Eu ouvi você gritando por socorro! </strong><br/><strong>- Eu também! Disse Tyson. - Ouvi você gritar: "Coisas ruins estão atacando!" </strong><br/><strong>"Eu não liguei para você", eu disse. - Eu estou bem. </strong><br/><strong>- Mas então quem ... - Annabeth notou as três malas de viagem amarelas, depois a garrafa térmica e a garrafa de vitaminas que eu estava segurando. - O que...</strong></p><p>
  <strong>- Escute bem. Nós não temos muito tempo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu contei a eles sobre minha conversa com Hermes. Quando terminei, ouvi gritos ao longe - a patrulha das harpias identificando nosso cheiro. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Percy", disse Annabeth. - Temos que sair em missão.</strong>
</p><p>Garota esperta. Decidiu rapidamente - disse Hades.</p><p>- <strong>Nós seremos expulsos, você sabe. </strong><strong>Confie em mim, sou especialista em ser expulso. </strong><br/><strong>- e Se falharmos, não haverá acampamento para onde voltar. </strong><br/><strong>- Sim, mas você prometeu a Quíron ... </strong><br/><strong>- Prometi que manteria você fora de perigo. Só posso fazer isso indo com você! Tyson pode ficar e dizer a eles ... </strong><br/><strong>"Eu quero ir", disse Tyson. </strong><br/><strong>- Não! A voz de Annabeth estava quase em pânico. - Quero dizer ... Vamos, Percy. Você sabe que é impossível.</strong><br/><strong>Mais uma vez me perguntei por que ela não gostava de Ciclope. Havia algo que Annabeth não estava me dizendo. Ela e Tyson olharam para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Enquanto isso, o navio de cruzeiro se afastava cada vez mais. A questão era que parte de mim não queria a companhia de Tyson. Passei os últimos três dias muito perto do cara, sendo ridicularizado pelos outros campistas e envergonhado um milhão de vezes por dia, constantemente lembrando que estávamos relacionados. Eu precisava de um pouco de espaço. Além disso, eu não sabia quanta ajuda ele poderia oferecer, ou como eu faria isso para mantê-lo seguro. Ele era certamente forte, mas era uma criança pequena em termos de ciclope, talvez com sete ou oito anos de idade. </strong><strong>Eu podia imaginá-lo perdendo o controle e começando a chorar enquanto tentávamos passar por um monstro ou algo assim.</strong> Nós seríamos mortos por causa dele. Por outro lado,</p><p>"É isso mesmo", disse Hermes.</p><p>"<strong>Não podemos deixá-lo", decidi. </strong><strong>- Tântalo o castigará por sair. </strong><br/><strong>"Percy", disse Annabeth, tentando se acalmar, "nós estamos indo para a ilha de Polifemo! Polifemo é um cic ... um cic ... - ela bateu os pés em frustração. Por mais inteligente que fosse, Annabeth também era disléxico Poderíamos ficar lá durante toda a noite enquanto ela tentava soletrar Cyclops -..! Você sabe o que quero dizer </strong><br/><strong>"Tyson pode vir", eu insisti, "se ele quiser. </strong><br/><strong>Tyson bateu palmas. </strong><br/><strong>- Eu quero! </strong><br/><strong>Annabeth olhou para mim, mas acho que ela percebeu que eu não ia mudar de idéia. Ou talvez ele soubesse que não tínhamos tempo para discutir. </strong><br/><strong>"Tudo bem", ela disse. - Como chegamos a esse navio? </strong><br/><strong>- Hermes disse que meu pai iria ajudar. </strong><br/><strong>- Então, Cabeça de algas? O que você está esperando?</strong><br/><strong>Sempre achei difícil ligar para o meu pai, ou rezar, ou o que quer, mas fui atrás das ondas. </strong><br/><strong>- pai? - Liguei. - Como vão as coisas?</strong></p><p>-Grande e com você? - Poseidon brincou.</p><p>
  <strong>Percy! Annabeth sussurrou. - Estamos com pressa! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Precisamos da sua ajuda", eu disse um pouco mais alto. - Precisamos chegar a esse navio, como antes de sermos comidos ou algo assim, então ... </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No começo, nada aconteceu. As ondas bateram na praia, como sempre. As harpias pareciam estar logo atrás das dunas. Então, a cerca de cem metros do mar, três linhas brancas apareceram na superfície. Eles se moveram com velocidade em direção à praia, como garras rasgando o oceano. Quando se aproximaram, as águas se separaram e as cabeças de três corcéis brancos se ergueram das ondas. Tyson prendeu a respiração. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Peixe-cavalo!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Sua inocência é admirável - disse Hestia - nunca vi um ciclope assim.</p><p> </p><p>E<strong>le estava certo? </strong><strong>Quando as criaturas se arrastaram para a areia, vi que eram cavalos logo à frente; a metade traseira era feita de peixe prateado, com escamas brilhantes e barbatanas de arco-íris na cauda. </strong><br/><strong>Cavalos marinhos! Disse Annabeth. - São bonitos. </strong><br/><strong>O mais próximo relinchou, agradecendo e esfregou o nariz em Annabeth. </strong><br/><strong>"Nós os admiraremos mais tarde", eu disse. - Vamos! </strong><br/><strong>- Lá! Uma voz chiou atrás de nós. - Crianças más fora dos chalés! Hora do lanche para harpias da sorte! </strong><br/><strong>Cinco deles pairavam sobre as dunas - bruxinhas gordas, com o rosto sugado, garras e asas emplumadas, pequenas demais para seus corpos. Eles me lembraram um cruzamento entre um comensal e um pássaro. Eles não foram muito rápidos, graças aos deuses, mas foram ferozes quando pegaram alguém.</strong><br/><strong>Tyson! - Eu disse. - Pegue uma mala de viagem! </strong><br/><strong>Ele ainda estava boquiaberto com os cavalos-marinhos. </strong><br/><strong>Tyson! </strong><br/><strong>- Hã? </strong><br/><strong>- Vamos! </strong><br/><strong>Com a ajuda de Annabeth, eu consegui fazê-lo se mover. Recolhemos as malas e montamos nossos corcéis. Poseidon deve ter sabido que Tyson era um dos passageiros, pois um dos cavalos-marinhos era muito maior que os outros dois - o tamanho certo para transportar um ciclope. </strong><br/><strong>- Ah! - Eu disse. </strong><br/><strong>Meu cavalo marinho se virou e mergulhou nas ondas. Annabeth e Tyson seguiram logo atrás. As harpias nos amaldiçoaram, implorando que seus lanches voltassem</strong></p><p>- Super que eles voltariam - riu Nemesis.</p><p>, <strong>mas os cavalos-marinhos dispararam na água em velocidade de jet-ski. </strong><strong>As harpias foram deixadas para trás, e logo a praia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue não passava de um ponto escuro. Eu veria aquele lugar novamente? Naquela época, porém, eu tinha outros problemas. O navio de cruzeiro estava agora crescendo à nossa frente - nossa viagem para a Flórida e o Mar dos Monstros.</strong><br/><strong>Montar o cavalo marinho era ainda mais fácil do que montar um pégaso. Nós nos movemos rapidamente, com o vento em nossos rostos, atirando nas ondas com tanta suavidade e firmeza que eu mal tive que me segurar. Quando nos aproximamos do navio, percebi o quanto era enorme. Era como olhar para um prédio em Manhattan. O casco branco tinha pelo menos dez andares de altura e, acima dele, havia mais uma dúzia de decks com varandas e mirantes iluminados. O nome do navio estava pintado logo acima da linha do arco, em letras pretas, iluminado por um holofote. Levei alguns segundos para decifrá-lo: PRINCESS ANDRÔMEDA. </strong><br/><strong>Anexada ao arco havia uma figura enorme - uma mulher alta de três andares, vestindo uma túnica grega branca, esculpida para parecer que estava acorrentada à frente do navio.</strong></p><p>-Eu esqueci aquele pequeno detalhe. <br/>Quando Perseus a salvou, ela estava amarrada a uma pedra - Zeus disse - Nada demais.</p><p>E<strong>la era jovem e bonita, com cabelos pretos esvoaçantes, mas sua expressão era de terror absoluto. </strong><strong>Por que alguém iria querer uma princesa gritando na frente de seu navio de férias, eu não fazia ideia. Lembrei-me do mito de Andrômeda e de como ela foi acorrentada a uma rocha por seus próprios pais, como um sacrifício a um monstro marinho. Talvez o seu boletim tenha sido horrível ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, meu homônimo Perseus a salvou no último minuto e transformou o monstro marinho em pedra usando a cabeça de Medusa. Esse Perseu sempre venceu. Foi por isso que minha mãe me deu o nome dele, mesmo que ele fosse filho de Zeus e eu de Poseidon. O Perseus original foi um dos únicos heróis dos mitos gregos que tiveram um final feliz. Os outros morreram - traídos, espancados, mutilados, envenenados ou amaldiçoados pelos deuses.</strong></p><p>"Na verdade, ele era um bom herói", disse Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>Minha mãe esperava que eu herdasse a sorte dele. Do jeito que minha vida estava indo lá, eu não estava muito otimista lá. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Como vamos embarcar? Annabeth chorou, mais alto que o som das ondas. Mas os cavalos-marinhos pareciam saber o que era necessário. Eles deslizaram pela estibordo do navio, passando facilmente. Pela enorme esteira, encostou-se a uma escada de serviço rebitada até o casco. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Você primeiro", disse ele a Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ela jogou a mala de viagem por cima do ombro e agarrou o primeiro passo. Depois que ela subiu a escada, seu cavalo-marinho relinchou uma despedida e mergulhou na água. Annabeth começou a subir. Eu a deixei subir alguns passos e depois a segui. Finalmente, apenas Tyson foi deixado na água. Seu cavalo marinho o divertia com trezentos e sessenta graus de ar e pulava para trás, e Tyson ria histericamente, o som ecoando pelo casco do navio. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson, shhh! Vamos lá, grandão! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não podemos pegar Rainbow? Ele perguntou, seu sorriso desaparecendo.</strong>
</p><p>"Sem nomes", disse Apollo. "Comece com nomes e depois tenha lobos com você." <br/>-Meus lobos são da família, fiquem conosco e Artemis já exigido.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu olhei para ele. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Arco Iris? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O cavalo marinho relinchou, como se gostasse do seu novo nome. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Er, nós temos que ir", eu disse. - Rainbow ... bem, ele não pode subir escadas. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson fungou. Ele enterrou o rosto na crina do hipocampo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Vou sentir sua falta, Rainbow!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O cavalo marinho emitiu um som relincho que eu podia jurar estar chorando. "Talvez o encontremos novamente", sugeri. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Oh, por favor! Disse Tyson, iluminando-se imediatamente. Amanhã! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Não fiz nenhuma promessa, mas consegui convencer Tyson a dizer adeus e me agarrar à escada. Com um último relincho triste, Rainbow, o hipocampo, deu um pulo para trás e mergulhou no mar.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A escada levava a um convés de manutenção cheio de botes salva-vidas amarelos. Havia uma porta dupla trancada, que Annabeth conseguiu arrombar com a faca e uma grande quantidade de pragas gregas antigas. Imaginei que teríamos que nos esgueirar, já que éramos clandestinos e tudo mais, mas depois de examinar alguns corredores e espiar por cima de uma varanda em um enorme corredor central ladeado por lojas fechadas, comecei a perceber que não havia ninguém a quem esconder. . Quero dizer, é claro que estávamos no meio da noite, mas andamos pela metade do comprimento do navio e não encontramos ninguém.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Não pode estar vazio", disse Demeter sem entender.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Passamos por quarenta ou cinquenta portas da cabine e não ouvimos barulho atrás deles. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"É um navio fantasma", murmurei. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Não", disse Tyson, segurando a alça da mala de viagem. - Fedor.</strong>
</p><p>-Más na academia? -Hefhaestus-Monsters disse? .</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth franziu a testa. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Eu não sinto cheiro de nada. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Os ciclopes são como sátiros", eu disse. - Eles podem cheirar monstros. Não é verdade, Tyson? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ele assentiu nervoso. Agora que estávamos longe do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, a Névoa distorceu seu rosto novamente. A menos que eu me concentrasse demais, parecia que ele tinha dois olhos, não um. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tudo bem", disse Annabeth. - Então, o que exatamente você está cheirando? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Coisa ruim", disse Tyson. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tudo bem", ela murmurou. - Isso esclarece tudo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Fomos para fora no deck da piscina. Havia fileiras de espreguiçadeiras vazias e um bar fechado com uma cortina de corrente. A água na piscina brilhava fantasmagórica, ondulando de um lado para o outro com os movimentos do navio. Acima de nós, à frente e atrás, havia mais decks - uma parede de escalada, um campo de golfe em miniatura, um restaurante giratório, mas nenhum sinal de vida. E, no entanto ... senti algo familiar. Algo perigoso. Tive a impressão de que, se não estivesse tão cansada e exausta de tanta adrenalina por causa de nossa longa noite, poderia dar um nome ao que estava errado. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Precisamos de um esconderijo", eu disse. - Em algum lugar seguro para dormir. "Durma", Annabeth concordou cansada.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Exploramos mais alguns corredores até chegarmos a uma suíte vazia no nono convés. A porta estava aberta, o que me pareceu estranho. Havia uma cesta de chocolates em cima da mesa, uma garrafa fria de cidra espumante na mesa de cabeceira e uma hortelã em cima do travesseiro com uma nota manuscrita que dizia: Aproveite o seu cruzeiro! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Abrimos nossas malas de viagem e descobrimos que Hermes realmente pensara em tudo - roupas, produtos de higiene pessoal, rações de acampamento, uma bolsa ziploc cheia de dinheiro, uma bolsa de couro cheia de dracmas de ouro. Ele até conseguiu incluir o oleado de Tyson com suas ferramentas e pedaços de metal, o boné de invisibilidade de Annabeth, o que fez os dois se sentirem um pouco melhor. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Eu estarei ao lado", disse Annabeth. - Vocês rapazes, não bebem ou comem nada.</strong>
</p><p>"O Lotus Casino não é mais suficiente", lembrou Perséfone.</p><p>- <strong>Você acha que este lugar é encantado? </strong><br/><strong>Ela fez uma careta. </strong><br/><strong>- Não sei. Algo não está certo. De qualquer forma, tenha cuidado. </strong><br/><strong>Trancamos nossas portas. Tyson caiu na cama. Ele brincou com um projeto de trabalho em metal por alguns minutos - o que ele ainda não havia me mostrado - mas logo começou a bocejar. Ele enrolou o oleado e adormeceu. Deitei na cama, olhando pela vigia. Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes no corredor, como sussurros. Eu sabia que não era possível. Andamos por todo o navio e não vimos ninguém. Mas as vozes me mantiveram acordado. Eles me lembraram a viagem ao submundo - os barulhos que os espíritos dos mortos fizeram quando passaram. Finalmente meu cansaço tomou conta de mim. Adormeci ... e tive o pior pesadelo até agora.</strong><br/><strong>Eu estava em uma caverna, na beira de um enorme poço. Ele conhecia o lugar muito bem. Entrada para o Tártaro. E reconheci a risada fria que ecoou na escuridão abaixo. </strong><br/><strong>Agora, agora, o jovem herói. A voz era como uma lâmina de faca raspando pedra. No caminho para outra grande vitória.</strong></p><p>-Ele não vai desistir? - perguntou Dionísio.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu queria gritar para Cronos me deixar em paz. Eu queria desenhar a contracorrente e derrubá-la com um golpe. Mas não consegui me mexer. </strong>
  <strong>E mesmo que o fizesse, como mataria alguém que havia sido destruído - cortado em pedaços e jogado no eterno? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Não me deixe impedi-lo, disse o Titã. Talvez desta vez, quando ele falhar, ele se perguntará se vale a pena ser escravo dos deuses. Como foi que seu pai agradeceu ultimamente?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sua risada encheu a caverna, e de repente a cena mudou. Era uma caverna diferente - a sala de prisão de Grover no covil dos ciclopes. Grover estava sentado perto do tear em seu vestido de noiva sujo, desfazendo desesperadamente os fios do rabo inacabado do vestido. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Querida! Gritou o monstro por trás da rocha. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover uivou e começou a tecer os fios de volta. A sala estremeceu quando a pedra foi empurrada para o lado. À porta, um ciclope tão grande que fazia Tyson parecer desafiado verticalmente. Ele tinha dentes amarelos tortos e mãos ásperas quase do meu tamanho. Ele usava uma camiseta desbotada que dizia WORLD SHEEP EXPO 2001. Tinha pelo menos cinco metros de comprimento, mas a coisa mais assustadora era seu enorme olho leitoso, marcado e coberto por uma teia de catarata, ele não era completamente cego.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O que você está fazendo? Perguntou ao monstro. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Qualquer coisa! Disse Grover em sua voz em falsete. - Apenas tecendo a cauda do meu vestido de noiva, como você pode ver. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O Ciclope alcançou a sala e tateou até encontrar o tear. Ele sentiu o tecido. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não ficou maior! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ah! Sim, foi, querida. Vejo? Eu adicionei pelo menos três centímetros. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Está demorando muito! Uivou o monstro. Então ele cheirou o ar. - Você cheira bem! Como as cabras! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ah! - Grover forçou uma risada fraca. - Você gosta? É a Eau de Chévre. Eu uso apenas para você.</strong>
</p><p>"Não vai funcionar para sempre", disse Hermes. "Você precisa começar a agir."</p><p>
  <strong>- Mmrnm! - O ciclope mostrou dentes pontudos. - Bom para comer! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, você é tão paquerador! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Sem mais atrasos! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Mas, querida, não estou pronta! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Amanhã! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Não não. Mais dez dias. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Cinco! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ah! bem, então sete. Se você insiste. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Sete! Isso é menos que cinco, certo? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Certamente. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah sim! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O monstro resmungou, não muito satisfeito com sua negociação, mas deixou Grover continuar a tecer e rolou a pedra de volta ao lugar. Grover fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, trêmulo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Depressa, Percy", ele murmurou. - Por favor por favor por favor! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Acordei com um apito de navio e uma voz no alto-falante - alguém com sotaque australiano que parecia muito alegre.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Bom dia, passageiros! Hoje estaremos no mar o dia todo. Grande momento para a festa mambo à beira da piscina! Não se esqueça do bingo de um milhão de dólares no Kraken Lounge à uma hora e, para nossos convidados especiais, exercícios de evasão no convés principal!</strong>
</p><p>Os deuses estavam confusos.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu sentei na cama. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O que ele disse? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson gemeu, ainda meio adormecido. Ele estava deitado na cama de bruços, com os pés tão além da borda que acabaram no banheiro. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- O homem alegre disse ... exercitar-se com equipamento? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo, mas então ouvi uma batida insistente na porta interna da suíte. Annabeth enfiou a cabeça - seu cabelo loiro parecia um ninho de rato. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Exercício de estripar? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Depois de nos vestirmos, nos aventuramos a passear no navio. Ficamos surpresos ao ver outras pessoas. Uma dúzia de idosos vai tomar café da manhã. Um pai levando seus filhos para uma manhã nadar na piscina. Tripulantes em uniformes impecáveis tocando seus chapéus em saudação aos passageiros. Ninguém perguntou quem éramos. Ninguém prestou muita atenção em nós.</strong>
</p><p>"Eles parecem mortais", disse Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>Mas havia algo errado. Quando a família de nadadores passou por nós, o pai disse aos filhos: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Estamos em um cruzeiro. Nós estamos nos divertindo. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sim", disseram as três crianças em uníssono, sua expressão em branco. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Estamos nos divertindo muito. Vamos mergulhar na piscina. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eles se afastaram. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Bom Dia! - um membro da tripulação nos disse, com os olhos vidrados. - Estamos nos divertindo a bordo da princesa Andrômeda. Tenha um bom dia. - ele foi embora.</strong>
</p><p>"Eles estão sendo usados, enfeitiçados com magia", disse Hera.</p><p>
  <strong>"Percy, isso é muito estranho", sussurrou Annabeth. - Eles estão todos em uma espécie de transe. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Então passamos por uma lanchonete e vimos nosso primeiro monstro. Era um cachorro infernal - um mastim preto, alinhado no bufê, apoiado nas patas traseiras e com o focinho preso em ovos mexidos. Ele deve ter sido jovem, como ele era pequeno em comparação com a maioria - não maior que um urso escuro. Ainda assim, meu sangue correu frio. Eu quase tinha sido morto por um desses antes. O que era mais estranho: um casal de meia-idade estava na fila do bufê logo atrás do cachorro demônio, esperando pacientemente sua vez de se servir dos ovos. Eles pareciam perceber algo extraordinário. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Eu perdi minha fome", Tyson murmurou. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Antes que Annabeth ou eu pudéssemos responder, uma voz reptiliana veio do salão:</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth fez gestos frenéticos em direção ao esconderijo mais próximo - o banheiro feminino - e nós três entramos rapidamente. Fiquei tão aterrorizada que nem me ocorreu vergonha. Algo, ou melhor, duas coisas, deslizou pela porta do banheiro, fazendo um barulho como uma lixa esfregando contra o tapete.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sim, sim", disse uma segunda voz reptiliana. - Ele osss atrai. Logo vamos ver as </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>coisas deslizando pela cafeteria com um silvo frio que poderia muito bem ter sido uma risada de cobra. Annabeth olhou para mim. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Temos que sair daqui.</strong>
</p><p>-Seis? Do que eles estão falando? - Você conheceu Poseidon?</p><p>- V<strong>ocê acha que eu quero ficar no banheiro das meninas? </strong><br/><strong>- Do navio, Percy! Temos que sair do navio. </strong><br/><strong>"Fede", concordou Tyson. - E os cachorros comem todos os ovos. Annabeth está certa. Precisamos sair do banheiro e do navio. </strong><br/><strong>Eu estremeci. Se Annabeth e Tyson estavam concordando em alguma coisa, imaginei que seria melhor ouvi-las. Então ouvi outra voz lá fora - uma voz que me deixou mais fria do que qualquer monstro. </strong><br/><strong>- ... apenas uma questão de tempo. Não me pressione, Agrio! </strong><br/><strong>Era Luke, sem dúvida. Eu nunca esqueceria sua voz.</strong></p><p>"Ele o levou para o navio de Luke!" Poseidon disse com raiva. “Ele enganou Percy, Luke não tem salvação. <br/>"Eu sei disso, tenho minhas razões", disse Hermes.</p><p>- <strong>Eu não estou pressionando! </strong><strong>Murmurou outro cara. Sua voz era mais profunda e ainda mais zangada que a de Luke. </strong><br/><strong>- Só estou dizendo que se este jogo não pagar ... </strong><br/><strong>"Isso compensará", Luke retrucou. - Eles mordem a isca. Agora vamos lá, temos que ir para a suíte do Almirantado e verificar o caixão.</strong></p><p>-Agora eu surtei, disse Afrodite.</p><p>
  <strong>As vozes flutuaram pelo corredor. Tyson choramingou. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Nós estamos fora agora? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth e eu trocamos olhares e entramos em um acordo silencioso. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Não podemos", eu disse a Tyson. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Nós temos que descobrir o que Luke está fazendo", Annabeth concordou. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"E se possível, vamos espancá-lo, prendê-lo e arrastá-lo para o Monte Olimpo."</strong>
</p><p>-Que tiro foi esse? -Apollo gritou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The cover of gods reading Lightning Thief</p><p>https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/historias/201807/deuses-lendo-percy-jackson-e-o-ladrao-de-raios-13537663-050720181315.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- My worst family reunion ever - Leu Apolo-Nada as a fight between cousins.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth offered to go alone, since she had the invisibility cap, but I convinced her that it was too dangerous, we were all going together, or no one was going.</strong><br/>
<strong>- No one! - voted Tyson. - Please.</strong>
</p><p>"So Annabeth is going. Hecate thought. After all, no one is."</p><p>
  <strong>But in the end he went along, nervously biting his huge nails. We stopped at the cabin just to collect our things. We knew that, whatever happened, we would not spend another night on board the zombie ship, even if they had a million dollar bingo. I checked if Countercurrent was in my pocket, and if Hermes's vitamins and thermos were right in the mouth of the travel bag. I didn't want Tyson to carry everything, but he insisted, and Annabeth said I didn't worry about it. Tyson was able to carry three full travel bags on his shoulder just as easily as I carried a backpack. We sneak down the halls, following the signs YOU ARE HERE towards the admiralty suite. Annabeth went ahead, invisible. Every time someone passed by we hid, but most of the people we saw were just passing zombies with glassy eyes.</strong>
</p><p>-That's strange, there's no one. Where are the monsters? The minions of Luke and Hades? ”Dionysus asked.</p><p>
  <strong>When we went up the stairs to deck 13, where the admiralty suite should have been, Annabeth whispered:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hide! - and pushed us into a small warehouse.</strong><br/>
<strong>I heard two guys coming down the hall.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Did you see that Ethiopian dragon in the cargo hold? Said one of them.</strong>
</p><p>"Hi?" Said Athena. "Why is there a dragon in the basement?"</p><p>
  <strong>The other laughed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Yes, it's impressive.</strong><br/>
<strong>Annabeth was still invisible, but she squeezed my arm tightly. I had the impression that I knew the second guy's voice.</strong>
</p><p>"Another traitor?" Sighed Hestia</p><p>"<strong>I heard that two more are coming," said the familiar voice. - If you keep coming at this pace, boy, there will be no chance!</strong><br/>
<strong>Voices were fading in the hall.</strong><br/>
<strong>- That was Chris Rodrigues! Annabeth took off her cap and was visible. - You remember ... Chalet 11.</strong></p><p>-Interesting that-Zeus said-That the two traitors of the camp, are precisely from your Hermes cottage. One is your son and the other?<br/>
-You really think, only the two are fighting him-Pinned Hermes -You were smarter Zeus !.</p><p>
  <strong>I vaguely remembered Chris from the previous summer. He was one of the unspecified campers who got stuck in Hermes' cottage because his Olympian father, or his mother, never claimed him. There, thinking about it, I realized that I hadn't seen Chris at the camp.</strong><br/>
<strong>- What is another half-blood doing here?</strong><br/>
<strong>Annabeth shook her head, clearly troubled. We continue on down the corridor. I no longer needed maps to know that I was getting close to Luke. The presence of evil was something cold and unpleasant.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Percy. Annabeth stopped short. - Look.</strong><br/>
<strong>She was facing a glass wall that overlooked a multi-storey canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the main deck - a mall full of stores - but that wasn't what caught Annabeth's attention. A group of monsters was gathered in front of the bakery: a dozen giant lestrigões, such as the ones that attacked me with burning balls, two monstrous dogs with three heads and a dragon's tail and some even stranger creatures - humanoid females with double tails of snake instead of legs.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Dracaenae of Scythia," whispered Annabeth. - Dragon women.</strong>
</p><p>-The army is growing more and more-Poseidon noticed.</p><p>T<strong>he monsters were in a semicircle around a young man in Greek armor who was tearing a straw doll to pieces. I got a lump in my throat when I realized that the doll was wearing an orange T-shirt from Camp Half-Blood. As we watched, the guy in the armor lashed the doll's belly and tore it from the bottom up. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters applauded and shouted. Annabeth moved away from the window. His face was gray.</strong></p><p>-I'm the only one who, do you think this boy in armor was from camp? -Artemis said.<br/>
-No. Unfortunately not-Said Quiron without believing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Come on," I said, trying to appear braver than I felt. - The sooner we find Luke, the better.</strong><br/>
<strong>At the end of the hall was a double oak door that seemed to lead somewhere important. When we were ten meters away, Tyson stopped.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Voices inside.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Can you hear from so far? - I asked.</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson closed his eye as if he were concentrating as hard as possible. Then his voice changed, becoming a hoarse imitation of Luke's voice.</strong><br/>
<strong>- ... the prophecy ourselves. Idiots won't know which way to turn.</strong><br/>
<strong>Before I could react, Tyson's voice changed again, now deeper and harsher, like that of the other guy we overheard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Do you really think the old man-horse is gone forever? - Tyson laughed Luke's laugh.</strong>
</p><p>-I think it's me-said Quiron angrily-Man horse !.</p><p>
  <strong>- You can't trust him. Not with those skeletons in his closet. Tree poisoning was the last straw.</strong><br/>
<strong>Annabeth winced.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Stop it, Tyson!</strong><br/>
<strong>- How you do it? It's sinister!</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson opened his eye and looked confused.</strong><br/>
<strong>- I was just listening.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Go on," I said. - What else are they saying?</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson closed his eye again. He whispered in the angry man's voice:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Silence!</strong><br/>
<strong>And then, in Luke's voice, whispering:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Are you sure?</strong><br/>
<strong>"Yes," said Tyson hoarsely. - Right out there.</strong>
</p><p>-They heard them! -Excluded some.</p><p>
  <strong>It was too late when I realized what was going on.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Run!</strong><br/>
<strong>That's all I had time to say, when the doors to the box opened violently and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with darts, the bronze points pointed directly at our chests.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Well," said Luke, with a wry smile. - Now, now, they are my two favorite cousins. They are entering.</strong><br/>
<strong>The cabin was beautiful, and it was awful. The beautiful part: huge curved windows along the back wall, overlooking the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, a four-poster bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was packed with food - pizza boxes, soda bottles and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on top of a silver tray</strong>
</p><p>-Where did so much money come from? -Hades said, astonished.</p><p>. <strong>The horrible part: on a velvet platform in the back of the room was a three-meter golden coffin. A sarcophagus, decorated with scenes of cities in ancient Greece on fire and heroes dying in a dreadful way. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the coffin made the whole room look cold.</strong></p><p>The gods gaped, sweating cold. This couldn't be happening, they had to be wrong.<br/>
-He did not do it-Said Demeter in a whisper, the silence was such that his whisper echoed.-He did not do it !!!.</p><p>"<strong>Well," said Luke, opening his arms proudly. - A little nicer than Chalet 11, huh?</strong><br/>
<strong>He had changed since last summer. Instead of shorts and a T-shirt, he wore a buttoned shirt, khaki pants and leather loafers. His sand-colored hair, which was so rebellious, was now trimmed short. He looked like an evil model, showing that college-age fashion villains wore at Harvard that summer. He still had the scar under his eye - a ragged white line, from his battle with a dragon. And leaning against the couch was his magic sword, Mordecostas, shining strangely with his half-steel, half-celestial bronze blade, which could kill both mortals and monsters.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Sit down," he told us.</strong><br/>
<strong>He waved a hand, and three dining chairs slid themselves into the center of the room. None of us sat down. Luke's huge friends were still aiming their death darts at us. They looked like twins, but they weren't human. They were about two and a half meters to begin with, and wore only jeans, probably because the huge breasts were already covered with thick brown plumes. They had claws instead of nails and their feet were like paws. The noses were animal snouts and the teeth were all pointed canines.</strong><br/>
<strong>"What a lack of courtesy to me," said Luke softly. - These are my assistants, Agrios and Oreios. Perhaps you have heard of them.</strong></p><p>-This is the book of the past condemns me-Said Zeus amused, although he was still pale-First Andromeda came up, and now this. Remember Aphrodite and Artemis ?.<br/>
-Do not start father-Asked Artemis-I did not tell her to meddle.</p><p>
  <strong>I said nothing. Despite the darts aimed at me, it wasn't the twin bears that scared me. I had imagined my reunion with Luke many times since he tried to kill me last summer. I saw myself boldly standing before him, challenging him to a duel. But now that we were face to face, I could barely keep my hands from shaking.</strong><br/>
<strong>- You don't know the story of Agrios e Oreios? Asked Luke. - Their mother ... well, it's really sad. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help.</strong>
</p><p>-I don't know why she refused, I was giving her a wonderful party.<br/>
- He's an Aphrodite man. Lower beings, we women do not need them.<br/>
-Of course we need Artemis.<br/>
Love is the oldest of feelings, it exists long before Uranus and Gaia.</p><p>
  <strong>Artemis let her become one of his virgin hunters, but Aphrodite had her revenge. He bewitched the young woman to fall in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she left the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, don't you think? They fight among themselves and the poor humans are caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons, here, Agrios and Oreios, do not die of love for Olympus. But they really like</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>half-bloods, however ...</strong><br/>
<strong>"For lunch," growled Agrios.</strong><br/>
<strong>His husky voice was the one I had heard talking to Luke.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Hehe! Hehe! Laughed his brother, Oreios, licking his furry lips.</strong><br/>
<strong>He continued to laugh as if he were having an asthma attack until Luke and Agrios looked at him.</strong>
</p><p>- Is that an inside joke? - You want to know Persephone.</p><p>- <strong>Shut up, you idiot! Snarled Agrios. - Go punish yourself!</strong><br/>
<strong>Hates whimpered. He dragged himself to the corner of the room, dropped on a stool and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates clink. Luke acted like this was perfectly normal behavior. He settled on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope that you enjoyed. How is your mother? How is school?</strong><br/>
<strong>- You poisoned Thalia's tree.</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke sighed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- To the point, isn't it? Okay, I really poisoned the tree. And?</strong></p><p>-By the gods. Hermes her son is a psychopath - said Hephaestus in shock.</p><p>
  <strong>- How could you do that? - Annabeth looked so angry that I thought she was going to explode. - Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her ...</strong><br/>
<strong>- I didn't dishonor you! Snapped Luke. - The gods have dishonored you, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she would be on my side.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Liar!</strong><br/>
<strong>- If you knew what was going to happen, you would understand ...</strong><br/>
<strong>- I understand that you want to destroy the camp! She shouted. - You are a monster!</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke shook his head.</strong><br/>
<strong>- The gods blinded her. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is the ancient history you study? Three thousand years of luggage! The West is rotten to the core. It needs to be destroyed. Join me! We can remake the world from scratch. We can use your intelligence, Annabeth.</strong>
</p><p>-He has no idea what he's saying-Said Chiron-Cronos hates mortals, humans will be in the dark again. Things are not going to get better, they are going to become a pandemonium.</p><p><strong>- Because you have no intelligence at all!</strong><br/>
<strong>His eyes narrowed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than going after a mission with no chance of saving the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be invaded by monsters in less than a month. Heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. Do you really want to be on a losing team ... with such a company? Luke pointed at Tyson.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Hey! - I said.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Traveling with a cyclops," teased Luke. - And talking about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You, of all people ..</strong>.</p><p>-We were sure, before Annabeth entered the camp, had problems with Cyclops-Said Nemesis-But what exactly?</p><p><br/>
- <strong>Stop this! She shouted.</strong><br/>
<strong>I didn't know what Luke was talking about, but Annabeth buried her head in her hands as if she were about to cry.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Leave her alone," I said. - And leave Tyson out of it.</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke laughed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Ah! yes, i heard. His father claimed it.</strong><br/>
<strong>I must have looked surprised, as Luke smiled.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Yes, Percy, I know all about it. What about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates ... 30, 31, 75, 12? As you can see, I still have friends at the camp who keep me informed.</strong></p><p>-Wonderful. There are infiltrators in the camp. Supimpa-exclaimed Hades.</p><p>- <strong>Spies, you mean.</strong><br/>
<strong>He shrugged.</strong><br/>
<strong>"How many insults from your father can you take, Percy?" Do you think he is grateful to you? Do you think Poseidon cares about you more than he cares about this monster? Tyson clenched his fists and made a thud in his throat. Luke just chuckled. - The gods are using you Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron ever told you the prophecy?</strong><br/>
<strong>I wanted to speak certain truths in Luke's face, but, as usual, he knew how to make me bewildered. Sixteenth birthday? I mean, I knew that Chiron had received a prophecy from the Oracle many years ago. I knew part of it was about me. But what if I reach my sixteenth birthday? I didn't really like hearing that.</strong><br/>
<strong>"I know what I need to know," I managed to say. - I know, for example, who my enemies are.</strong><br/>
<strong>- So you're an idiot.</strong><br/>
<strong>Tyson reduced the nearest chair to shrapnel.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Percy is not an idiot!</strong><br/>
<strong>Before I could stop him, he advanced on Luke. Her fists went down to Luke's head - a double blow that would have opened a titanium hole, but the bear bears intercepted it. Each held one of Tyson's arms and they stopped him instantly. They pushed him back, and Tyson staggered. He fell on the carpet so hard that the deck rocked.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Too bad, Cyclops," said Luke. - It seems that my brown friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should leave them ...</strong><br/>
<strong>"Luke," I interrupted. - Listen. Your father sent us.</strong></p><p>-Learn to shut up-Athena said-But what an idiot !.</p><p>
  <strong>His face went the color of pepperoni.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Don't you dare mention his name.</strong><br/>
<strong>- He told us to take this ship. I thought that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>it was just a ride, but he sent us here to find him. He said he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Angry? Roared Luke. - Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Each throne crushed to rubble! And you tell Hermes that this is going to happen. Every time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians get weaker and we get stronger. It gets stronger. Luke pointed to the golden sarcophagus. The coffin terrified me, but I was determined not to show it.</strong><br/>
<strong>- And? - I asked. - What's so special ...</strong><br/>
<strong>And then the realization of what could be inside the sarcophagus fell. The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Wow, you don't mean ...</strong><br/>
<strong>"He's reconstituting himself," said Luke. - Little by little we are rescuing your life force out of the well. With every recruit who joins our cause, a little bit appears ...</strong>
</p><p>-I can see it, the little pieces of it coming out of Tartarus and wandering to the coffin. And it gives me the creeps, said Hera, and anger.</p><p>
  <strong>- That's disgusting! Said Annabeth.</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke looked at her with contempt.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Your mother was born from Zeus' broken skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't say anything. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord to make him whole again. We are going to put together a new body for him, a job worthy of Hephaestus forge.</strong><br/>
<strong>"You're crazy," said Annabeth.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Join us and you will be rewarded. We have powerful friends, wealthy sponsors to buy this cruise ship and more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame - whatever you want. Annabeth, you will be able to fulfill your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple for the new era lords!</strong><br/>
<strong>"Go to Tartarus," she said.</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke sighed.</strong><br/>
<strong>- A feather.</strong><br/>
<strong>He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door to the box opened and two uniformed crew members entered, armed with batons. The glazed look was the same as that of the other mortals I had seen, but I had the impression that it would not make them less dangerous in a fight.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Ah! well, security guards! Said Luke. - Unfortunately, we have some illegal immigrants here.</strong><br/>
<strong>"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.</strong><br/>
<strong>Luke turned to Oreios.</strong><br/>
<strong>- It is time to feed the Ethiopian dragon. Take these fools down and show them how we do it.</strong><br/>
<strong>Oreios smiled stupidly.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Hehe! Hehe!</strong><br/>
<strong>"Let me go too," muttered Agrios. - My brother is useless. That cyclops ...</strong><br/>
<strong>"He's not a threat," said Luke. He glanced at the golden coffin, as if something was bothering him. - Agrios, stay here. We have important matters to discuss.</strong><br/>
<strong>- But ...</strong><br/>
<strong>- Hates, don't let me down. Stay in the basement and make sure the dragon is fed properly.</strong><br/>
<strong>Oreios nudged us with his dart and knocked us out of the box, followed by the two human security guards.</strong><br/>
<strong>As I walked down the hall with the Oreios dart nudging me in the back, I thought of what Luke had said - that the twin bears together were no match for Tyson's strength</strong>
</p><p>-We already got it !.</p><p>.<strong> But maybe separated ... We left the corridor in the middle of the ship and walked through an open deck flanked by lifeboats. I knew the ship well to realize that this would be our last view of the sunlight. Once on the other side, we would take the elevator down to the basement, and that would be the end. I looked at Tyson and said:</strong><br/>
<strong>- Now.</strong><br/>
<strong>Thank the gods, he understood. He turned and threw Oreios ten meters back into the pool, right in the middle of the zombie-tourist family.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Ah! The children shouted in unison. - We are not having a lot of fun in the pool!</strong><br/>
<strong>One of the security guards pulled out his nightstick, but Annabeth took his breath away with a well-aimed kick. The other security guard ran to the nearest alarm.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Pick it! Cried Annabeth, but it was too late. Just before I hit him on the head with a chair, he sounded the alarm. Red lights flashed. Sirens howled.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Lifeboat! I shouted.</strong><br/>
<strong>We ran to the nearest one. When we were able to discover it, monsters and more security guards invaded the deck, pushing tourists and waiters with trays of tropical drinks. A guy in Greek armor drew his sword and charged, but slipped into a puddle of pina colada. Wandering archers gathered on the deck above us, lining up arrows on their huge bows.</strong><br/>
<strong>–How is this thing launched? Cried Annabeth.</strong><br/>
<strong>One of those monstrous dogs jumped on me, but Tyson threw him aside with a fire extinguisher.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Come in! I shouted.</strong><br/>
<strong>I removed the Countercurrent lid and with a stroke deflected a volley of arrows in the air. At any second we would be defeated. The lifeboat was hanging on the side of the ship, high above the water. Annabeth and Tyson were unable to handle the launch pulley. I jumped in beside them.</strong><br/>
<strong>- Hold on! I shouted, and cut the strings.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A shower of arrows whistled overhead as we went free-falling towards the ocean.</strong>
</p><p>-And now? They can't go ashore with a boat, ”said Poseidon-E,“ they need to get away from the ship.<br/>
"That is, Percy and they are screwed," said Ares, smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- We took a ride with dead confederates-Said Artemis-First a ship with zombies and monsters, and now dead ?.</p><p>-<strong> The thermos! - I shouted as we plummeted into the water.</strong><br/><strong>- What? - Annabeth must have thought I had lost my mind. She was clinging to the boat's handles as if her life depended on it, her hair flying high, like a torch</strong>.</p><p>-And it depends. Literally, ”said Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>But Tyson understood. He managed to open my travel bag and get the magic bottle out of there without letting go of the bag or the boat. Arrows and darts whistled past us. I grabbed the thermos and hoped I was doing the right thing.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hold on!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm holding on tight! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Firmer!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I hooked my foot under the dinghy's inflatable bench, and while Tyson held us by the back of my shirts I turned the bottle cap a quarter. At the same moment, a white gust of wind escaped and hurled us aside, transforming the vertical dive into an emergency landing at forty-five degrees. The wind seemed to laugh when it escaped from the thermos, as if it were glad to be free. When we hit the ocean, we hit it once, twice, bouncing like a rock, then we shot like a speedboat, with salty water spraying our faces and nothing but the sea in front of us. I heard a cry of indignation from the ship behind us, but we were already out of arms. Princess Andromeda was getting shorter, until it looked like a toy white boat, and then she disappeared.</strong>
</p><p>-Best not to close the lid-Said Hephaestus-They arrived faster.</p><p>
  <strong>As we were shooting across the sea, Annabeth and I tried to send Chiron an iris message. We thought it would be important to tell someone what Luke was doing, and they didn't know who else to trust. The wind from the bottle stirred a great splash of sea that formed a rainbow in the sunlight - perfect for an iris message - but our connection was still weak. When Annabeth threw a golden drachma into the mist and prayed to the rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, his face appeared, but there was some strange kind of strobe light in the background and rock at high volume, as if he were at home night.</strong>
</p><p>-I'm with my relatives-Said Quiron.</p><p>
  <strong>We told him about the escape from the camp and about Luke the</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Princess Andromeda and the golden coffin for the remains of Cronos, but with the noise on his side and the noise of the wind and water on our side, I didn't know what he had heard.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy - shouted Chiron - you need to be careful with ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His voice was drowned out by a loud shouting behind him - a lot of screaming voices, like Comanche warriors.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? I shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Damn relatives! - Chiron deviated when an engine flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. - Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy out of camp! But if you do manage to catch the Fleece ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yeah, baby! Someone yelled after Chiron. - Yoooooooo!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The volume of the music increased, the subwoofers got so loud they made the boat vibrate.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"... Miami," shouted Chiron. - I'll try to stay tuned ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Our mist screen shattered as if someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone.</strong>
</p><p>-I wanted to know what you said-Dionísio commented.</p><p>
  <strong>An hour later, we saw land - a long stretch of beach with tall hotel buildings. The water became overflowing with fishing boats and oil tankers. A coast guard speedboat passed to starboard, then turned as if to take a second look. I don't think it's every day that they see a yellow lifeboat without an engine sailing at 100 knots an hour, manned by three children.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That's Virginia Beach! Said Annabeth as we approached the coast. - Ah! my gods, how did Princess Andromeda get so far in one night? They are about ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She looked at me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How do you know?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... I'm not sure.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth thought for a moment.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, what is our position?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Thirty-six degrees and 44 minutes north, 76 degrees and 2 minutes west," I said immediately. Then I shook my head. - Whoa! how did i know that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Because of your father," Annabeth supposed. - When you're at sea, you have a perfect sense of orientation. This is really cool.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wasn't so sure about that. I didn't want to be a human GPS. But, before I could say anything, Tyson tapped me on the shoulder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Another boat is coming.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked back. The coast guard boat was undoubtedly after us now. The lights were flashing and he was picking up speed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"We can't let them get us," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- They're going to ask too many questions.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Continue towards Chesapeake Bay," said Annabeth. - I know of a place where we can hide.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't ask what she meant, or how she knew the area so well.</strong>
</p><p>Demigods travel a lot-Said Apollo.<br/>-You meant run away a lot-Said Hermes -The whole life.</p><p>
  <strong>I risked loosening the lid of the thermos a little more, and a new gust of wind sent us rocketing, we rounded the north end of Virginia Beach and entered Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat was getting farther and farther behind. We didn't slow down until the banks of the bay narrowed on both sides, and I realized that we were entering the estuary of a river.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I could feel the transition from salt water to fresh water. I suddenly felt exhausted and irritated, as if I had just come out of a sugar overdose. He no longer knew where he was or which direction to steer the boat.</strong>
</p><p>- god of the ocean, not fresh water - said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>Fortunately, Annabeth was guiding me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"There," she said. - After that sandbar.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We veered into a swampy area covered with water grass. I moored the boat at the foot of a giant cypress. Trees covered with vines grew above us. Insects were making noises in the bush. The air was hot and humid, and steam was rising from the river. In essence, it wasn't Manhattan, and I didn't like it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Come on," said Annabeth, "just follow the bank."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Just follow me. - She grabbed a travel bag. - And we better cover the boat. We don't want to draw attention.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>After hiding the lifeboat with branches, Tyson and I followed Annabeth along the bank, feet sinking into the red mud. A snake slid close to my shoe and disappeared into the grass.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"It's not a good place," said Tyson. He killed the mosquitoes that were forming a line for dinner on his arm. After a few more minutes, Annabeth said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- On here.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All I saw was a thorny bush. Then Annabeth pushed aside a circle of interwoven branches, like a door, and I realized that I was looking at a camouflaged shelter. The inside was big enough for three, even though the third was Tyson. The walls were made with plant parts, like a hut of natives, but they seemed to be very waterproof. Stacked in a corner were all the things you could want in a camp - sleeping bags, blankets, a portable refrigerator and a kerosene lamp.</strong>
</p><p>-Where did she get a fridge? Luke? - Aphrodite asked.</p><p>
  <strong>There were also provisions for demigods - bronze tips for darts, a quiver full of arrows, a spare sword and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled of mold, as if it had been empty for a long time.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- A half-blood hiding place. - I looked at Annabeth, amazed. - Did you build this place?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Thalia and me," she said quietly. - And Luke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It shouldn't bother me. I mean, I knew that Thalia and Luke had taken care of Annabeth when she was little. He knew that the three of them, together, were fugitives hiding from monsters, surviving alone before Grover found them and tried to take them to Half-Blood Hill. But whenever Annabeth talked about the time she spent with them, I felt ... I don't know. Uncomfortable? No. This is not the word. The word was jealous.</strong>
</p><p>Most did not like those words.</p><p>
  <strong>- So ... - I said. "Don't you think Luke is going to look for us here?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She shook her head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We made a dozen shelters like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or who cares.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She threw herself on top of the blankets and started to roll the travel bag over. Her body language made it very clear that she didn't want to talk.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Um, Tyson? - I said. - Would you mind taking a walk around outside? Like looking for a wild convenience store or something?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Convenience store?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes, to buy snacks. Donuts sprinkled with sugar or whatever. Just don't go too far.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sugared donuts," said Tyson very seriously. - I'll look for donuts sprinkled with sugar in the bush.</strong>
</p><p>-He's still going. You know nothing innocent, ”said Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>He left and started calling:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Donuts! On here!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>After he was gone, I sat across from Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey, I'm sorry, you know, that you saw Luke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It is not your fault. She drew her knife and started to clean it with a rag.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"He let us go very easily," I said. I hoped I was imagining it, but Annabeth nodded. I was thinking the same thing. What we heard about a game and "they are going to take the bait" ... I think he was talking about us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Is the Fleece the bait? Or Grover?</strong>
</p><p>Or the two-kicked Hestia.</p><p>
  <strong>She studied the edge of the knife.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I don't know, Percy. Maybe he wants the Fleece. Perhaps he expects us to do the work and then steal it from us. I can't believe he was capable of poisoning the tree.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What did he mean - I asked - when he said that Thalia would have sided with him?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He's wrong.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You don't look safe.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth looked at me angrily, and I started to wish I hadn't said that while she held a knife.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Percy, do you know who you remind me of a lot? Thalia. You are so alike that it scares you. I mean, you would either be best friends or you would have strangled yourself.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Let's stick with "best friends".</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Thalia was sometimes angry with her father. Like you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that? I looked at the quiver full of arrows in the corner. - No.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Right. She doesn't either. Luke is wrong.</strong>
</p><p>-All our children hate us, years and years pass, but nothing changes-Said Zeus-We are great parents.</p><p>Annabeth dug the knife blade into the ground. I wanted to ask about the prophecy Luke had mentioned, and what it had to do with my sixteenth birthday. But I <strong>figured she wasn't going to tell me. Chiron had made it clear that I was not allowed to hear it until the gods decided otherwise.</strong><br/><strong>"So what did Luke mean about cyclops?" - I asked. - He said that you, of all people ...</strong><br/><strong>- I know what he said. He ... he was talking about the real reason Thalia died.</strong></p><p>"Wasn't it the Furies?" Hera said in surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>I waited, not quite sure what to say. Annabeth took a deep breath, uncertain.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We can never trust Cyclops, Percy Six years ago, the night Grover was taking us to Half-Blood Hill ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She was interrupted when the cabin door creaked open. Tyson crawled inside.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Donuts with sugar! He said proudly, showing a box of sweets. Annabeth looked at him in astonishment.</strong>
</p><p>"But what?" Said Hecate.</p><p>- <strong>Where did you get that? We are in the woods. There's nothing within ...</strong><br/><strong>"Fifteen meters," said Tyson. - A Donuts Monster store, just over the hill.</strong><br/><strong>"This is bad," Annabeth murmured.</strong><br/><strong>We were crouched behind a tree, looking at the donut shop in the woods. It looked brand new, with lighted windows, a parking area and a road leading into the forest, but there was nothing else around, no cars parked. We could see an employee reading a magazine behind the cash register. That was all. On the store's marquee, in huge black letters that even I managed to read, it said: DONUTS MONSTRO.</strong><br/><strong>A cartoon ogre was taking a bite of MONSTER O.</strong></p><p>-I think it's Shrek-said Nemesis-Ogre interesting, he was very useful in the war.</p><p>
  <strong>The place smelled good, like fresh chocolate donuts.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"That shouldn't be here," whispered Annabeth. - It's wrong.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What's wrong? - I asked. - It's a donut shop.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Shh!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Why are we whispering? Tyson came in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He's a monster.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on, Annabeth. Monster donuts don't mean monsters. It's a network. We have it in New York.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"A network," he agreed. "And you don't think it's strange that such a store came up immediately after you sent Tyson to buy donuts!" Right here, in the woods?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I thought about that. It did seem a little strange, but, I mean, donut shops weren't really at the top of my list of sinister forces.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"It could be a nest," explained Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson whimpered. I doubt he understood what Annabeth was saying much better than I did, but her tone made him nervous. He had made half a dozen donuts out of the box and had sugar sprinkled all over his face.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- A nest of what? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Have you ever wondered how these franchise stores emerge so quickly? She asked. - One day there is nothing, and then, the next day ... boom, a new burger house or cafeteria, or whatever. First a single store, then two, then four ... exact replicas spreading across the country.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh, no. I never thought about it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, some networks multiply so quickly because all their points are magically linked to a monster's life force. Some Hermes children figured out how to do this as early as the 1950s.</strong>
</p><p>"Your children frighten me," said Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>They breed ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She froze.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? - I asked. - What do they create?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"No ... move ... move," said Annabeth, as if her life depended on it. - Very slowly, turn around.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Then I heard it: the sound of something scraping, as if something big was crawling on its belly through the leaves. I turned and saw something the size of a rhino moving through the shadows of the trees. He was hissing, the front half twisting in all directions. At first I couldn't understand what it was. Then I realized that the thing had multiple necks - at least seven, each with a reptile head, hissing</strong>
</p><p>-Hydra!.</p><p>. <strong>The skin was leathery, and the necks wore bibs on which was written: I AM A MONSTER DONUTS CHILD! I took my ballpoint pen out of my pocket, but Annabeth fixed her eyes on mine - a silent warning. Not yet. I understood. Many monsters have bad eyesight. It was possible that the Hydra would pass us by without noticing us.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>But if I uncovered my sword, the bronze glow would surely catch your eye. We expect. The Hydra was only a few meters away. He seemed to sniff the land and the trees as if he were hunting for something. Then I noticed that two of the heads were tearing at a piece of yellow canvas - one of our travel bags. The thing had already been our camp. It was following our scent. My heart pounded. I had already seen a Hydra head stuffed as a trophy in the camp, but that hadn't prepared me for the real thing. Each head had a diamond shape like a rattlesnake, but in its mouths there were irregular rows of shark teeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson was shaking. He took a step back and accidentally broke a stick. Immediately, the seven heads turned to us and hissed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Spread out! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She dove to the right. I rolled to the left. One of the Hydra's heads spat a bow of green liquid that passed close to my shoulder and hit the trunk of an elm. The trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The entire tree fell in the direction of Tyson, who had not yet moved, petrified by the monster that was now right in front of him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I pushed it with all my strength, knocking it aside as the Hydra invested and the tree collapsed on top of two of its heads. The Hydra staggered backwards, violently pulling both heads and releasing them, and then howling indignantly at the fallen tree. All seven heads released acid, and the elm melted into a steaming puddle of filth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Move yourself! He said to Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I ran to one side and unlocked Riptide, hoping to get the monster's attention. It worked. The sight of celestial bronze is hateful to most monsters. As soon as my shiny blade appeared, the Hydra whipped all heads towards it, hissing and showing its teeth. The good news: Tyson was out of danger for now. The bad news: I was about to be melted in a puddle of sticky liquid. One of the heads tried to snap me up. Without thinking, I raised the sword.</strong>
</p><p>-Don't cut.</p><p>
  <strong>- No! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Too late. I cut off Hydra's head. It rolled away, in the middle of the grass, leaving an uncontrolled stump stirring in the air, which soon stopped bleeding and started to inflate like a balloon. In a matter of seconds the wounded neck split in two, and a full head sprouted in each. Now I was looking at an eight-headed Hydra.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! Scolded Annabeth. - You just opened another Donuts Monster store somewhere!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I dodged an acid jet.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm about to die, and you're worried about it? How do we kill her?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Fire! Said Annabeth. - We need fire!</strong>
</p><p>-Fire from where? - asked Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as she said that I remembered the story. The heads of the Hydra would only stop multiplying if we burned the stumps before they grew again. Well, that's what Hercules did. But we had no fire. I backed up towards the river. Hydra followed me. Annabeth stood to my left and tried to distract one of the heads, dueling her teeth with the knife, but another head moved to one side and, like a club, dropped it into the goo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You can't beat my friends!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson invested, between Hydra and Annabeth. When Annabeth got to her feet, Tyson started punching the monster in the head so quickly that it reminded me of an arcade game. But even Tyson couldn't fight Hydra forever.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We kept going inch by inch, dodging the jets of acid and dodging the heads that tried to bite us without cutting them off, but I knew we were just postponing our death. In the end, we would end up making a mistake, and it would kill us. Then I heard a strange sound - a chug-chug-chug that at first I thought was my heart. It was so powerful that it shook the riverbank.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What is that noise? Cried Annabeth, without taking her eyes off the Hydra.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Steam engine," said Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I dodged while the Hydra spit acid over my head. Then, from the river behind us, a familiar female voice called out:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There! Prepare the ten kilogram cannon!</strong>
</p><p>-I don't know who it is, but I liked the cannon-Apollo said excitedly.</p><p>I<strong> didn't dare look away from the Hydra, but if the one behind us was the one I thought, I calculated that we now had enemies on two fronts. A harsh male voice said:</strong></p><p><br/>-An important woman. And it imposes respect-noticed Artemis.</p><p>-<strong> Damn the heroes! - said the girl. - In front of all the steam!</strong><br/><strong>- Yes, milady.</strong><br/><strong>- Shoot at will, Captain!</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth understood what was going on a split second before me. She shouted:</strong><br/><strong>- For the ground!</strong><br/><strong>And we dived when a deafening BUUUM echoed from the river. There was a flash, a column of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of us, raining a disgusting green mucus that vaporized as soon as it hit us, as it usually does with the guts of monsters.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>- Disgusting! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Steamship! Shouted Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I got up, coughing from the cloud of gunpowder smoke that rolled from the banks of the river. Advancing noisily across the river towards us was the strangest ship I had ever seen. He sailed low like a submarine, the deck lined with iron. In the middle was a trapeze pillbox with side openings for cannons. A flag waved at the top - a wild boar and a spear in a blood-red field.</strong>
</p><p>"Are you?" Murmured Demeter.</p><p>Li<strong>ning the deck were zombies in gray uniforms - dead soldiers with flickering features that hid the skull only partly, like the spirits I had seen in the Underworld, guarding Hades' palace. The ship was a battleship. A Civil War cruiser. I could barely make out the name on the bow in mossy letters: Confederate Ship.</strong><br/><strong>And planted next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed us, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse.</strong></p><p>The gods looked at each other in shock.<br/>-Clarisse? -Athena said -Do we praise Clarisse ?.</p><p>"<strong>Losers," she scoffed. - But I think I need to save them. Get on board.</strong></p><p>"Every time better," said Demeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Clarisse detonates everything-Said Ares, the god had made a point of reading the chapter-How does it feel to know that Clarisse, saved Percy uncle's life ?.<br/>-That she did no more than the obligation-exclaimed Poseidon-Percy saved her life when he arrived at the camp.</p><p>
  <strong>"You are in a lot of trouble," said Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We had just taken an excursion we didn't want on the ship, through dark accommodations filled with dead sailors.</strong>
</p><p>-Where are her friends? Tantalos said Clarisse and two more, there are always three that go-noticed Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>We saw the coal deposit, the boilers and the engine, which huffed and groaned as if it were going to explode any minute. We saw the wheelhouse, the powder magazine and the artillery deck (Clarisse's favorite), with two smooth-barreled Dahlgren cannons on the port and starboard sides and a nine-inch streaked Brooke cannon at the bow and stern - all especially adapted to fire celestial bronze squids.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us, ghostly bearded faces flickering in their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia. They were also interested in me, because my name was Jackson - like that of the southern general - but then I blew it by saying it was from New York. Everyone booed and muttered plagues against the Yankees. Tyson was terrified of them. Throughout the tour, she insisted that Annabeth hold her hand, which did not make her very happy.</strong>
</p><p>-I understand, but she shouldn't blame Tyson. When a Cyclops is raised with others, they are evil and violent. But Tyson was left alone, not knowing what to do-Said Quiron-I hope she stops hating him.</p><p>
  <strong>Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The captain's accommodation</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Birmingham was about the size of a closet, but still much larger than any other boardroom.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The table was set with white linen and porcelain. Peanut butter, jelly sandwiches, chips and soft drinks were served by skeletal crew. I didn't want to eat anything served by ghosts, but my hunger was greater than my fear.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Tantalus expelled you for all eternity," said Clarisse, with an air of superiority. - Mr D said that if they show their faces again at the camp, he will turn them into squirrels and go over with his truck.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Did they give you this ship? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Of course not. It was my father.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ares?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse smiled sarcastically.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do you think your father is the only one who has powers at sea? The spirits of the losing side in all wars owe tribute to Ares. It is their curse for being defeated. I asked my father for a ship, and here he is. These guys will do whatever I say. Isn't it, Captain?</strong>
</p><p>-That's how you say it, said Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>The captain was standing behind her, stiff and angry. His bright green eyes fixed me with a hungry look.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- If that means ending this hellish war, madame, finally peace, let's do something. Destroy anyone.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse smiled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Destroy anyone. I like it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson swallowed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Clarisse," said Annabeth. - Luke may also be after the Fleece. We saw him. It has the coordinates and is heading south. There's a cruise ship full of monsters ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Good! I'm going to blow it out of the water.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You don't understand," said Annabeth. - We need to join our forces. Let us help you ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! - Clarisse punched the table. - This is my mission, smart girl! Finally, it is my turn to be the heroine, and you two are not going to steal my chance!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Where are your chaletmates? - I asked. - You were allowed to bring two friends, weren't you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- They don't ... I left them behind.</strong>
</p><p>-That is, they did not want to come-Said Apolo-And this madwoman wants to go alone.</p><p>
  <strong>To protect the camp.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You mean that not even the people in your own cottage wanted to help you?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Shut up, Percy! I don't need them! Not you!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Clarisse," I said. - Tantalus is using you. It doesn't matter with the camp. I would love to see it destroyed. It's setting you up to fail.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! I don't care what the Oracle ... - she broke off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? - I said. - What did the Oracle tell you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Anything. - Clarisse's ears turned pink. - All you need to know is that I will finish this mission and you will not help. On the other hand, I can't let them go ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So we are prisoners? Asked Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Guests. For now. - Clarisse put her feet on the white linen towel and opened another soda. - Captain, take them down. Hand out hammocks for them on the sleeping deck. If they don't behave well, show them how we deal with enemy spies. The dream came as soon as I fell asleep. Grover was sitting at the loom, desperately undoing the tail of her dress, when the rock door rolled to the side and the Cyclops screamed:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Aha!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover yelped.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Dear! I didn't ... you came in so quiet!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Dismantling! Roared Polyphemus. - So that's the problem!</strong>
</p><p>"The excuses are over," Demeter said.</p><p>
  <strong>- Oh no! I ... I wasn't ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus grabbed Grover by the waist and carried, partly dragging the satyr through the cave tunnels. Grover struggled to keep his high heels on his hooves. Her veil dangling over her head, threatening to fall. The cyclops pulled him into a warehouse-sized cave decorated with sheep's baubles. There was a reclining chair and a TV covered in wool, rough bookcases full of collectibles on sheep - sheep's-head coffee mugs, sheep plaster figurines, sheep board games, picture books and dolls. The floor was littered with piles of sheep bones and another not very much like sheep's - bones of satyrs who had come to the island in search of Pan.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus put Grover on the ground just long enough to move another huge rock. Daylight seeped into the cave and Grover whimpered, homesick.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Fresh air!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Cyclops dragged him out to the top of a hill from which the most beautiful island I had ever seen could be seen. It was in the shape of a saddle broken in half by an ax. There were lush green hills on either side and a wide valley between them, cut by a ravine crossed by a rope bridge. Beautiful streams ran to the edge of the canyon and cascaded in rainbow colors. Kites flew between the trees. Pink and purple flowers bloomed in the bushes. Hundreds of sheep grazed in the fields, the wool shining in an odd way, like copper and silver coins. And in the center of the island, right next to the rope bridge, was a huge, twisted oak tree, with something glistening on its lowest branch. The Golden Fleece. Even in a dream, I could feel its power radiating across the island, making the grass greener, the flowers more beautiful. It was almost possible to smell the magic of nature doing its job. I wondered how powerful that perfume would be for a satyr. Grover whimpered.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes," said Polyphemus proudly. - Do you see there ahead? The Fleece is the most valuable trophy in my collection! I stole it from the heroes a long time ago, and ever since ... free food!</strong>
</p><p>-He will not be happy when his "restaurant" is gone - said Persephone.</p><p>
  <strong>Satyrs from all over the world arrive here, like moths attracted by flames. Satyrs are good food! And now...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus took out a menacing-looking brass clipper. Grover groaned, but Polyphemus grabbed the nearest ram as if it were a stuffed animal and cut its wool close. He handed the fluffy dough to Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Put that on the distaff! He said arrogantly. - It's magic. It cannot be undone.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Oh well...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Poor sweetie! - Polifemo smiled. - Bad weaver. Ha-ha! Do not worry. This wire will solve the problem. Finish the tail of the dress by tomorrow!</strong>
</p><p>-Tic Tac, Tic Tac, the clock does not stop working-Sang Athena-They are winding up a lot, and it never ends well.</p><p>
  <strong>- Very ... considerate of you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hehe.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"But ... but, dear," Grover swallowed. - What if someone wanted to save ... I mean, attack this island?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover looked directly at me, and I knew he was looking for my help.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What would prevent them from marching straight here, to your cave?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Scared little wife! How cute! Do not worry. Polifemo has a state-of-the-art security system. They will have to pass by my pets.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Pets?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover looked around the island, but there was nothing to see except sheep grazing peacefully in the meadows.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"And then," snarled Polifemo, "they will have to pass me! - He punched the nearest rock, which cracked and broke in half. - Now come! He shouted. - Back to the cave.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover looked like he was about to cry - so close to freedom, but so hopelessly far. Tears welled up in his eyes as the rock door rolled shut, trapping him again in the smelly cave lit by the cyclops' torches.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I woke up with sirens sounding from the ship. The captain's harsh voice:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- All to the upper deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?</strong>
</p><p>-What did she do this time? - Zeus asked without patience.</p><p>
  <strong>Then his ghostly face appeared above me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Get up, Yankee. Your friends are already up there. We are approaching the entrance.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The entrance to what?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He gave me a skeletal smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- From the Sea of Monsters, of course.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I stuffed my few belongings that had survived the Hydra into a canvas sailor bag and slung it over my shoulder. He had a slight suspicion that, one way or another, he would not be spending another night aboard Birmingham. I was going up when something made me freeze. A close presence - something familiar and unpleasant. For no special reason, I wanted to start a fight. I wanted to punch a dead confederate</strong>
</p><p>I arrived-Said Ares showing his teeth.</p><p>. <strong>The last time I had felt that kind of anger ... Instead of climbing up, I crawled to the edge of the ventilation grille and peered down at the boiler deck. Clarisse was just below me, speaking to an image that flickered in the steam from the boilers - a muscular man, in black leather biker clothes, military haircut, red-lens sunglasses and a knife attached to the side by a belt. My fists closed. It was my least favorite Olympian: Ares, the god of war.</strong><br/><strong>- I don't want to know about excuses, little girl! He snarled.</strong><br/><strong>"S ... yes, father," murmured Clarisse.</strong><br/><strong>- You don't want to see me angry, do you?</strong><br/><strong>- No, Dad.</strong><br/><strong>- No, father - Ares imitated her. - You're pathetic. I should have let one of my kids take on that mission.</strong></p><p>-What has a woman to be in charge? Do you think we are not capable? ”Artemis roared.“ It's people like you, that the world is full. Women like Joana Dark, Queens and princesses, do not need men. And we will never need it. Don't forget it was Eve who convinced Adam, Cleopatra was the queen of Egypt.<br/>-Just names-Said Ares-It has no meaning for me.</p><p>
  <strong>- I'll make it! - Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. - I'll make you proud.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"It's better," he warned. - You asked me for this mission, girl. If you let that despicable Jackson steal it from you ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But the Oracle said ...</strong>
</p><p>-What did the oracle say about Percy? - Poseidon said - What made Clarisse think she will fail and Percy will steal the mission ?.</p><p>- <strong>IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE ORACLE SAID! Howled Ares, with such force that his image trembled. - You will get it. If no...</strong><br/><strong>He raised his fist. Even though she was just a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched.</strong><br/><strong>- Do we have a deal? Snarled Ares.</strong><br/><strong>The sirens went off again. I heard voices coming towards me, officers shouting orders to prepare the cannons. I crawled away from the ventilation grille and went to find Annabeth and Tyson on the upper deck.</strong><br/><strong>- What is the problem? Asked Annabeth. - Another dream?</strong><br/><strong>I nodded, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to think about what I'd seen down there. It had bothered me almost as much as the dream about Grover. Clarisse went up the stairs right behind me. I tried not to look at her. She grabbed a zombie officer's pair of binoculars and looked toward the horizon.</strong><br/><strong>- At last. Captain, ahead, full steam ahead!</strong><br/><strong>I looked in the same direction as she did, but I couldn't see much. The sky was overcast. The air was foggy and damp, like steam from an iron. If I squinted too hard, I could just make out a couple of indistinct dark spots in the distance. My sense of nautical orientation said that we were somewhere on the north coast of Florida; therefore, we had advanced a long distance during the night, farther than any deadly ship would be able to sail. The engine moaned when we increased the speed. Tyson muttered, nervously:</strong><br/><strong>- Too much pressure on the pistons. The engine was not made for deep water. I had no idea how he knew that, but it made me nervous. After a few more minutes, the dark spots in front of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose from the sea - an island with cliffs at least thirty meters high. About a kilometer south, the other patch of darkness was a storm that was forming. The sky and the sea boiled together in a thundering mass.</strong><br/><strong>- Drilling? Asked Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>"No," said Clarisse. - Caribdis.</strong></p><p>-No. We forgot that, ”said Athena frustratedly.“ They cannot fail.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth paled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are crazy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It is the only entrance to the Sea of Monsters. Right between Caribdis and his sister Squila.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs and my impression was that there was something up there that I didn't want to know.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What do you mean by single entry? - I asked. - The sea is so wide! Just get around them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse rolled her eyes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You do not know nothing? If I try to get around them they will just come my way again. If you want to enter the Sea of Monsters you need to navigate between the two.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- And the Simplégadas, the Colliding Rocks? Said Annabeth. - It's another portal. Jason used it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I can't blow rocks with my cannons," said Clarisse. - But monsters, on the other hand ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are crazy - concluded Annabeth</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>. - Watch and learn, Smart Girl. - Clarisse turned to the captain. - On course for Caribdis!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes, milady.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The engine groaned, the iron plates rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Clarisse - I said - Caribdis sucks the sea. Isn't that the story?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- And spit it back later, yes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- And Squila?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- She lives in a cave, on top of those cliffs. If we get too close, their snake heads will descend and start pulling sailors from the ship.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Then choose Squila," he said. - Everyone goes to the lower deck and we pass straight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- No! - insisted Clarisse. - If Squila doesn't get her food easily, she can take the entire ship. In addition, it is very high to achieve a good aim. My cannons cannot fire upwards. Caribdis sits there, in the center of his whirlpool. Let's go straight for it, aim our cannons and send it to Tartarus!</strong>
</p><p>-Squila is easier, said Hecate.<br/>-They can handle it. I hope-Twisted Demeter.</p><p>
  <strong>She said it with such pleasure that I almost wanted to believe it. The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much that I could feel the deck heating up under my feet. The chimneys were spewing rolls of smoke.</strong>
</p><p>-Something's wrong, Nemesis realized.</p><p><strong>The red flag of Ares fluttered in the wind. As we approached the monsters, the sound of Caribdis was louder and louder - a horrible wet roar, like the flush of the largest toilet in the galaxy. Each time Caribdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and was thrown forward. Each time it expired, we went up into the water and were punished by waves of ten feet. I tried to time the whirlwind. As far as I could tell, it took Caribdis about three minutes to suck and destroy everything within a kilometer. To avoid it, we would have to pass very close to the cliffs of Squila. And as bad as Squila could be, those cliffs were not looking good at all.</strong><br/><strong>The undead sailors calmly performed their duties on the upper deck. I imagine they had fought for a lost cause before, so it didn't bother them. Or perhaps they were not concerned with the possibility of being destroyed, because they were already dead. Neither thought made me feel better. Annabeth was beside me, holding on to the rail.</strong><br/><strong>- Do you still have your thermos full of wind?</strong><br/><strong>I said yes.</strong><br/><strong>- But it's too dangerous to use it in a whirlwind like that. Releasing more wind will only make things worse.</strong><br/><strong>- How about controlling the water? She asked. - You are Poseidon's son. You've done this before.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth was right. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the ocean, but I couldn't concentrate. The Caribdis noise was too loud and loud. The waves did not answer me.</strong><br/><strong>"I ... I can't," I said sadly.</strong><br/><strong>"We need a plan B," said Annabeth. - This is not going to work.</strong><br/><strong>"Annabeth is right," said Tyson. - The engine is not good.</strong><br/><strong>- What do you mean? She asked.</strong><br/><strong>- Pressure. The pistons need repair.</strong><br/><strong>Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a powerful shower! The ship launched forward, and I was thrown onto the deck. We were in the whirlwind.</strong><br/><strong>- Full rear! Clarisse shouted louder than the noise.</strong><br/><strong>The sea stirred around us, the waves crashed on the deck. The iron plates were now so hot they smoked.</strong><br/><strong>- Take them to the firing line! Prepare the starboard cannons! The dead Confederates ran from side to side. The engine reversed loudly, trying to slow the ship, but we continued to slide toward the center of the vortex. A zombie sailor suddenly came out of the cellar and ran over to Clarisse. His gray uniform smoked. The beard was on fire.</strong><br/><strong>- The boiler room is overheating, madame! It will explode!</strong><br/><strong>- Well, go down there and fix it!</strong><br/><strong>- Impossible! Shouted the sailor. - We are vaporizing with the heat. Clarisse punched the side of the pillbox.</strong><br/><strong>- I just need a few more minutes! Just enough to get to the firing line!</strong><br/><strong>"We're going too fast," said the captain ominously. - Prepare to die.</strong><br/><strong>- No! - Tyson howled. - I can fix it.</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse looked at him, incredulous.</strong><br/><strong>- You?</strong><br/><strong>"He's a cyclops," said Annabeth. - It is immune to fire. And he understands mechanics.</strong><br/><strong>- Go! Shouted Clarisse.</strong><br/><strong>- Tyson, no! - I grabbed his arm. - It's too dangerous!</strong><br/><strong>He patted my hand.</strong><br/><strong>- It's the only way, brother. - His expression was determined ... confident, even. I never saw him like that. - I'll fix it. I'll be right back.</strong><br/><strong>As I watched him following the glowing sailor through the hatch, I had a terrible feeling. I wanted to run after him, but the ship was launched forward again - and then I saw Caribdis. It appeared a few hundred meters ahead, amid a whirlwind of fog, smoke and water. The first thing I noticed was the reef - a black coral rock with a fig tree clinging to the top, something strangely peaceful in the middle of the mess. All around, the water spun like a funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored on the reef just below the water level - a huge mouth with showy lips and moss-covered teeth the size of rowing boats. And, worse, the teeth had a braces, strips of</strong> <strong>corroded and infected metal with pieces of fish, rotten wood and driftwood stuck between them.</strong><br/><strong>Caribdis was an orthodontist's nightmare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>-How can he think of that? -Hephestus admired himself.</p><p>N<strong>othing more than a huge black mouth, with damaged and badly aligned teeth, the canines and incisors exaggeratedly projected on the lower teeth, and which for centuries had done nothing but eat without brushing its teeth after meals. As I watched, the whole sea around it was sucked into emptiness - sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. And I realized that in a few seconds Birmingham would be next.</strong><br/><strong>- Lady Clarisse! Cried the captain. - Starboard and bow cannons within reach!</strong><br/><strong>- Fire! Ordered Clarisse.</strong><br/><strong>Three projectiles were fired into the monster's mouth. One ripped off a piece of an incisor. Another disappeared down his throat. The third hit the metal of the device and bounced back, tearing the Ares flag off the mast.</strong><br/><strong>- Again! She ordered.</strong><br/><strong>The gunners reloaded the cannons, but I knew it would be useless. We would have to hit the monster a hundred times more to do some real damage, and we didn't have that much time. We were being sucked too fast. Then the vibrations on the deck changed. The hum of the engine grew louder and firmer. The ship shuddered and we started to move away from the mouth.</strong><br/><strong>- Tyson did it! Said Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>- Wait! Said Clarisse. - We need to stay close!</strong><br/><strong>- We are going to die! - I said. - We have to get away.</strong><br/><strong>I clung to the rail as the ship struggled not to be sucked. The flag torn from Ares flew past us and lodged in the Caribdis apparatus. We weren't making much progress, but at least we kept the position. Somehow, Tyson had given us just enough strength to prevent the ship from being engulfed. Suddenly, the mouth closed. The sea was absolutely calm. The water covered Caribdis. Then, just as quickly as it had closed, its mouth opened in an explosion, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything that was not edible, including our cannonballs, one of which hit Birmingham's side with a plim! , like the bell of an amusement park toy. We were thrown backwards on a wave that must have been about twelve meters. I used all my power to keep the ship from capsizing, but we were still whirling out of control, moving at full speed towards the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait. Another glowing sailor suddenly left the hold and went to Clarisse, almost throwing them both overboard.</strong><br/><strong>- The engine is about to explode!</strong><br/><strong>- Where's Tyson? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>"Still down there," said the sailor.</strong><br/><strong>- Holding the ends, I don't know how, but I don't think for much longer.</strong></p><p>-Well to go-said Poseidon-Everyone !.</p><p>
  <strong>The captain said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We have to abandon the ship.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! Shouted Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We have no choice, milady. The hull is already cracking. He can not...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He did not finish the sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green came down from the sky, grabbed the captain and took him away. All that was left were his leather boots.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Squila! Shouted a sailor, while another column of reptilian meat launched itself from the cliff and dragged him upwards. It happened so quickly that it was like seeing a laser beam, not a monster. I couldn't even make out the face of the thing, just a flash of teeth and scales. I popped Countercurrent and tried to hit the monster when it took another crew member, but I was too slow.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Everyone down! I screamed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We can not! - Clarisse drew her sword. - The lower deck is on fire.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Lifeboats! Said Annabeth. - Quickly!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"They will never pass the cliffs," said Clarisse. - We'll all be eaten.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We have to try. Percy, the thermos.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I can't abandon Tyson!</strong>
</p><p>-You need to go get it-said the nervous sea god.</p><p>
  <strong>- We have to prepare the boats!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse accepted Annabeth's order. She and some of her undead sailors removed the cover of one of the two emergency boats as Squila's heads fell from the sky like a toothed meteor shower, picking up one Confederate sailor after another.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Take the other boat. - I threw the bottle to Annabeth. - I'll get Tyson.</strong>
</p><p>-He went crazy? -Hades said-He will die.<br/>"Anna is going to stop him," Poseidon twisted.</p><p>
  <strong>- You can not! - she said. - The heat will kill you!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't listen. I ran to the boiler room hatch, but suddenly my feet were no longer touching the deck, I was flying up, the wind whistling in my ears, the cliff wall just inches from my face. Somehow Squila had picked me up by the travel bag and was lifting me up to her grave. Without thinking, I struck back with the sword and managed to hit the thing in his yellow, round eye. She grunted and released me.</strong>
</p><p>"I hope he falls into the sea," said Demeter.</p><p>
  <strong>The fall would have been bad enough, considering I was thirty meters high, but as I fell, Birmingham exploded down there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody knew what to say, in their hearts they hoped they would survive.</strong>
</p><p>.The most nervous were Ares, Athena and Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>CA-BUUUUUM! The engine room blew through the air, sending pieces of iron armor in all directions, like flaming wings.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson! I shouted.</strong>
</p><p>-He may have survived-Said Hephaestus-He is immune to fire, and son of Poseidon.<br/>-Let's hope to be right-said Zeus.<br/>-I'm not calling whoever dies-Said Ares, putting her feet up-This is Clarisse's mission, she will save the camp.</p><p>
  <strong>The boats had managed to escape the ship, but not far. Flaming debris rained. Clarisse and Annabeth would be crushed, burned or dragged to the bottom by the movement of the sinking hull, and that is optimistic - assuming they escaped Squila. Then I heard a different kind of explosion - the sound of Hermes' magic bottle being opened a little too much. A white gale blew in all directions, spreading the boats, lifting me from the free fall and throwing me across the ocean. I couldn't see anything else. I spun in the air, got hit on the head by something hard and fell into the water with an impact that would have broken all the bones in my body if I hadn't been the son of the god of the sea. The last thing I remember was sinking into a burning sea, knowing that Tyson was gone forever and wishing he was able to drown me.</strong>
</p><p>-He passed out-said Ares smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Our stay at the C.C. spa and resort - Hecate said smiling - It seems that our heroes are going to visit my dear daughter.<br/>-Then the witch still deceives men.-Artemis noted with interest.</p><p>
  <strong>I woke up in a rowboat with a makeshift sail, sewn with fabric from gray uniforms. Annabeth was sitting next to me, adjusting the position of the sail to the wind.</strong>
</p><p>-And Clarisse? -You want to know Ares.</p><p>
  <strong>I tried to sit up and immediately felt dizzy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Rest," she said. - Youre gonna need it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson ...?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She shook her head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, I'm really sorry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We were silent as the waves threw us up and down.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"He may have survived," she said in a discouraged tone. - I mean, fire can't kill you.</strong>
</p><p>"She's right," said Poseidon hopefully.</p><p>
  <strong>I nodded, but there was no reason to hope. He had seen that explosion tear through the solid iron. If Tyson was downstairs in the engine room, there was no way he could have escaped alive. He had given his life for us, and all I could think about was the times when I felt ashamed because of him, when I had denied that we were brothers. The waves crashed gently on the boat. Annabeth showed me some things she had saved from the wreckage - the Hermes bottle (then empty), a zippered bag full of ambrosia, two sailor shirts and a bottle of soda.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She had taken me out of the water and found my travel bag, bitten in the middle by Squila's teeth. Most of my stuff had been washed away, but I still had Hermes' bottle of multivitamins and, of course, had Riptide. The ballpoint pen always appeared back in my pocket, no matter where I lost it. We sailed for hours. Now that we were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glowed a brighter green, like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it also had a metallic odor - as if a storm was approaching. Or something even more dangerous. I knew in which direction we should go. I knew we were exactly one hundred and thirty nautical miles northwest of our destination. But that didn't make me feel any less lost. It didn't matter which way we turned, the sun seemed to shine right into my eyes. We took turns taking sips of soda, trying, as it were, to stay in the shade of the candle. And we talked about my last dream with Grover. By Annabeth's estimate, we had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming my dream was correct, and also assuming that Cyclops Polyphemus had not changed his mind and tried to marry Grover earlier.</strong>
</p><p>-Have you thought if, when the priest says "If there is anyone against this marriage, speak now or be silent forever", and Percy and Annabeth say yes? It would be great, ”said Apollo.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes," he said bitterly. - You cannot trust a cyclops.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth stared at the water.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Excuse me, Percy. Was I wrong about Tyson, o.k.? I wish I could tell him that.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I tried to remain angry with her, but it was not easy. We went through a lot together. She had saved my life a lot of times. It was foolish of me to resent her. I looked down at our thin belongings - the empty wind bottle, the multivitamin bottle. I thought of Luke's angry face when I tried to talk to him about his father.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Annabeth, what is Chiron's prophecy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She pursed her lips.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, I shouldn't ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I know that Chiron promised the gods that he would not tell me. But you didn't promise, did you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Knowing something is not always good for us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Your mother is the goddess of wisdom!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I know! But whenever heroes learn about the future, they try to change it, and it never works.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"The gods are concerned with something I'm going to do when I'm older," I suggested. - Something when I'm sixteen.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth twisted her Yankees cap in her hands.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, I don't know the complete prophecy, but she warns about a half-blooded son of the Big Three ... the next to live to be sixteen. It is the real reason that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took the oath, after World War II, to have no more children. The next son of the Big Three who reaches sixteen will be a dangerous weapon.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Why?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Because that hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that can save the Age of the Gods, or destroy it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I let it mature in my head. I don't usually get bored, but I suddenly felt sick.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That's why Kronos didn't kill me last summer.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She nodded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You could be very useful to him. If you get yourself as an ally, the gods will have serious problems.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But if it's me in the prophecy ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We will only know if you survive another three years. Which can be quite a long time for a half-blood. When Chiron learned of Thalia, he imagined that the prophecy referred to her. That's why he was so desperate to get her to camp safely.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then she died fighting and was transformed into a pine tree, and none of us knew what to think. Until you show up.</strong>
</p><p>-And maybe Percy will also die-Said Ares-Which would be wonderful.<br/>-Percy will not die, and do not forget your daughter who is missing - Pinned Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>On the port side of our boat, a pointed dorsal fin about five meters long appeared in the water and disappeared.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That child in the prophecy ... couldn't he or she be, like, a cyclops? -I asked. - The Big Three have a lot of monster children.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth shook her head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The Oracle said "half-blood". That always means half-human, half-god. In fact, there is no one alive who fits the definition except you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Then why do the gods let me live? It would be safer if they killed me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You're right.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Thank you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, I don't know. I think some of the gods would like to kill him, but they are probably afraid to offend Poseidon. Other gods ... may be watching you, trying to figure out what kind of hero you are going to be. You could be a weapon for their survival, after all. The real question is ... what are you going to do in three years? What decision will you make?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Did the prophecy give any hints?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth hesitated. Maybe she would tell me more, but just then a seagull dived out of nowhere and landed on our makeshift mast. Annabeth looked taken aback when the bird dropped a small amount of leaves on her lap.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Earth," she said. - There's land nearby!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I sat down. And there was even a blue and brown line in the distance. Another minute and I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a cluster of stunning white buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees and a port full of a strange group of boats. The current was pulling our boat towards what appeared to be a tropical paradise.</strong>
</p><p>-Welcome to hell-Said Zeus-And don't look at me like that Hecate, your daughter is a snake.</p><p>- <strong>Welcome! said the girl with the clipboard. She looked like a flight attendant - blue suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. He shook our hands when we landed on the pier. From the dazzling smile she gave us, we could think that we had just come down from Princess Andromeda, and not from a disjointed rowboat. But, on the other hand, our boat was not the weirdest vessel in the port. Along with a group of nice yachts, there was a United States Navy submarine, several canoes dug out of logs and an old-fashioned three-masted sailboat. There was a helipad with a helicopter from the Fort Lauderdale airbase landed and a short airstrip with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a WWII fighter. Maybe they were replicas for tourists to see, or something.</strong><br/><strong>- First time with us? asked the clipboard girl. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth said:</strong><br/><strong>- Uh ...</strong><br/><strong>"First time at the spa," said the girl, writing on her clipboard. - Let's see ... - She looked at us carefully from top to bottom. - Hmm. To begin with, a plaster of herbs for the young lady. And, of course, a complete transformation for the young gentleman.</strong><br/><strong>- What? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>She was too busy taking notes to answer.</strong><br/><strong>- Right! she said with a cheerful smile. - Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak to you personally before the luau. Come, please.</strong><br/><strong>The thing was, Annabeth and I were used to traps, and usually those traps looked good at first. So I hoped that at any minute the girl's clipboard would turn into a snake, a demon or something. But, on the other hand, we had spent most of the day floating in a rowboat. I was excited, tired and hungry, and when the girl mentioned a luau, my stomach sat on its hind legs and begged like a puppy.</strong><br/><strong>"I don't think you can do that badly," Annabeth murmured.</strong><br/><strong>Of course I could, but we followed the girl anyway. I kept my hands in the pockets where I kept my only magical defenses - Hermes' and Countercurrent's multivitamins - but the further we went into the resort the more I forgot about them. The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water wherever I looked. There were terraces on the mountainside, with pools at all levels, connected by water slides, and waterfalls, and tubes through which you could swim. Fountains sprinkled water in the air, taking impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. Tyson loved horses, and I knew he would love those fountains. I almost turned to see the expression on his face before remembering that Tyson was gone.</strong><br/><strong>- Are you okay? asked Annabeth. - Looks pale.</strong><br/><strong>- I'm fine - I lied. - It's just ... Let's keep moving.</strong><br/><strong>We go through all kinds of domesticated animals</strong></p><p>.<strong> A sea turtle was dozing on a pile of beach towels. A leopard slept stretched on the trampoline</strong></p><p>-But he knows what these "animals" are -Hades said-Which animal will she try to transform ?.</p><p>. <strong>Resort guests - only young women, as far as I could see - rested on sun loungers, drinking fruit cocktails or reading magazines while sticky herbal substances dried on their faces and manicures in white uniforms did their nails. When we went up a staircase to what appeared to be the main building, I heard a woman singing. His voice hung in the air like a lullaby. The letter was in a language other than ancient Greek, but just as old - Minoan, perhaps, or something. I could understand what it was like - moonlight on olives, the colors of dawn. It's magic. Something about magic. The voice seemed to lift me from the steps and carry me towards him.</strong><br/><strong>We entered a large room whose front wall was all windows. The back wall was covered with mirrors, so the room never seemed to end. There was a set of seemingly expensive white furniture, and on a table in a corner was a large wire cage. The cage seemed out of place, but I thought about it a lot, because just then I saw the girl who was singing ... and, wow! She was sitting in front of a loom the size of a big-screen TV, her hands weaving up and down colored threads with amazing skill. The tapestry sparkled as if it were three-dimensional - the backdrop of a waterfall so real that I could see the water moving and the clouds hovering in a fabric sky. Annabeth took a breath.</strong><br/><strong>- It's beautiful.</strong><br/><strong>The woman turned. It was even more beautiful than its fabric. The long dark hair was braided with gold threads. She had piercing green eyes and wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move on the fabric: animal shadows, black on black, like deer running through a forest at night.</strong><br/><strong>- Do you like weaving, my dear? asked the woman.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah, yes, ma'am. said Annabeth. - My mother is...</strong><br/><strong>She broke off. You can't just go around announcing that your mother is Athena, the goddess who invented the loom. Most people would lock him up in a madhouse. Our hostess just smiled.</strong><br/><strong>- It has good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you came. My name is C.C.</strong><br/><strong>The animals in the corner cage began to screech. By the sound, they must have been guinea pigs.</strong></p><p>Everyone started laughing.<br/>-Is she really going? -Athena said surprised.</p><p>
  <strong>We introduced ourselves to C.C .. She looked at me with disapproval, as if I hadn't passed some kind of test. I immediately felt bad. For some reason, I really wanted to please that girl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! heavens-she sighed. - You really need my help.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Lady? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C.C. called the girl a suit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hylla, do you want to take Annabeth for a walk? Show her what we have available. The clothes will need to be changed. And the hair, heavens! We will do a full image consultancy after I speak to this young gentleman.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"But ..." Annabeth's tone looked hurt. - What's wrong with my hair?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C.C. smiled kindly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- My dear, you are adorable. No doubt! But she is not showing herself her talents at all. It's a lot of wasted potential!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Wasted?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, you're certainly not happy the way you are! Heavens, there is not a single person who is. But do not worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to reveal your true self!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth's eyes shone with anxiety. I had never seen her so speechless.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But ... and Percy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! Without a doubt - said C, giving me a sad look. - Percy requires my personal attention. It will take a lot more work than you do.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Normally, if someone told me that I would be angry, but when C.C. spoke I felt sad. I had disappointed her. I had to find out how to do better. The guinea pigs squeaked as if they were hungry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Well ..." said Annabeth. - I Think...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"This way, dear," said Hylla.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And Annabeth allowed them to take her away to the spa garden with waterfalls. C.C. took my arm and guided me towards the mirror wall.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- As you see, Percy ... to unlock your potential you will need a lot of help. The first step is to admit that you are not happy the way you are.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was restless in front of the mirror. I hated to think about how I looked - like the first pimple that had appeared on my nose at the beginning of the school year, or the fact that my two front teeth were not quite the same, or that my hair never stood straight. C.C.'s voice reminded me of all these things, as if she were watching me through a microscope. And my clothes were not cool, I knew that. Who cares? He thought a part of me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But standing in front of the CC mirror, it was hard to see anything good about myself.</strong>
</p><p>-They never notice, when she bewitches them, enters their minds - said Nemesis.</p><p>-<strong> Come on, come on ... - C.C. comforted me - How about if we try ... that.</strong><br/><strong>She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain came down in front of the mirror. It sparkled like the fabric on his loom.</strong><br/><strong>- What do you see? asked C.C. I looked at the blue cloth, not quite sure what it meant.</strong><br/><strong>- I do not...</strong><br/><strong>Then it changed color. I saw myself - a reflection, but not my reflection. There, sparkling on the cloth, was an improved version of Percy Jackson - in the right clothes, a confident smile on his face. My teeth were aligned. No pimple. A perfect tan. More athletic. Maybe a few inches taller. It was me, without the defects.</strong><br/><strong>- Wow - I managed to say.</strong><br/><strong>- You want this way? - asked C.C. - Or should I try a different one ...</strong><br/><strong>- I did not speak. - This is ... this is incredible. You can really ...</strong><br/><strong>- I can provide you with a complete transformation - promised C.C.</strong><br/><strong>- What's the catch? Do I need to, like ... go on a special diet?</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! it's very easy - said C.C. - lots of fresh fruits, a light exercise program and of course ... that.</strong><br/><strong>She went to her bar and filled a glass with water. Then he tore a soft drink envelope and poured some red powder. The mixture started to shine. After the glow died down, the drink looked exactly like a strawberry milkshake.</strong><br/><strong>"One of these instead of a regular meal," said DC, "I guarantee you will see the effects immediately."</strong></p><p>The gods started to laugh.<br/>-Sorry, but I can't take it-said Hephaestus-It's too much.<br/>The only ones who didn't laugh were Hestia and Poseidon, who felt sorry for the boy.</p><p>
  <strong>- How is it possible?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She laughed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Why question? I mean, don't you want your perfect one right now?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Something deep inside bothered me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Why is there no man at this spa?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! but there is, "assured me C.C." Soon you will find it. Just try the mix. You will see.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at the blue tapestry, at the reflection that was me but not me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Now, Percy - scolded C.C. - The hardest part of the transformation process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be or my judgment?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My throat felt dry. I heard myself saying:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- At your trial.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C.C. smiled and handed me the glass. I brought it to my lips. It tasted like it was - strawberry milkshake. Almost immediately a warm sensation spread through my insides: pleasant at first, then painfully hot, scalding, as if the mixture was boiling inside me. I bent and dropped the glass.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What are you ... what's going on?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Don't worry, Percy," said DC, "the pain will pass." Look! As I promised. Immediate results.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Something was terribly wrong. The curtain fell, and in the mirror I saw my hands withering, bowing, as long, delicate claws grew. Hairs sprouted on my face, under my shirt, in all the most awkward places you can imagine. The teeth felt very heavy in my mouth. My clothes were getting too big, or C.C. was getting too high - no, I was shrinking. In a hideous flash, I sank into a dark cloth cave. It was buried in my own shirt. I tried to run, but hands grabbed me - hands my size. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out of my mouth was:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Iik, iiik, iiik!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The giant hands squeezed me by the trunk, lifting me in the air. I struggled and kicked with legs and arms that looked very short and thick, and then I was looking, terrified, at the huge face of DC.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Perfect! boomed her voice. I squirmed, alarmed, but she just tightened my grip around my hairy belly. - See, Percy? You revealed your true self!</strong>
</p><p>"I didn't think it would be so painful," said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>She held me in front of the mirror, and what I saw made me scream in terror.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- liik, iiik, iiik!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>There was C.C., beautiful and smiling, holding a fluffy, toothy creature with tiny claws and white and orange fur. When I twisted, the furry creature in the mirror did the</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Stay with me - C.C. was telling Annabeth. - Study with me. You can join our team, become a witch, learn to bend others at will. You will become immortal!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are too smart, my dear," said CC. "You can do more than bet on that silly hero camp." How many great half-blooded heroine women can you name?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Bah! Men get all the glory. - C.C. closed his fist and extinguished the magic flame. - Women's only way to power is witchcraft. Medea, Calypso, these were powerful women! And me, of course. The biggest of all.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You ... C.C. ... Circe!</strong>
</p><p>-Delayed.</p><p>- <strong>Yes my dear.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth stepped back, and Circe laughed.</strong><br/><strong>- Do not worry. I won't hurt you.</strong><br/><strong>- What did you do with Percy?</strong><br/><strong>- I only helped him to realize his true form. Annabeth scanned the room. Finally, he saw the cage, and saw me scratching the bars, with all the other guinea pigs around me. His eyes widened.</strong><br/><strong>"Forget it," said Circe. - Join me and learn the ways of witchcraft.</strong><br/><strong>- But ...</strong><br/><strong>- Your friend will be well taken care of. It will be dispatched to a wonderful new home on the continent. Kindergarten kids will love it. In the meantime, you will be wise and powerful. You will have everything you ever wanted. Annabeth was still staring at me, but she had a dreamy look on her face.</strong></p><p>"Don't get carried away," Persephone warned.</p><p>I<strong>t was just like me when Circe bewitched me to drink the guinea pig milkshake. I squeaked and scratched, trying to alert her to wake up, but I was absolutely powerless.</strong><br/><strong>"Let me think about it," murmured Annabeth. - I just ... I need a minute alone. To say goodbye.</strong><br/><strong>"Of course, my dear," cooed Circe. - One minute. Ah! ... and so that you have absolute privacy ... - She waved her hand and iron bars descended on the windows. She left the room and I heard the locks on the door close behind her. The dreamy air melted from Annabeth's face. She ran to my cage.</strong><br/><strong>- Okay, which one are you?</strong><br/><strong>I squeaked, but so did all the other guinea pigs. Annabeth looked desperate. He scanned the room and saw the hem of my jeans appearing under the loom.</strong><br/><strong>- Yes! He ran over there and rummaged in his pockets. But instead of pulling Riptide, he found Hermes' bottle of multivitamins and began to struggle with the cap. I wanted to shout to her that this was not the time to take supplements! She had to draw the sword! She threw a lemon tablet in her mouth the moment the door opened and Circe came back, beside two of the suit attendants.</strong></p><p>-Remember what I said, vitamins help to return to their normal state-said Hermes.</p><p>"<strong>Well," sighed Circe, "how quickly a minute goes by!" What is your answer, my dear?</strong><br/><strong>"This one," said Annabeth, and took out her bronze knife. The sorceress took a step back, but her surprise soon passed. He looked at her with contempt.</strong><br/><strong>- Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that wise?</strong><br/><strong>Circe looked at the assistants behind her, who smiled. They raised their hands as if they were preparing to cast a spell. Run! I wanted to tell Annabeth, but all I managed to do was rodent noises. The other guinea pigs screeched in terror and ran through the cage. My impulse was to panic and hide as well, but I had to think of something! He couldn't bear to lose Annabeth as he had lost Tyson.</strong><br/><strong>- How will Annabeth's transformation be? Circe reflected. - Something small and moody. I already know ... a shrew!</strong><br/><strong>Blue flames squirmed out of his fingers and tangled like snakes in Annabeth. I watched, horrified, but nothing happened. Annabeth remained Annabeth, only angrier. She jumped forward and placed the tip of the knife on Circe's neck.</strong><br/><strong>- How about I turn into a panther instead? A panther with claws to its throat!</strong><br/><strong>- How? groaned Circe.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth held up my bottle of vitamins for the witch to see. Circe howled in frustration.</strong><br/><strong>- Damn Hermes, with his multivitamins! They are just a fad! They can't do anything for you.</strong><br/><strong>"Make Percy human again, otherwise ..." Annabeth said.</strong><br/><strong>- I can not!</strong></p><p>- <strong>Then you will get what you asked for. Circe's assistants took a step forward, but her lady said:</strong><br/><strong>- Back off! She's immune to magic until the damn vitamin's gone.</strong></p><p>"How long have they lasted Hermes?" Hestia asked.<br/>The god did not answer.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pigs' cage, dropped the top and dumped the rest of the lozenges inside.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! shouted Circe. I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs also ran to try the new food. The first bite, I felt myself on fire inside. I gnawed the vitamin until it didn't look so huge anymore. And the cage just got smaller. And then, suddenly, boom !, the cage exploded. I was sitting on the floor, human again - somehow, back to my normal clothes, thank the gods - with six other guys who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking the sawdust out of their hair.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! shouted Circe. - You do not understand! Those are the worst!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One of the men stood up - a huge guy with a long, matted beard, black as pitch, and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched wool and leather clothes, knee-high boots and a soft felt hat.</strong>
</p><p>-Hey! It's my son-Said Ares-He just disappeared into the sea, and was with Circe ?.</p><p>
  <strong>The other men were dressed more simply - shorts tied below the knee and stained white shirts. Everyone was barefoot.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Argggh! howled the big man. - What the witch did to me!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! groaned Circe.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth took a deep breath.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I know you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes, girl," growled the big man. - But most people call me Blackbeard! And that is the sorceress who captured us, boys. Finish it off, and then I want to get myself a big bowl of celery. Arggggh!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Circe shouted. She and her assistants ran out of the room, chased by the pirates. Annabeth sheathed her knife and looked at me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Thanks ... - I stammered. - I'm really sorry...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Before I could think of a way to apologize for being such an idiot, she took me in a hug, then walked away with equal speed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm glad you're not a guinea pig.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Me too. - I hoped my face wasn't as red as it looked. She undid the gold braids in her hair.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on, Seaweed Head. We need to get out while Circe is busy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We ran down the hill across the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates looting the resort. Blackbeard's men broke the Luau's Polynesian torches, threw herbal patches into the pool and kicked tables with sauna towels. I almost felt bad for letting the rebel pirates escape, but I thought they deserved better fun than the guinea pigs' exercise wheel after being trapped in a cage for three centuries.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Which ship? said Annabeth when we got to the pier. I looked around stunned. We couldn't take our old rowboat. We had to escape the island quickly, but what else could we use? A submarine? A jet fighter? I didn't know how to fly any of those things. And then I saw it. "There," I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth blinked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I can make it work.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I couldn't explain it. I somehow knew that an old sailing vessel would be the best bet. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her onto the three-masted ship. Painted on the bow was the name that I would only decipher later: Queen Anne's Revenge.</strong>
</p><p>"It had to be that," said Dionysus wryly.</p><p>
  <strong>- Argggh! shouted Blackbeard somewhere behind us. - Those rascals are taking my ship! Get them, boys!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We will never be able to set sail in time! cried Annabeth as we boarded. I looked around at the impossible tangle of candles and strings. The ship was in excellent condition for its three hundred years, but even a crew of fifty men would take several hours to get it moving. We didn't have several hours. I could see the pirates running down the stairs, waving torches and stalks of celery. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves hitting the hull, the ocean currents, the winds that surrounded me. Suddenly, the right word appeared in my head.</strong>
</p><p>-Mast of the store- Poseidon shouted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Mast of the storeI shouted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, but in the next second the air was filled with the hissing of the ropes being abruptly stretched, the sound of tarps unfurling and pulleys of wood creaking. Annabeth dodged when a cable flew over her head and wrapped around the bowsprit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, how ...</strong>
</p><p>-A perk of being a son of the sea.</p><p>
  <strong>I didn't have an answer, but I could feel the ship reacting as if it were part of my body. I made the sails lift as easily as if I were moving an arm. And I made the rudder turn. Queen Anne's Vengeance swerved away from the pier, and when the pirates came close to the water, we were already sailing the Sea of Monsters.</strong>
</p><p>"Now the worst comes," said Hera darkly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Annabeth tries to go home swimming-Leu Dionísio-Will she give up?<br/>-Of course not. My son never gives up - Athena said seriously.</p><p>
  <strong>Finally, I had found something that I was really good at. Queen Anne's Revenge responded to my command. I knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to lift, which direction to fly. We advanced the waves at a speed that I estimated to be about ten knots. I even understood how fast it was. For a sailing ship, extremely fast. Everything looked perfect - the wind in the face, the waves breaking at the bow. But now that we were out of danger, I was only thinking about Tyson's absence, and how worried I was about Grover. I could not recover from the tremendous mess I had done on Circe Island.</strong>
</p><p>"It wasn't his fault," said Hermes. "She has bewitched demigods for decades.</p><p>
  <strong>If it weren't for Annabeth, it would still be a rodent, hiding in a little house with a flock of fluffy, furry pirates. I kept thinking about what Circe had said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>See, Percy? You revealed your true self! I still felt transformed. Not just because I suddenly wanted to eat lettuce. I was restless, as if the instinct to be a frightened little animal was now part of me. Or maybe it had always been there. That's what really worried me. We sailed into the night.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth tried to help me keep watch, but sailing was not for her. After a few hours of swinging from side to side, her face was the color of guacamole and she went downstairs to lie on a hammock. I was watching the horizon. I saw monsters more than once. A high stream of water like a skyscraper was spat out in the moonlight. A row of green, pointed ledges snaked in the waves - something maybe a hundred feet long, reptilian. I didn't want to know. I once saw nereids, the luminescent female spirits of the sea. I tried to wave, but they disappeared in the depths and I didn't know whether or not they had seen me.</strong>
</p><p>"They are not like the ones they are used to, they are wild, they need to fight for survival" explained Quiron.</p><p>
  <strong>Shortly after midnight Annabeth went up to the deck. We were passing through a smoking volcanic island. On the coast, the sea bubbled and steam rose.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"One of Hephaestus' forges," said Annabeth. - Where he makes his metal monsters.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Like bronze bulls?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She nodded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Turn around. Pass well away.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She didn't have to say it twice. We sailed away from the island, which was soon just a red patch of fog behind us. I looked at Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The reason for your anger at the Cyclops ... the story about how Thalia really died. What happened?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It was difficult to see his expression in the dark.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I think you deserve to know," she said at last. -On the night that Grover was escorting us to camp, he was confused, he missed the path a few times. Remember he told you that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I agreed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, the worst mistake led to a cyclops pit in Brooklyn.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do they have cyclops in Brooklyn? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You wouldn't believe how many, but that's not the point. That cyclops, he deceived us. He managed to separate us into a maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And I could speak with anyone's voice, Percy. Just like Tyson did aboard Princess Andromeda. He attracted us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And I ... I was alone in the dark.</strong>
</p><p>-Only seven years old-said Hestia with compassion</p><p>
  <strong>He was seven years old. I couldn't even find the way out. - She pushed her hair out of her face. - I remember I found the main room. Bones were scattered all over the floor. And there were Thalia, Luke and Grover, their hands tied and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked ham. The Cyclops was lighting a fire right there on the floor. I pulled out my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke and somehow knew my father's voice. I think I just pulled it out of my head. He said, "Now, Annabeth, don't worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever."</strong>
</p><p>-This is their mistake, they will imitate their parents, but these parents are too good, and that does not stick - Said Zeus.</p><p>I<strong> winced. The way she told it - even there, six years later - terrified me more than any ghost story I had ever heard.</strong><br/><strong>- What did you do?</strong><br/><strong>- I stabbed him in the foot.</strong><br/><strong>I looked at her.</strong></p><p>"Is that serious?" Said Hades.<br/>-Annabeth deserves the respect she has-said Athena proudly.</p><p>
  <strong>- You are kidding? Was he seven and stabbed an adult cyclops in the foot?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! He would have killed me. But I surprised him. It just gave me time to run over to Thalia and cut the strings out of her hands. Thereafter, she took over.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes, but still ... it was a lot of courage, Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-That is why she leads the chalet. She is not the oldest, she had never gone on a mission, but she was chosen-Said Quiron-Because she is strong, she is the one who lived with us the most.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She shook her head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- We narrowly escaped. I still have nightmares, Percy. The way the cyclops spoke with my father's voice. It was because of him that it took us so long to get to the camp. All the monsters that were chasing us had time to reach us. In fact, that's why Thalia died. If it weren't for that cyclops, she would still be alive.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We sat on the deck, watching the constellation of Hercules rise in the sky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Go down," said Annabeth at last. - You need to get some rest.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I nodded. My eyes were heavy. But when I got downstairs and found a hammock, it took me a long time to fall asleep. I kept thinking about Annabeth's story. If I were her, I thought, would I have the courage to set out on that mission, to sail into another Cyclops' grave?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't dream about Grover. Instead, he was back in Luke’s cabin on Princess Andromeda.</strong>
</p><p>-The damned dreams are back. Will Cronos try to seduce him again? ”Poseidon asked.</p><p>. <strong>The curtains were open. Outside it was night. Shadows swirled in the air. Voices whispered around me - spirits of the dead.</strong><br/><strong>Watch out, they whispered. Pitfalls. Ardis. Kronos' golden sarcophagus glowed quietly - the only source of light in the room. A cold laugh startled me. It seemed to come from miles below the ship. You have no courage, young man. You can't stop me. I knew what I had to do. I needed to open that coffin.</strong></p><p>-Percy not! - They shouted.</p><p>
  <strong>I uncovered Countercurrent. Ghosts fluttered around me like a tornado. Caution! My heart was pounding. I couldn't make my feet move, but I had to stop Kronos. He needed to destroy whatever was in that box. Then a girl spoke right next to me:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So, Seaweed Head?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked, hoping to see Annabeth, but the girl was not her. He wore punk-style clothes with silver chains on his wrists. He had spiky black hair, dark eyeliner around his stormy blue eyes and freckles spread across his nose. It seemed known, but I wasn't sure why.</strong>
</p><p>"But who is it?" Said Hera.</p><p>-<strong> And then? - He asked. - Are you going to stop him or not?</strong><br/><strong>I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. The girl rolled her eyes.</strong><br/><strong>- Great. Leave it to me and Aegis. She touched his wrist and the silver chains changed - flattening and expanding into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with Medusa's monstrous face protruding from the center.</strong></p><p>-Is it my shield? -Athena said shocked-O Aegis. The original.<br/>-But how did she do it? -You want to know Ares-She can't have it.</p><p>
  <strong>It looked like a death mask, as if the real head of the gorgon had been pressed into the metal. I didn't know if it was real or if the shield could actually turn me to stone, but I looked away. Just being close to it made me cold with fear. I had the feeling that, in a real fight, defeating the bearer of that shield would be almost impossible. Any enemy would turn around and run. The girl drew her sword and advanced on the sarcophagus. The dark ghosts parted to let it pass, spreading out before the terrible aura of its shield.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No - I tried to warn her. But she didn't listen to me. He marched straight to the sarcophagus and pushed the golden cap aside. For a moment she stood there, staring at what was inside the box. The coffin started to shine.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No. - The girl's voice trembled. - It can not be.</strong>
</p><p>"What did she see?" Asked Apollo.<br/>"I just know it was a terrible thing," said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>From the depths of the ocean, Cronos laughed so loudly that it shook the entire ship. - No! The girl screamed, and the sarcophagus swallowed her in a burst of golden light.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! - I sat in the hammock in a jump.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth was shaking me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What ... what is it? - I rubbed my eyes. - What's wrong?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Earth," she said grimly. - We are approaching the island of the mermaids.</strong>
</p><p>-You just cover your ears-Said Demeter-Simple !.</p><p>
  <strong>I could barely make out the island in front of us - just a dark spot in the fog.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I want you to do me a favor," said Annabeth. - mermaids ... we'll be within earshot of them soon.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I remembered the stories about the mermaids. They sang so charmingly that their voice bewitched the sailors and seduced them to their deaths.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"No problem," I assured him. - We can just cover our ears. There's a big candle wax barrel on the lower deck ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I want to hear them.</strong>
</p><p>Athena was proud.<br/>-Your children, and the desire to always know more. The search for knowledge-Debouched Ares-No matter what she hears, Clarisse will defeat Polyphemus and catch the Fleece.<br/>-We'll see!.</p><p>
  <strong>I blinked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Why?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- They say that mermaids sing the truth about what we want. They tell you things about yourself that you don't even notice. That's what is so charming. If you survive ... you become wiser. I want to hear them. How many times will I have an opportunity </strong>
  <strong>of these?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Coming from most people, it wouldn't have made sense. But since Annabeth was - well, she was engaged in books on ancient Greek architecture and liked documentaries on the History Channel, I think the mermaids might also be interested. She told me her plan. Reluctantly, I helped her prepare. As soon as we saw the rocky coast of the island, I ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the mainmast.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Don't untie me," she said, "no matter what happens or how much I beg." My desire is to run to the rail and throw myself.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Are you trying to tempt me?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ha-ha.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I promised to keep you safe. So I took two big balls of candle wax and kneaded them until they were shaped like plugs, which I stuck in my ears. Annabeth nodded sarcastically, implying that earplugs were the latest fad. I made a face at her and went to the wheel.</strong>
</p><p>"Isn't he going to watch her?" Dionysus said.</p><p>
  <strong>The silence was eerie. I couldn't hear anything but the blood running in my head. As we approached the island, sharp rocks loomed in the fog. I ordered Queen Anne's Revenge to bypass them. If we got any closer, those rocks would slice through the hull like blender blades.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I took a look back. At first, Annabeth looked totally normal. Then he looked puzzled. His eyes widened. She forced the strings. You called my name - I knew just by reading your lips. His expression was clear: he needed to let go. It was a matter of life and death. I had to let go of the ropes immediately. She looked so unhappy that it was difficult not to let her go. I forced myself to look away. I encouraged Queen Anne's Revenge to go faster. I still couldn't see the island very well - just fog and rocks - but floating on the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, old ship wreckage, and even some floating airplane seats. How could music turn so many lives off course? I mean, there were certainly some songs among the most played that made me want to plunge into the free falling flames, but still ... What should the mermaids sing about? For a dangerous moment I understood Annabeth's curiosity. I was tempted to remove the earplugs, just to get an idea of the song. I could feel the sirens' voices vibrating on the ship's wood, pulsing in my ears along with the noise of blood.</strong>
</p><p>"Don't think about it," Poseidon warned.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth was pleading. Tears were streaming down his face. She struggled with the ropes as if they were preventing her from achieving everything that mattered most to her. How can it be so cruel? He seemed to ask me. I thought you were my friend.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I stared at the misty island. I wanted to uncover my sword, but there was nothing to fight against. How do you fight a song? I tried very hard not to look at Annabeth. I managed to do this for about five minutes. It was my big mistake. When I couldn't take it anymore, I looked back and found ... a pile of cut strings.</strong>
</p><p>"You forgot the knife," sighed Persephone-Holy stupidity.</p><p>
  <strong>An empty mast. Annabeth's bronze knife was lying on the deck. Somehow, she had managed to squirm until she caught it. I had completely forgotten to disarm it. I ran to the side of the boat and saw her making desperate strokes toward the island, the waves dragging her straight to the sharp rocks. I shouted her name, but if she heard me, it was no use. I was mesmerized, swimming towards death.</strong>
</p><p>-Go out swimming home. Literally, ”said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>I looked at the wheel behind me and shouted:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Stop!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And then I jumped off the rail. I fell into the water and ordered the current to go around my body in a flow that threw me forward. I reached the surface and spotted Annabeth, but a wave caught her, dragging her between two razor-sharp stone fangs. I had no choice. I launched myself after her. I dove under the shattered hull of a yacht, braided it through a collection of floating metal balls attached to chains that I later realized were mines. I had to use all my power over the water to keep it from being crushed against the rocks. or stuck in the barbed wire nets stretched just below the surface. I threw myself between the two stone fangs and found myself in a crescent-shaped bay. The water was littered with more rocks, shipwrecks and floating mines. The beach was black volcanic sand. I looked around desperately, looking for Annabeth. There she was. Luckily or unlucky, she was a good swimmer. He had managed to pass through the mines and rocks. It was almost on the black beach. Then the fog spread and I saw the mermaids.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Imagine a flock of vultures the size of people - with muddy black plumage, gray claws and pink, wrinkled neck. Now imagine human heads over those necks, but human heads kept changing.</strong>
</p><p><strong>I couldn't hear them, but I could see that they were singing. As their mouths moved, their faces changed to those of people I knew - my mother, Poseidon, Grover, Tyson, Chiron. All the people I most wanted to see</strong>.</p><p>-He also wants to see me-said Poseidon without believing-But I don't know if this is good.</p><p>They smiled reassuringly, inviting me to proceed. But, no matter what shape they took, the mouths were greasy, covered with remnants of old meals. Like vultures, they stuck their faces in the food, and it seemed that they hadn't feasted on Donuts Monstro. Annabeth was swimming in their direction. I knew I couldn't let it out of the water. The sea was my only advantage. He had always protected me, one way or the other. I propelled the body forward and grabbed her ankle.</p><p>"Don't touch it," they exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>The moment I touched her, a shock went through my body, and I saw the mermaids the way Annabeth must have been seeing. Three people sitting on a picnic blanket in Central Park. There was a banquet spread out in front of them. I recognized Annabeth's father from the pictures she showed me - an athletic-looking guy with sandy hair, in his forties. He was holding hands with a beautiful woman very much like Annabeth. She was dressed informally - jeans, a cotton blouse and hiking boots - but something about the woman radiated power. He knew he was looking at the goddess Athena.</strong>
</p><p>-That part that hurts me most, Annabeth is not the only one, all demigods dream of seeing the country together, living together. And when they understand that this is not possible, it is too late-Said Quiron.</p><p>
  <strong>A boy sat beside her ... Luke. The whole scene was lit by a warm, buttery light. The three talked and laughed, and when they saw Annabeth their faces lit up with satisfaction. The mother and father held out their hands invitingly. Luke smiled and motioned for Annabeth to sit next to him - as if he had never betrayed her, as if he were still her friend. Behind the trees of Central Park stood the silhouette of a city. I lost my breath, because it was Manhattan, but it wasn't Manhattan. It was completely rebuilt in stunning white marble, bigger and grander than ever - with gilded windows and hanging gardens. It was better than New York. Better than Mount Olympus. I knew immediately that Annabeth had designed it whole. She was the architect of a whole new world. She had reunited her parents. He had saved Luke. He had done everything he ever wanted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw there were mermaids - hideous vultures with human features, ready to devour another victim. I pulled Annabeth back into the waves. I couldn't hear it, but I realized that I was screaming. She kicked me in the face, but I kept holding on. I ordered the currents to drag us into the bay. Annabeth punched and kicked me, making it difficult for me to concentrate. It struggled so much that we almost collided with a floating mine. I did not know what to do. He would never make it to the ship, alive, if she kept fighting. We sank, and Annabeth stopped struggling. His expression was confused. Then our heads came up and she started to fight again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The water! The sound did not propagate well under water. If I managed to submerge it long enough, it could break the spell of the song. Of course, Annabeth was not going to be able to breathe, but at that moment it seemed to be less of a problem.</strong>
</p><p>-Super less, after all it doesn't matter that she drowns, as long as she doesn't hear the mermaids-said Athena irritably.<br/>"Trust the sea," Poseidon replied.</p><p>
  <strong>I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down. We dive into the depths - three meters, six meters. I knew I would have to be careful, because I was able to withstand much more pressure than Annabeth. She struggled and struggled to breathe as bubbles rose around us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Bubbles.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea - always churning, rising. I imagined them coming together, being pushed towards me. The sea obeyed. There was a whirlwind of white, a tickling sensation, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge air bubble around us. Only the legs remained immersed in water. She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me I knew that the spell had been broken. Annabeth started to sob - I mean, horrible, heart-breaking sobs. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I hugged her. The fish came together to look at us - a school of barracudas, some curious swordfish.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Out! I told them. They moved away, but I could see that they left reluctantly. I swear I understood their intentions. They were about to spread rumors across the sea about Poseidon's son and a girl at the bottom of the mermaid's bay.</strong>
</p><p>They'll do that, and make sure they skip the mermaids and cry part, ”said Aphrodite.</p><p>- <strong>Let's go back to the ship. It's all right. Just hold on.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth shook her head to tell me she was better, then murmured something that I couldn't hear because of the wax in my ears. I made the chain maneuver our strange little submarine of air through the rocks and the barbed wire, and back to the hull of Queen Anne's Vengeance, which kept its slow and steady course, escaping the reach of the sirens' voice. Then I went up to the surface and our air bubble broke. I ordered a rope ladder to descend over the side of the ship, and we boarded. I kept my earplugs, just in case.</strong><br/><strong>We sailed until the island was completely out of sight. Annabeth sat, snuggling on a blanket on the front deck. Finally, she looked up, confused and sad, and murmured, saved. I removed the plugs. No singing. The afternoon was quiet, except for the sound of the waves hitting the hull. The fog had lifted and the sky was blue, as if the island of mermaids had never existed.</strong><br/><strong>- Are you okay? - I asked. The moment I said that, I realized the bullshit I had said. Of course, she was not well.</strong><br/><strong>"I didn't know," she murmured.</strong><br/><strong>- What? His eyes were the same color as the mist over the mermaids' island.</strong><br/><strong>- How powerful the temptation would be.</strong><br/><strong>I didn't want to admit that I had seen what the mermaids had promised her. I felt like an intruder. But I figured you owed it to Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>"I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan," I said. - And Luke and his parents.</strong><br/><strong>She blushed.</strong><br/><strong>- Did you see that?</strong><br/><strong>- What Luke told you at Princess Andromeda, about remaking the world from scratch ... that really impressed you, didn't it?</strong><br/><strong>She wrapped herself in the blanket.</strong><br/><strong>- My deadly defect. That's what the mermaids showed me. My deadly defect is the hubris</strong></p><p>-Like most of my children.</p><p>
  <strong>I blinked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That brown thing that goes on vegetarian sandwiches?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She rolled her eyes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No, Seaweed Head. That is hummus. Hubris is worse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What could be worse than hummus?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hubris means pride, insolence, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone ... including the gods. Do you feel that way? - She looked down. "Did you never get the impression that ... that the world is really all wrong?" What if we could redo it from the beginning? Wars never again. Nobody homeless. Never homework again in the summer.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm listening.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I mean, the West represents many of the best things that humanity has ever done ... that's why the flame still burns. That is why Olympus still exists. But sometimes, we just see what sucks, you know? And he starts to think the same way as Luke: "If I can destroy all of this, I can do better." Never felt that way? As if you could do a better job if you owned the world?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hmm ... no. Me ruling the world would be a kind of nightmare.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So you're lucky. Hubris is not your deadly defect.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It is what it is?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I don't know, Percy, but every hero has one. If you don't find out and learn to control it ... well, it's no wonder they call you "mortal".</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I thought about that. And I wasn’t very excited there. I also noticed that Annabeth didn't say much about the particular things she would change - how to get her parents together, or save Luke. I understood. I didn't want to admit how many times I dreamed of reuniting my parents. I imagined my mother, alone in our small apartment on the Upper East Side. I tried to remember the smell of your blue waffles in the kitchen. It seemed so far away!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So, was it worth it? I asked Annabeth. - Do you feel ... wiser?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Her gaze was lost in the distance.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm not sure. But we need to save the camp. If we don't stop Luke ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She didn't have to finish. If Luke's thinking could even try to Annabeth, I couldn't imagine how many other half-bloods could join him. I thought about the dream about the girl and the golden sarcophagus. I didn't quite know what it meant, but I had a feeling I was missing something. Something terrible that Cronos planned. What had the girl seen when she opened the coffin lid?</strong>
</p><p><br/>-I don't know who that girl is, but when Cronos caught her, it was as if he were going to use her-Said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I turned around. In front was another patch of land - an arrow-shaped island with forested hills, white sand beaches and green meadows - just as I had seen in my dreams. My nautical senses confirmed it. 30 degrees and 31 minutes north, 75 degrees and 12 minutes west. We had arrived at the home of the cyclops.</strong>
</p><p>"Back to the battle," said Hera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Our encounter with the ram of doom-Leu Hephaestus-The guardians of the Fleece.</p><p>
  <strong>When you think of "island of monsters" you imagine cliffs and bones scattered on the beach, as in the island of mermaids. Cyclops' island had nothing to do with it.</strong>
</p><p>"Apart from the Cyclops, it would even be habitable," said Nemesis.</p><p>
  <strong>I mean, okay, there was a rope bridge over a precipice, which was not a good sign. It is almost the same as hanging a sign saying: SOMETHING MALIGNO LIVES HERE. But other than that, the place looked like a postcard from the Caribbean. It had green fields, tropical fruit trees and white sandy beaches. As we sailed towards the coast, Annabeth took a deep breath of the fragrant air.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The Fleece," she said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I nodded. I still couldn't see the Fleece, but I could feel its strength. It was possible to believe that he would heal anything, even Thalia's poisoned tree.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- If we take him away, will the island die?</strong>
</p><p>-She will not be exactly dead, she will still be breathing but rotten, over-said Persephone a little sad.</p><p>
  <strong>Annabeth shook her head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- She'll run out. Go back to what it would normally be, whatever it was.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I felt a little guilty about ruining that paradise, but I reminded myself that we had no choice.</strong>
</p><p>-Blamed for taking something that belongs to them? They're taking what's theirs, ”said Apollo.</p><p>
  <strong>Camp Half-Blood was in trouble. And Tyson ... Tyson would still be with us if it weren't for that mission. At the base of the ravine several dozen sheep were circling. They looked very peaceful, but they were huge - the size of hippos. Just beyond them was a path that led to the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was the grand oak that I had seen in my dreams. Something golden gleamed on its branches.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"This is too easy," I said. - Can we just go up there and get it?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth's eyes narrowed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There should be a guardian. A dragon or ...</strong>
</p><p>-Or sheep. Beautiful, cute, and bloody-Said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>That was when a deer emerged from the bushes. He trotted out into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat, when the sheep bleated all at once and scared the animal. It happened so quickly that the deer stumbled and got lost in a sea of wool and hooves hitting. Grass and tufts of hair flew through the air. A second later all the sheep moved away, back to their peaceful wanderings. Where the deer had been, there was now a pile of clean, white bones. Annabeth and I looked at each other.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"They're like piranhas," she said. - Piranhas with wool. How do we ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! Gasped Annabeth, grabbing my arm. - Look.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She pointed to the beach, just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been dragged ashore ... the other lifeboat in Birmingham.</strong>
</p><p>-Clarisse-Said Ares smiling.<br/>"Worse, she literally left the right side," Athena said angrily.</p><p>
  <strong>We concluded that there was no way to pass the people-eating sheep. Annabeth wanted to sneak up the invisible path and grab the Fleece, but in the end I convinced her that something was going to go wrong. The sheep could smell it. Another guardian could appear. Something. And if that happened, I would be too far away to help. Besides, our first obligation was to find Grover and whoever had reached the shore in that boat - assuming he had managed to get past the sheep. I was too nervous to talk about my secret hope ... that Tyson could still be alive.</strong>
</p><p>"I think it is," said Poseidon, receiving nods of agreement.</p><p>
  <strong>We anchored Queen Anne's Vengeance on the back side of the island, where the cliffs rose straight a good sixty meters. I figured it would be less likely that they would see the ship there. Climbing the cliffs even seemed possible - with a degree of difficulty roughly equal to that of the lava wall in the camp. At least there were no sheep. I hoped Polyphemus would also not raise carnivorous mountain goats. We paddled in a lifeboat to the base of the rocks and started to climb, very slowly. Annabeth went first because she climbed better. We were close to dying six or seven times, which I thought was very good. At one point I let go of one hand and found myself hanging by an arm on a ledge fifty feet above the rocky break. But I found another point of support and continued to climb. A minute later Annabeth stepped on slippery mosses and her foot slid. Fortunately, she found something else to lean on. Unfortunately, it was my face.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone laughed at Percy's luck.</p><p>"<strong>Sorry," she murmured.</strong><br/><strong>"Okay," I mumbled, though I really didn't want to know what Annabeth's tennis tasted like. Finally, when my fingers already felt like molten lead and the muscles in my arm trembled with exhaustion, we crawled over the top of the cliff and collapsed.</strong><br/><strong>"Ugh," I said.</strong><br/><strong>- Ouch - groaned Annabeth</strong></p><p>
  <strong>- Grrrr! Howled another voice. If I hadn't been so tired I would have skipped another hundred feet. I turned my body, but I couldn't see who had growled. Annabeth put her hand over my mouth. She pointed. The ledge on which we were sitting was narrower than I thought. The opposite side was a gorge, and that was where the voice came from - just below us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are very aggressive! The deep voice roared.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Face me! - It was Clarisse's voice, no doubt. - Give me back my sword and I will fight you!</strong>
</p><p>"Polifemo!" Said Dionysus.</p><p>T<strong>he monster laughed loudly.</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth and I crawled to the edge. We were just above the entrance to the Cyclops' cave. Below were Polifemo and Grover, still in their wedding dress. Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a cauldron of boiling water. In a way, he hoped Tyson was down there too. Even if he was in danger, at least I would know he was alive. But there was no sign of him.</strong><br/><strong>- Hummm - pondered Polifemo. - Eat the swashbuckling girl or wait for the wedding party? What do you think my bride?</strong><br/><strong>He turned to Grover, who stepped back and almost tripped the tail of her dress, finished.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah, uh, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps...</strong><br/><strong>- Did you say bride? Asked Clarisse. - Who ... Grover?</strong></p><p>-For Stye. Be still-ordered Hades.<br/>"She wants to die!" Said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>Beside me Annabeth murmured:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Shut up. She has to shut up.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus looked enraged.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What "Grover"?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The satyr! Shouted Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! - Grover yelped. - The poor girl's brains are boiling because of that hot water. Pull it down, dear!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus's lashes narrowed over the evil milky eye, as if he tried to see Clarisse more clearly. The cyclops was an even more horrible sight than in my dreams. Partly because its rancid smell was now very close. Partly because he was wearing his wedding outfit - a rough petticoat and a blanket over his shoulders, made of baby blue tuxedos sewn together, as if he had undressed an entire wedding party.</strong>
</p><p>-Deserves a Grammy-joked Afrofite.</p><p>–<strong>What satyr? Asked Polyphemus. - Satyrs are good food. Did you bring me a satyr?</strong><br/><strong>- No, you big idiot! Shouted Clarisse. - That satyr! Grover! The one with the wedding dress!</strong></p><p>-It's over. She was gone, ”said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>I wanted to twist Clarisse's neck, but it was too late. All I could do was watch as Polyphemus turned and tore off Grover's bridal veil - revealing his curly hair, the sloppy beard of a teenager, the little horns. Polyphemus took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I don't see very well," he snarled. - Since many years ago, when the other hero pierced my eye. But YOU ... ARE NOT ... A LADY ... CYCLOPE!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Cyclops grabbed Grover's dress and tore it off. Below, old Grover reappeared, in his jeans and T-shirt. He groaned and ducked when the monster delivered a blow that went over his head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Stop! Grover pleaded. - Don't eat me raw! I ... I have a good recipe!</strong>
</p><p>-We can not deny, this Satyr has speech-Hestia was impressed.</p><p>
  <strong>I reached for my sword, but Annabeth whispered:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Wait!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus was hesitating, a big stone in his hand, about to crush his would-be bride.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Recipe? He asked Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, y-yes! You can't eat me raw. It will get an infection, and botulism, and all sorts of horrible things. I'll be much more delicious grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You can get some mangoes right now, down in the woods. I'll be waiting here.</strong>
</p><p>- "I will wait for you to pick your mangoes, while I kill Clarisse" -Said Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>The monster thought about that. My heart was hammering against my ribs. I figured I'd die if I attacked. But I couldn't let the monster kill Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Grilled satyr with mango chutney," thought Polifemo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He looked at Clarisse again, still hanging above the cauldron of boiling water.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Are you also a satyr?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No, you big dung heap! She shouted. - I'm a girl! Daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms out!</strong>
</p><p>- Stone scarf</p><p>"<strong>Pull my arms out," Polyphemus repeated.</strong><br/><strong>- And stick them down your throat!</strong><br/><strong>- You have courage.</strong><br/><strong>- Put me down!</strong><br/><strong>Polyphemus lifted Grover as if he were a disobedient puppy.</strong><br/><strong>- Now I have to shepherd sheep. Wedding postponed to night. Then we will eat satyr as a main dish!</strong></p><p>- Wait if he is going to eat Grover ... Clarisse-Urred Ares.<br/>-Look on the bright side, she will stay alive - Hecate said laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>- But ... are you still getting married? - Grover looked offended. - Who's the bride?</strong>
</p><p>- He will betray you Grover, call the police- Apollo joked</p><p>
  <strong>Polyphemus looked in the direction of the boiling cauldron. Clarisse made a strangled sound.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Oh no! You can not be serious. I'm not...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Before Annabeth or I could do anything, Polyphemus plucked her out of the </strong>
  <strong>rope as if it were a ripe apple and threw it with Grover at the bottom of the cave.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Feel free! I'll be back at sunset for the big event!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Then the Cyclops whistled and a mixed herd of goats and sheep - smaller than the people-eaters - left the cave, passing by their master. As they went on to the pasture, Polifemo patted some on the back and called them by name - Beltbuster, Tammany, Lockhart, etc. When the last ram waddled away, Polyphemus rolled a rock in front of the entrance as easily as closing a refrigerator door, isolating the sound of Clarisse and Grover's screams inside.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sleeves," muttered Polyphemus to himself. - What are mangoes?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He walked quietly down the mountain in his baby blue groom's outfit, leaving us alone with a cauldron of boiling water and a six-ton rock.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We tried for what seemed like hours, but to no avail. The rock did not move. We shouted into cracks, hit the stone, did everything we could think of to give Grover a signal, but if he heard us, we couldn't know. Even if by some miracle we managed to kill Polyphemus, it would not do. Grover and Clarisse would die inside the closed cave</strong>
</p><p>"You will need to wait for him to enter," Poseidon said.</p><p>. <strong>The only way to move the rock would be to get the cyclops to do it. In total frustration, I hit Countercurrent against the rock. Sparks flew, but nothing else happened. A large rock is not the type of enemy that can be fought with a magic sword. Annabeth and I sat on the summit in despair and watched the baby blue distant shape of the cyclops as it moved among its flocks. Wisely, he had separated ordinary animals from human-eating sheep, placing each group on one side of the huge crevice that divided the island. The only way to cross was the rope bridge, and the boards were too far apart for sheep's hooves. We watched as Polyphemus visited his carnivorous flock on the far side. Unfortunately, they did not eat it. In fact, they didn't even seem to bother him. He gave them pieces of mysterious meat from a large wicker basket, which only reinforced the feeling I had since Circe turned me into a guinea pig: maybe it was time to join Grover and become a vegetarian.</strong><br/><strong>"A trick," concluded Annabeth. - We can't beat him by force, so we'll have to use a trick.</strong><br/><strong>- Right. What trick?</strong><br/><strong>- I haven't solved that part yet.</strong><br/><strong>- Okay.</strong><br/><strong>- Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep in.</strong><br/><strong>"At sunset," I said. - Which is when he is going to marry Clarisse and have Grover dinner. I haven't decided what is disgusting yet.</strong><br/><strong>- I can be invisible and go inside.</strong><br/><strong>- And I?</strong><br/><strong>"The sheep," said Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>She gave me one of those mischievous looks that always made me suspicious.</strong><br/><strong>- Do you like sheep a lot?</strong><br/><strong>- Just don't let go! Said Annabeth, invisible somewhere to my right. It was easy for her to speak. It was not hanging upside down on the belly of a ram.</strong></p><p>"What a humiliation," said Hades.<br/>- How disgusted - the goddesses exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>Now, I admit it wasn't as difficult as I thought. I had dragged myself under a car before, to change the oil for my mother, and that was not so different. The sheep didn't care. Even the smallest of the cyclops' sheep was large enough to support my weight, and they had thick wool. I simply twisted it, forming straps for my hands, hooked my feet in the bones of the ram's thighs and that's it: I felt like a little kangaroo, wandering snugly against the ram's chest, trying to keep the wool away from the mouth and nose . In case you're intrigued, the bottom of a sheep doesn't smell that good. Imagine a winter sweater that was dragged through the mud and left in the laundry basket for a week. It is something like that.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The sun was setting. As soon as I was in position, the cyclops roared:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hi! Bodinhos! Little sheep!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The herd, obediently, began to laboriously uphill, toward the cave.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That's it! Whispered Annabeth. - I'll be around. Do not worry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I made a silent promise to the gods that if we survived that, I would tell Annabeth that she is a genius. The scary thing was that I knew the gods were going to charge me. My ram taxi started up the hill. After a hundred meters, my hands and feet started to hurt. I gripped the wool more tightly, and the animal made an inarticulate noise. I didn't blame him. I myself would not like someone climbing my hair. But if I didn't cling, I would certainly fall right there, right in front of the monster.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hasenpfeffer! Said the Cyclops, stroking one of the sheep in front of me. - Einstein! Widget ... Hey, Widget!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus patted my ram and almost knocked me to the ground.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Getting some extra wool, huh? Hey, I thought, it's now.Polifemo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>he just laughed and patted the ram's rump, pushing us forward.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Go on, fat guy! Soon Polifemo will eat it for breakfast!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And, just like that, I was inside the cave. I could see the last of the sheep entering. If Annabeth didn't start distracting him soon ... The Cyclops was about to roll the rock back into place when from somewhere outside, Annabeth shouted:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hello, ugly!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus went rigid.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Who said that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No one! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
</p><p>-Bright-smiled Athena.<br/>-Now the best part has come-said Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>It caused exactly the reaction she expected. The monster's face flushed with anger.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No one! Polyphemus yelled back. - I remember you!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are too stupid to remember anyone," Annabeth teased. - Let alone Nobody.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I asked the gods that she be already on the move when she said that, because Polyphemus howled furiously, grabbed the nearest rock (which happened to be her front door) and tossed it in the direction of the sound of Annabeth's voice. I heard the stone shatter into a thousand fragments. For a terrible moment there was silence. Then Annabeth shouted:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You also didn't learn to throw stones better!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus howled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come here! Let me kill you, Nobody!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You can't kill anyone, you stupid asshole," she teased. - Come find me!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus shot down the hill in the direction of her voice. This "Nobody" thing might not have made sense to other people, but Annabeth had explained to me that that was the name Ulysses had used to deceive Polyphemus centuries ago, before he hit the cyclops eye with a big hot stake. Annabeth guessed that Polyphemus would still hold a grudge against that name, and she was right.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In the frenzy to find the old enemy, he forgot to close the cave entrance again. He didn't even seem to have stopped to think that Annabeth's voice was feminine, whereas the first Nobody was a man. On the other hand, he wanted to marry Grover, so he was not that brilliant on this masculine / feminine issue. I just hoped that Annabeth could stay alive and continue distracting the monster long enough for me to find Grover and Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I got off my ride, patted Widget on the head and apologized. I looked in the main room, but there was no sign of Grover and Clarisse. I forced my way through the crowd of sheep and goats, towards the bottom of the cave. Even though I dreamed of that place, it was difficult to find my way through the maze. I went down corridors cluttered with bones, passed rooms full of sheepskin rugs and life-size cement sheep, which I recognized as the work of Medusa. There were collections of mutton t-shirts; large casks of lanolin cream; woolen coats, socks and woolen hats with ram's horns.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Finally, I found the loom room, where Grover was crouched in a corner, trying to cut Clarisse's bonds with scissors.</strong>
</p><p>- He took a long time to find it. Better run, Nemesis realized.</p><p>
  <strong>"It's no use," said Clarisse. - This rope looks like iron!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Just a few more minutes!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Grover," she shouted, exasperated. - You've been working on it for hours!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And then she saw me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy? Said Clarisse. - You should have been blown up!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Good to see you too. Now be quiet while I ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Perrrrrrrcy! - Grover bleated, and grappled me with a goat hug. - Did you hear me! You came!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes, partner - I said. - Of course I came.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Where's Annabeth?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Outside," I said. - But we don't have time for conversation. Clarisse, stay still.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I uncovered Countercurrent and cut the strings. She stood up stiffly, rubbing her wrists. He looked at me angrily for a moment, then looked at the floor and murmured:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Thanks.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You're welcome," I said. "So, was there anyone else on board your lifeboat?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Clarisse looked surprised.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No. Just me. Everyone else on board Birmingham ... well, I didn't even know you guys escaped.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>An explosion echoed through the cave, followed by a scream that made me realize it might be too late. It was Annabeth screaming in fear.</strong>
</p><p>-He took it !.<br/>- She'll be fine Athena<br/>-I know it will, it's Annabeth</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Nobody gets the Fleece-Leu Hades-I don't believe that. And now?.</p><p>
  <strong>- I caught Nobody! Exulted Polyphemus.</strong>
</p><p>"No, Annabeth!" Murmured Athena.</p><p>We crawled to the cave's entrance and saw the Cyclops with a wicked smile holding empty air overhead. The monster shook his fist and a baseball cap flew to the <strong>floor. There was Annabeth, hanging by her legs, upside down.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! Said the cyclops. - Hateful invisible girl! I already have the feisty wife. This means that you will be grilled with mango chutney! Annabeth struggled, but she looked stunned. He had a bad cut on his forehead. His eyes were glassy.</strong></p><p>-She had a concussion-explained Apollo-This is not very good.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll get it," I whispered to Clarisse. - Our ship is at the back of the island. You and Grover ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Of course not," they said at the same time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse had armed herself with a ram's horn spear, a true collector's piece from the Cyclops' cave. Grover had found a ram's femur, which did not make him very happy, but he held it like a club, ready to attack.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Let's get him together," growled Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes," said Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He then blinked, as if he couldn't believe he had just agreed with Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Okay," I said. - Macedonian attack plan.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>They nodded. We had gone through the same training courses at Camp Half-Blood. They knew what I was talking about. They would turn and approach, one on each side, attacking the Cyclops from the flanks as I attracted their attention up front. That probably meant we were all going to die, and not just me, but I was grateful for the help</strong>
</p><p>-I think of Percy as general of the Battle-Said Zeus- "We are going to die, and die ugly. But we will die together and in style." He does not have an ounce of optimism.<br/>-He is a demigod-Said Artemis as if that explained everything.</p><p>.<strong> I raised my sword and shouted:</strong><br/><strong>- Hey, ugly!</strong><br/><strong>The giant turned to me.</strong><br/><strong>- Another? Who are you?</strong><br/><strong>- Put my friend down. I was the one who insulted him.</strong><br/><strong>- Are you Nobody?</strong><br/><strong>- Okay, you stinking nose snot bucket!</strong><br/><strong>It didn't look as good as Annabeth's insults, but it was all I could think of.</strong><br/><strong>- I am Nobody and I am proud of it! Now, put it on the floor and come over here. I want to pierce your eye again.</strong><br/><strong>- RAAAAR! He shouted. The good news: he dropped Annabeth. The bad news: he dropped her headfirst on the rocks, where she stood as still as a rag doll</strong></p><p>-Two concussions-Apollo said a little nervous-She is not doing well, it will be difficult to survive.<br/>"Don't say that!" Cried Athena, clenching her teeth.</p><p>. <strong>The other bad news: Polyphemus charged me, half a ton of cyclops that I would have to face with a very small sword.</strong><br/><strong>- For Pan! - Grover attacked from the right. He threw the ram's bone, which bounced off the monster's forehead without effect. Clarisse attacked from the left and rested his spear on the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He howled in pain, and Clarisse threw herself out of the way, to avoid being trampled. But the Cyclops simply pulled the spear like a big splinter and continued towards me. I went ahead with Countercurrent. The monster tried to grab me. I rolled over onto my side and lashed him in the thigh. I expected to see it disintegrate, but the monster was too big and strong.</strong><br/><strong>- Get Annabeth! I shouted at Grover. He ran over there, grabbed the invisibility cap and lifted it off the floor while Clarisse and I tried to keep Polyphemus distracted. I have to admit, Clarisse was brave. She attacked the Cyclops again and again. He punched the floor, tried to step on it, grab it, but it was too fast. And as soon as she attacked, I followed her, piercing the monster in the big toe, ankle or hand. But we couldn't go on with that forever. We would end up getting tired, or the monster might have its luck. A blow would be enough to kill us.</strong></p><p>"I hope no one dies," Quiron asked.<br/>-I have serious doubts-Said Dionísio-In the first book nobody died, and now in this one too? .I would be too lucky.<br/>-Which side are you on? -Poseidon asked<br/>-I'm being realistic, I should try every now and then.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover carrying Annabeth across the rope bridge. This would not have been my first choice, considering the man-eating sheep on the other side, but at that moment it looked better than the side of the cliff where we were standing, and that gave me an idea.</strong>
</p><p>-His ideas always involve 15% smarts, 50% luck and the rest of improvisations- Said Hera</p><p>-<strong> Back off! He said to Clarisse.</strong><br/><strong>It rolled as the cyclops' fist crushed the olive tree beside it. We ran to the bridge, Polyphemus right behind us.</strong><br/><strong>He was all cut and limped because of the many injuries, but all we had done was to slow him down and get angry.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>- I'll grind them to make mutton food! - promised. - A thousand curses on Nobody!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Faster! - I said to Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We shot down the hill. The bridge was our only chance. Grover had just crossed over to the other side and was laying Annabeth on the floor. We had to get through before the giant caught us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Grover! I shouted. - Take Annabeth's knife!</strong>
</p><p>"Cut quickly," ordered Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>His eyes widened when he saw the cyclops behind us, but he shook his head as if he understood. When Clarisse and I rushed over the bridge, Grover started to cut the ropes. The first string of rope burst with a snap. Polyphemus jumped after us, causing the bridge to swing wildly. The rope was now half cut. Clarisse and I dove for the mainland, landing next to Grover. In one stroke, I cut the remaining threads with my sword. The bridge collapsed over the precipice, and the Cyclops howled ... with pleasure, as it was standing right next to us.</strong>
</p><p>The gods didn't even blink.<br/>-Putting his name on Perseus didn't do any good - Nemesis noticed</p><p>- <strong>Failure! He shouted, delighted. - No one has failed!</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse and Grover tried to attack him, but the monster slapped them away, as if they were flies. My anger increased. I couldn't believe I had made it this far, after losing Tyson, suffering and going through so much, just to fail - stopped by a big, stupid baby blue petticoat monster made of tuxedos. No one would take my friends down like flies like that! I mean ... nobody, not nobody. Ah, you know what I mean!</strong><br/><strong>The force ran through my body. I raised my sword and attacked, forgetting that I was at an irreparable disadvantage. I hit the cyclops in the belly. When he doubled over in pain, I hit him in the nose with the hilt of the sword. I cut, kicked and hit until, when I realized, Polyphemus was sprawled on his back, stunned and moaning, and I was standing on top of him, with the tip of the sword hovering over his eye.</strong></p><p>Hera and Athena looked at each other, they knew what had happened.<br/>-Di Immortales-exclaimed Poseidon-That was wonderful.</p><p>"<strong>Uhhhhhhhhhhhh," groaned Polyphemus.</strong><br/><strong>–Percy! Gasped Grover. - Like you...</strong><br/><strong>- Please, nooooo! Groaned the cyclops, looking sadly at me. His nose was bleeding. A tear formed in the corner of the half-blind eye. - M-m-my sheep need me. I was just trying to protect my sheep!</strong></p><p>"Why, don't fall for it," said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>He started to sob. I had won. All I had to do was stick my sword in - a quick hit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Kill him! Shouted Clarisse. - What are you waiting for?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The cyclops looked so bleak, so much like ... like Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- He's a cyclops! - Grover warned. - Don't trust him!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I knew he was right. He knew that Annabeth would have said the same thing. But Polyphemus was sobbing ... and for the first time it entered my mind that he, too, was Poseidon's son. Like Tyson. Like me. How could I just kill him in cold blood?</strong>
</p><p>-Coward-said Ares smiling.<br/>-Percy is not a coward. It shows how brave and noble he is, ”said Poseidon.“ It takes courage to put yourself in the other's shoes.<br/>-He may be noble, but he's an idiot. You feel sorry for Polyphemus. The Cyclops will not hesitate to put an end to it, ”Aphrodite explained.</p><p>"<strong>We just want the Fleece," he said to the monster. - Do you agree to let us take you?</strong><br/><strong>- No! Shouted Clarisse. - Kill him!</strong><br/><strong>The monster sniffed.</strong><br/><strong>- My beautiful fleece. Pride of my collection. Take it, cruel human being. Take it, and leave in peace.</strong></p><p>-Don't get carried away-exclaimed Hera nervously</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm going to back off very slowly," I said to the monster. - One false move ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus shook his head as if he understood. I took a step back ... and, quick as a snake, Polyphemus hit me and threw me over the edge of the cliff.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Foolish mortal! He roared, standing up. - Take my fleece? Frog! I will eat it first.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He opened his huge mouth, and I realized that his rotten molars would be the last thing I would ever see. Then something whizzed over my head and Bam! a rock the size of a basketball landed in Polifemo's throat - a perfect shot, a beautiful three-point basket</strong>
</p><p>"Did Clarisse play?" Persephone asked.</p><p>
  <strong>The Cyclops gasped, trying to swallow the unexpected pill. He staggered backwards, but there was no room to stagger. His heel slipped, the edge of the cliff collapsed, and the great Polyphemus waved his arms like a chicken flapping its wings, which did nothing to help him fly as he plunged into the abyss. I turned around. Halfway down the path to the beach, completely unscathed in the midst of a flock of killer sheep, was an old friend.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Bad polyphemus," said Tyson. - Not all cyclops are as good as they look.</strong>
</p><p>-Tyson<br/>"I knew he was alive," said Poseidon happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tyson gave us a short version: Rainbow, the seahorse that had apparently been following us from the Long Island Strait, waiting to play with Tyson, had found him sinking under the wreckage of Birmingham and had pulled him to safety. He and Tyson have been searching the Sea of Monsters ever since, trying to find us, until Tyson smelled sheep and found this island.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wanted to hug the big silly guy, only he was among the killer sheep.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson, thanks to the gods. Annabeth is hurt!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do you thank the gods because she is hurt? He asked, confused.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I knelt down beside Annabeth and was sick with concern at what I saw. The cut on her forehead was worse than I had imagined. His hairline was soaked with blood. Her skin was pale, cold and damp.</strong>
</p><p>Apollo swallowed.<br/>-One concussion is fine, now two concussions, this leads to a hemorrhage. And when there is hemorrhage in the brain, it swells and, there is no way anymore - explained the god of medicine-Athena, hope she doesn't die.</p><p>
  <strong>Grover and I exchanged nervous looks. Then an idea came to me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson the Fleece. Can you go get it for me?</strong>
</p><p>-That-said Athena-Great! I mean, at least that's what it is for; Said the goddess composing herself.</p><p>-<strong> Which one? Said Tyson, looking around at the hundreds of sheep.</strong><br/><strong>- On the tree! - I said. - The golden one!</strong><br/><strong>- Ah! Pretty. Yes.</strong><br/><strong>Tyson walked heavily over there, taking care not to step on the sheep. If any of us had tried to approach the Fleece, it would have been eaten alive, but I think Tyson had the same smell as Polyphemus, because the herd didn't bother him. They just snuggled into it and bleated affectionately, as if they expected to get lamb treats from the big wicker basket. Tyson reached out and lifted the Fleece from its branch. At the same moment, the oak leaves turned yellow. Tyson started to slowly turn towards me, but I shouted:</strong><br/><strong>- There's no time! Throw it over here!</strong><br/><strong>The golden sheepskin flew through the air like a shiny plush Frisbee. I grabbed it with a groan. It was heavier than I expected - twenty-five or thirty pounds of precious gold wool. I spread the Fleece over Annabeth, covering everything but the face, and prayed silently to all the gods I could think of, even the ones I didn't like.</strong></p><p>"We know who they are," said Hermes.</p><p><strong>Please. Please. The colors returned to her face. Her lashes trembled and opened. The cut on his forehead started to close. She saw Grover and said weakly:</strong><br/><strong>- Didn't you ... get married?</strong><br/><strong>Grover grinned.</strong><br/><strong>- No. My friends convinced me not to do that.</strong><br/><strong>- Annabeth - I said - be quiet.</strong><br/><strong>But, despite our protests, she sat down, and I noticed that the cut on her face was almost completely healed. She was looking much better. In fact, he was glowing with health, as if someone had given him an injection of brightness. In the meantime, Tyson was starting to have problems with the sheep.</strong><br/><strong>- Down! - he told them when they tried to climb it, looking for food. Some were sniffing the air in our direction. - No, little sheep. This way! Come here!</strong><br/><strong>They obeyed, but it was obvious they were hungry, and they were beginning to realize that Tyson had no treats for them. They wouldn't be able to hold out long with so much fresh meat nearby</strong><br/><strong>"We have to go," I said. - Our ship is ...</strong><br/><strong>Queen Anne's Revenge was very, very far away. The shortest route would be over the precipice, and we had just destroyed the only bridge. The other possibility was among the sheep.</strong><br/><strong>"Tyson," I called, "can you take the flock as far as possible?"</strong><br/><strong>- The sheep want food.</strong><br/><strong>- I know! They want human food! Try to get them out of the way. Give us time to get to the beach. Then meet us there.</strong><br/><strong>Tyson looked uncertain, but he hissed.</strong><br/><strong>- Come sheep! Er, human food around here!</strong><br/>-Says you have a new franchise, from Dunuts Monsters-suggested Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>He ran into the meadow, the sheep chasing him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Keep yourself wrapped up in the Fleece," he said to Annabeth. - Just in case you're not completely healed yet. Can you stand up?</strong>
</p><p>-How cute, my favorite couple<br/>-All couples are your favorite Aphrodite- Ares said</p><p>S<strong>he tried, but her face went pale again.</strong><br/><strong>- Ohh. Not completely healed.</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse bent down beside her and patted her chest, which made Annabeth moan.</strong><br/><strong>"Broken ribs," said Clarisse. - They are recovering, but they are certainly broken.</strong><br/><strong>- How do you know? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse glared at me.</strong><br/><strong>- Because I already broke some, runt! I will have to carry it.</strong></p><p>"We all agree that this is strange," said Nemesis, and everyone agreed.</p><p>
  <strong>Before I could argue, Clarisse lifted Annabeth like a bag of flour and carried her to the beach. Grover and I followed. As soon as we got to the water's edge, I focused on Queen Anne's Vengeance. I ordered her to raise the anchor and move to me. After a few anxious minutes I spotted the ship bending the edge of the island.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Arriving! Shouted Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He was leaping down the trail to join us, the sheep about fifty meters behind, bleating in frustration because his Cyclops friend had run off without feeding them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"They probably won't follow us in the water," I said to the others. - All we have to do is swim to the ship.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- With Annabeth in that state? Protested Clarisse.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"We can do that," I insisted. I was starting to feel confident again. I was back in my environment, the sea.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- After we get to the ship, we'll be safe. Again, we almost made it. We had just crossed the entrance to the ravine when we heard a tremendous roar and saw Polyphemus, scratched and skinned, but still very much alive, the baby-blue wedding suit in tatters, walking towards us with a stone in each hand.</strong>
</p><p>"What is it! He doesn't die?" Hades complained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I sink with the ship-Leu Hecate-I don't believe that.</p><p>
  <strong>"And we thought his stock of stones was gone," I mumbled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Go swimming! Said Grover.</strong>
</p><p>- There won't be time, he is very fast. See you in seconds, a good example of this was in the last chapter-Apollo commented.</p><p>
  <strong>He and Clarisse plunged into the waves. Annabeth clung to Clarisse's neck and tried to paddle with one hand, the wet Fleece weighing on her. But the monster's attention was not on Fleece.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You, young cyclops! Roared Polyphemus. - Traitor to our species!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson stopped.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Don't listen to him! - begged. - Come on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I pulled on Tyson's arm, but it was like I was pulling a mountain. He turned and faced the older Cyclops.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm not a traitor.</strong>
</p><p>-On the contrary-said Hermes-He is quite whole, the cyclops are treacherous, cunning. Tyson is the opposite.</p><p>- <strong>You serve mortals! Cried Polyphemus. - Thieving human beings!</strong><br/><strong>Polyphemus threw his first stone. Tyson knocked it to the side with his fist.</strong><br/><strong>"I'm not a traitor," said Tyson. - And you are not of my kind.</strong></p><p>-He is, in fact he is much more than that, you are brothers -Athena remembered.<br/>"Tyson is like the white sheep," said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>- Death or victory!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus advanced into the waves, but his foot was still injured. He immediately tripped and fell on his face. That would have been funny, only he started to get up, spitting out salt water and snarling.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! Shouted Clarisse. - Come on!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>They were almost on the ship with the Fleece. If only I could keep the monster distracted a little longer ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Go," Tyson told me. - I hold Big Ugly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No! He will kill you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I had already lost Tyson once. I wasn't going to lose him again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Let's face it together.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Together," agreed Tyson.</strong>
</p><p>The gods loved to hear that.<br/>"I'm glad Percy touched," said Hades. "No matter what, the family is your balm."</p><p>
  <strong>I pulled out my sword. Polyphemus advanced cautiously, limping like never before. But there was nothing wrong with his arm. He threw the second stone. I dove to one side, but it would still have been crushed if Tyson hadn't smashed it into gravel. I wished the sea would rise. A six-meter wave rose, lifting me to the crest. I took a ride towards the cyclops and kicked him in the eye, jumping over his head as the water threw him on the beach.</strong>
</p><p>"Did I say that being your son is incredible?" Demeter exclaimed.</p><p>- I will destroy you! Cried Polyphemus. - Fleece Thief!<br/>"<strong>You stole the Fleece," I shouted. - You are using it to attract satyrs to death!</strong><br/><strong>- And? Satyrs are good food!</strong><br/><strong>- The Fleece must be used to heal! He belongs to the children of the gods!</strong><br/><strong>- I am a son of the gods! Polyphemus tried to sweep me away, but I sidestepped. - Father Poseidon, curse this thief!</strong></p><p>"Wait in the coffin," said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>He was blinking a lot now, as if he could barely see, and I realized he was being guided by the sound of my voice.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Poseidon won't curse me," I said, stepping back as the cyclops grabbed the air.</strong>
</p><p>"If he's guiding himself by his voice, why the hell is Percy still shut up?" Ares said.</p><p>. <strong>- I am also your son. He will not choose a favorite</strong>.</p><p>-I would choose yes-Said Poseidon a little embarrassed-But I don't know if that is right.<br/>-We all have a favorite-said Athena wisely-We love everyone, but there is always one that catches our attention. I'm sure Annabeth is one of my favorites.</p><p>
  <strong>Polyphemus roared. He plucked an olive tree from the side of the cliff and hit it where I was a moment before.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Human beings are no longer the same! Bad, cheaters, liars!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover was helping Annabeth to board the ship. Clarisse was waving frantically at me, calling to me. Tyson came around, trying to stay behind Polyphemus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Young cyclops! Called the older Cyclops. - Where are you? Help me! - Tyson stopped. - You were not raised as you should! Wailed Polifemo, shaking his olive club. - Poor orphan brother!</strong>
</p><p>-Tyson is not his brother, he is Percy's brother and he has friends-Said Persephone- Polyphemus cannot be considered part of the family</p><p>
  <strong>Help me!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nobody moved. No sound but the ocean and my heartbeat. Then Tyson took a step forward, raising his hands in defense.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Don't fight, Cyclops brother. Lower the ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus turned his body towards his voice.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson! I shouted. The tree hit him with such force that it would have flattened me like Percy's pizza with an extra serving of olives.</strong>
</p><p>-He needs to be less innocent-advised Hades</p><p>
  <strong>Tyson flew on his back, digging a trench in the sand. Polyphemus came after him, but I shouted:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And I threw myself as far as I could with Counter-current. I expected to hit Polifemo on the back of the thigh, but I managed to jump a little higher.</strong>
</p><p>-He punctured his ass ?! He says he was - Apolo shouted laughing.<br/>-I didn't want to be in the place of the sword-Dionísio commented.</p><p>- B<strong>éééééé!</strong><br/><strong>Polyphemus bleated just like his sheep, and hit me with his tree. I dove, but a dozen pointed branches still scratched my back. He was bleeding, bruised and exhausted. The guinea pig inside me wanted to escape.</strong></p><p>"Does he still feel?" Persephone asked.<br/>-In time it will disappear, but what Circe did with Percy shows us that, even the best actor in the world, is ashamed to go on stage-Count Quiron.</p><p>
  <strong>But I swallowed the fear. Polyphemus struck another blow with the tree, but this time I was prepared. I grabbed a branch when it passed, ignoring the pain in my hands as I was thrown into the sky, and let the Cyclops rise into the air. At the top of the arch, I let go and fell straight into the giant's face - landing with both feet in his already injured eye.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus howled in pain. Tyson grappled with him, pulling him down. I fell beside them - sword in hand, at the distance of a thrust into the monster's heart. But my eyes met Tyson's and I saw that I couldn't do that. It just wasn't right.</strong>
</p><p>How is it? -Poseidon said surprised.<br/>-I will never understand these heroes<br/>- Well, you should understand Dionysus. Or have you forgotten your past? - Said Zeus- Are you so lazy, that you forgot that a god's life is a journey?<br/>- It was ages ago that this occurred, Lord Zeus. And you know how much I hate these boys, ”said Dionysus angrily," Mister D, can you give me some wine? "," Mister D, can you take me to Olympus? "I'm tired, tired of staying there.</p><p>"<strong>Drop it," he said to Tyson. - Run.</strong><br/><strong>With one last huge effort, Tyson pushed the older, swearing Cyclops away, and we ran for the waves.</strong><br/><strong>- I will crush you! Shouted Polyphemus, doubling over in pain.</strong><br/><strong>He cupped his huge hands over his eye. Tyson and I dove into the waves.</strong><br/><strong>- Where are you? Shouted Polyphemus.</strong><br/><strong>He picked up the tree club and threw it into the water. That fell to our right. I ordered a chain to carry us, and we started to pick up speed. I was starting to think we could get to the ship when Clarisse shouted from the deck:</strong><br/><strong>- There, Jackson. Screw you, cyclops!</strong></p><p>-Oh heavens-said Hephaestus.<br/>-Something you need to learn, everyone, is to shut up - Said Aphrodite.</p><p>
  <strong>Shut up, I wanted to scream.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Rarrrr!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Polyphemus took a stone. He tossed it in the direction of Clarisse's voice, but she didn't make it there, and narrowly missed Tyson and me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- There, there! - Clarisse provoked. - You throw rocks like a weakling! I'll teach you how to try to marry me, you idiot!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Clarisse! I shouted, unable to take it. - Shut up!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Too late. Polyphemus threw another stone, and this time I stood looking helplessly as it flew over my head and hit Queen Anne's Revenge hull. You wouldn't believe how fast a ship can sink.</strong>
</p><p>-Who sank it was she and not him-Nemesis said-The title should be "Clarisse detonates with the ship".</p><p>
  <strong>Queen Anne's Revenge creaked, moaned, and leaned forward as if she were going to slide down an amusement park slide. I swore, wishing the sea would push us faster, but the ship's masts were already submerging.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Dive! He said to Tyson. And while another rock flew over our heads, we submerged.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My friends were sinking fast, trying to swim, but with no luck, in the bubbling wake of the ship's wreckage. Not everyone knows that when a ship sinks it works like a sink drain, pulling everything around it down. Clarisse was a vigorous swimmer, but even she couldn't make any progress. Grover shook his hooves frantically. Annabeth clung to Velocino, which glowed in the water like a wave of new pennies. I swam over to them, knowing that I might not have the strength to pull my friends out. Worse, pieces of wood swirled around them; none of my water powers would help if a beam hit my head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We need help, I thought.</strong>
</p><p>"Call Nanny Mcphee," suggested Apollo.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes. Tyson's voice, loud and clear in my head. I looked at him, puzzled. I had heard nereids and other water spirits talking to me underwater, but it never occurred to me ... Tyson was Poseidon's son. We could communicate.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Seriously Genius? - Zeus exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>Rainbow, said Tyson. I nodded, and then I closed my eyes and concentrated, adding my voice to Tyson's: RAINBOW! We need you! Shapes flickered in the darkness below us at once - three fish-tailed horses, galloping up faster than dolphins. Rainbow and his friends looked in our direction and seemed to read our thoughts. They moved quickly through the wreckage and, a moment later, exploded into the air in a cloud of bubbles - Grover, Annabeth and Clarisse, each clinging to the neck of a seahorse. </strong>
  <strong>Rainbow, the biggest, was with Clarisse. He ran up to us and allowed Tyson to cling to his mane. Your friend who brought Annabeth did the same to me. We reached the surface and quickly moved away from the island of Polifemo. Behind us, I could hear the cyclops roaring triumphantly:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I did it! Finally I sank Nobody!</strong>
</p><p>-He'll believe that in the future. His island will die, no one will go to the island -Demeter remembered-Simply "it will disappear".</p><p>
  <strong>I hoped he would never find out he was wrong. We glided across the sea while the island was shrinking, until it became a point and then disappeared.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"We did it," Annabeth murmured wearily. - We ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She fell on the sea horse's neck and fell asleep instantly. I didn't know how far the seahorses could take us. I didn't know where we were going. I just supported Annabeth so she wouldn't fall, covered her with the Golden Fleece that had cost us so much work and said a silent prayer of thanks. What reminded me ... I still owed the gods.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are a genius," he said to Annabeth quietly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Most thought it was cute.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then I leaned my head against the Fleece and, before I knew it, I was also asleep.</strong>
</p><p>“Did the serial misadventures have ended?” Asked Hermes.<br/>-It never ends, it is the fate of a hero-Said Hecate with a sadness in his voice-I cannot understand how they live this, they have nothing but terror.<br/>-How much drama-Zeus said -They are heroes that's what they live for. You, Quiron and Hestia, treated them like they were the best thing in the world.<br/>-Zeus is correct-Said Hera-They cause war, they kill without hesitation, they are destroying the whole world. They are nothing but pawns.<br/>-Yes Hera. They are your pawns, ”said Hecate.“ But don't forget, whoever gives checkmate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- A surprise awaits us in Miami Beach- Leu Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>- Percy, wake up.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Drops of salt water on my face. Annabeth was shaking my shoulder. In the distance, the sun was setting behind the silhouette of a city. I could see a coastal highway lined with palm trees, storefronts shining in red and blue neon, a port full of sailboats and cruise ships.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Miami, I think," said Annabeth. - But the seahorses are acting funny.</strong>
</p><p>-They don't go over there. It is the same as the gods in San Francisco and Alaska-Said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>Certainly, our aquatic friends had slowed down and were neighing and swimming in circles, sniffing the water. They didn't look happy. One sneezed. I could understand what they were thinking.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"This is as far as they can take us," I said. - Too many human beings. Too much pollution. We will have to swim to the beach alone.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>None of us were very enthusiastic about it, but we thank Rainbow and his friends for the ride. Tyson cried a little. He released the improvised saddlebag he had made, containing his set of tools and a couple of other things saved from the wreckage of Birmingham. Then he hugged Rainbow's neck, gave him a soggy mango he had picked up on the island and said goodbye. After the white mane of the seahorses disappeared into the sea, we swam to the beach. The waves pushed us forward and in the blink of an eye we were back in the mortal world. We roamed the cruise ship docks, making our way through a crowd that arrived for vacation trips. Porters were busy with luggage carts. Taxi drivers shouted at each other in Spanish and tried to break the line to pick up passengers. If anyone noticed us - five children soaked and looking like someone who has just fought a monster - it didn't show. Now that we were back among mortals, Tyson's single eye was veiled by the Mist. Grover had put on his cap and sneakers. Even the Fleece had changed from a sheepskin to a red and gold leather school jacket with a large gleaming omega in its pocket. Annabeth ran to the nearest newsstand and checked the date at the Miami Herald. She swore.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- June eighteen! We were away from the camp for ten days!</strong>
</p><p>-I don't believe it-Apollo exclaimed- Will there still be tomorrow? A home?<br/>-We will not lose hope-Said Hestia-Let's hope the tree is alive.</p><p>-<strong> It's impossible! Said Clarisse. But I knew it wasn't. Time passed differently in monstrous places.</strong><br/><strong>"Thalia's tree must be almost dead by now," Grover said. - We have to take the Fleece there tonight!</strong></p><p>-If someone flew-Said Hermes-But not even that.</p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse collapsed on the sidewalk.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How will we do this? Her voice shook. - We are hundreds of miles away. Without money. Without transport. Just as the Oracle said</strong>
</p><p>-What is Clarisse's prophecy? -Want to know Athena<strong>.</strong></p><p>. <strong>It's your fault, Jackson! If you hadn't gotten involved</strong> ...</p><p>"You would have become a wedding buffet," Hades recalled.</p><p>- <strong>Percy's fault? Exploded Annabeth. - Clarisse, how can you say that? You are the greatest ...</strong><br/><strong>- Stop it! - I said.</strong><br/><strong>Clarisse stuck her head in her hands. Annabeth stamped her foot in frustration. The fact was: I had almost forgotten that Clarisse's mission was supposed to be. For a frightening moment, I saw things from her point of view. How would I feel if a bunch of other heroes had stepped in and made me sick?</strong></p><p>-He is right about that point-commented Hephaestus-and I know how it is, to see someone in his place.</p><p>
  <strong>I thought of what I had heard in the boiler room of Birmingham - Ares yelling at Clarisse, warning that she had better not fail. Ares cared little for the camp, but if Clarisse tarnished his reputation ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Clarisse - I said - what exactly did the Oracle tell you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She looked up. I thought she was going to yell at me, but instead she took a deep breath and recited the prophecy:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You will sail with bone warriors on an iron ship</strong>
</p><p>"She sailed with dead Confederate soldiers on a ship," said Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>What you seek will find, and you will make it</strong>
</p><p>-Velocino is with them-Said Ares-Okay.</p><p>
  <strong>But without hope you will say, my life in stone burial</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Without friends you will fail, and flying alone, you will return.</strong>
</p><p>-I got it-said Athena displayed<br/>-Don't tell me-said Poseidon ironic.<br/>-Grotesque! .Clarisse would fail alone, Percy was in destiny, Tyson and Annabeth run away, and she will take to the camp alone. But I do not know how.</p><p>
  <strong> Ui! Muttered Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"No," I said. - No ... wait a minute. I understood.</strong>
</p><p>"I always thought Percy was smart," said Hermes. "But for hanging out with a daughter of Athena, don't show that side of yourself."<br/>-In fact-Poseidon said- The idea of cutting the bridge was his, although it did not work.</p><p>
  <strong>I searched my pockets for money, and found nothing but a golden drachma.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Does anyone have any money?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth and Grover shook their heads slowly. Clarisse pulled a soaked Civil War dollar from her pocket and sighed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Money? Asked Tyson hesitantly. - Like ... green paper?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- IS.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Like what came in the travel bags?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yeah, but we lost those bags a-tr-tr days ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I stuttered to a stop while Tyson rummaged through his saddlebag and pulled out a ziploc bag full of money that Hermes had included in our supplies.</strong>
</p><p>-Because he didn't say before-Said Quiron happily.<br/>"And once again I saved the day," said Hermes.<br/>-Don't find yourself. Tyson saved you, you were just a scapegoat! ”Declared Athena.</p><p>- <strong>Tyson! - I said. - Like you...</strong><br/><strong>"I thought it was a rainbow feed bag," he said. - I found it floating in the sea, but there was only paper inside. Pity.</strong><br/><strong>He handed me the money. Five and ten bills, at least three hundred dollars. I ran to the curb and took a taxi that had just landed a family of cruise passengers.</strong><br/><strong>"Clarisse," I shouted. - Come on. You go to the airport. Annabeth, give her the Fleece.</strong><br/><strong>I'm not sure which one seemed more perplexed when I took off Annabeth's fleece jacket, stuffed the money in her pocket and placed it in Clarisse's arms. Clarisse said:</strong><br/><strong>- You will leave me...</strong><br/><strong>"It is your mission," I said. - We only have enough money for one flight. Furthermore, I cannot travel by air. Zeus would blow me up in a million pieces. That is what the prophecy meant: you would fail without friends, which means that you needed our help, but you would have to fly home alone. You need to take the Fleece safely.</strong><br/><strong>I could see her head at work - suspicious at first, wondering what trick I was up to, then finally, concluding that I really wanted to say what I had said. She jumped into the taxi.</strong><br/><strong>- You can count on me. I will not fail.</strong></p><p>-The camp thanks you-Said Hades-And all of us.<br/>-I don't care, I hate that place-Said Dionísio.<br/>-But there is where our children live, where they train-said Apollo.</p><p>- <strong>Not failing would be good ...</strong><br/><strong>The taxi took off in a cloud of smoke from the exhaust. The Fleece was on its way.</strong><br/><strong>- Percy - said Annabeth - that was so ...</strong><br/><strong>- Generous? Suggested Grover.</strong><br/><strong>"Crazy," corrected Annabeth. - Are you betting everyone's life in the camp that Clarisse will take the Fleece safely there tonight? "It's her mission," I said. - She deserves a chance.</strong><br/><strong>"Percy is cool," said Tyson.</strong><br/><strong>"Percy is too cool," Annabeth muttered.</strong><br/><strong>But I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was a little impressed. Anyway, I had surprised her. This was not an easy thing to do.</strong><br/><strong>"Come on," I said to my friends. - Let's find another way to go home.</strong><br/><strong>It was then that I turned around and found a sword point in my throat.</strong><br/><strong>"Hi, cousin," said Luke. - Welcome back to the United States.</strong></p><p>-Clarisse left immediately H-Said Zeus.<br/>"It's time for Luke to get a lesson," Poseidon declared.</p><p>
  <strong>His brute bearmen appeared on both sides. One grabbed Annabeth and Grover by the collar of their shirts. The other tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson dropped him in a pile of suitcases and roared at Luke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Percy," said Luke calmly, "tell your giant to back off or I will have Oreios smash your friends' heads against each other."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oreios grinned and lifted Annabeth and Grover off the floor, both kicking and screaming.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What do you want, Luke? I snarled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He smiled, making the scar ripple across his face. He gestured towards the end of the pier, and I noticed what should have been obvious. The largest vessel in the port was Princesa Andromeda.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Why, Percy," said Luke. - I want to extend my hospitality, of course.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The bear twins touched us into Princess Andromeda. They threw them on the front deck, in front of a pool with bubbling fountains that formed a fountain in the air. A dozen of Luke's varied henchmen - snake-men, wandering, battle-armor demigods - had gathered to see us receive a little "hospitality."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So, Velocino, where is it? Asked Luke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He examined us, pricking my shirt with the tip of the sword, nudging Grover's jeans.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey! Shouted Grover. - There's a real goat skin down there!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Sorry, old friend</strong>
</p><p>-Old friend. Traitor-Nemesis said-What an offense!</p><p>. <strong>Luke smiled. "Deliver the Fleece and I'll let you go back to your, uh, little natural mission."</strong><br/><strong>- Blaa-ha-ha! Protested Grover. - Damn old friend!</strong><br/><strong>- Maybe you didn't hear me. Luke's voice was dangerously calm. - Where ... is ... the ... fleece?</strong><br/><strong>"It's not here," I said.</strong><br/><strong>I probably shouldn't have told him anything, but it felt good to throw the truth in his face.</strong><br/><strong>- We dispatched it in front of us. You went wrong.</strong><br/><strong>Luke's eyes narrowed.</strong><br/><strong>- You are lying. You can't have ...</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Her face flushed when a horrible possibility occurred to her.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Clarisse?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I said yes.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You trusted ... you gave ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- IS.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Agrio!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The giant bear flinched.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Y-yes?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Go downstairs and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to Miami airport, quickly!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But, boss ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Do it! Shouted Luke.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Or you will become dragon food!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The bear-man swallowed and darted down the stairs. Luke paced back and forth in front of the pool, cursing in ancient Greek, clutching his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white</strong>
</p><p>"Something I noticed a while ago," said Hephaestus. "Luke's blade is the same as Cronus's sickle."<br/>This information made the gods afraid.</p><p>. <strong>The rest of Luke's crew looked uneasy. Perhaps they had never seen the boss so crazy. I started to think ... If I could use Luke's anger, make him speak so that everyone could hear how insane his plans were ... I looked at the pool, at the fountains spraying water in the air, creating a rainbow iris at sunset. And suddenly I had an idea.</strong><br/><strong>"You were using us all the time," he said. "I wanted us to bring the Velocino to you and save you the effort of catching it."</strong><br/><strong>Luke frowned.</strong><br/><strong>- Of course, you idiot! And you blew it!</strong><br/><strong>- Traitor!</strong><br/><strong>I took my last gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Luke. As I expected, he dodged it easily. The coin flew into the rainbow-colored fountain. I waited for my silent prayer to be accepted. I thought with all my heart: O goddess, accept my offering.</strong><br/><strong>- You fooled us all! I shouted at Luke. - Even DIONISO IN THE HALF-BLOOD CAMP!</strong></p><p>- Did I call you smart? I meant genius-Said Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>Behind Luke, the fountain started to flicker, but I needed everyone's attention to be on me, so I unlocked Riptide. Luke just smiled sarcastically.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- This is no time for heroism, Percy. Drop your petty sword or I'll have him killed sooner rather than later.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"It was me, of course," he snarled. - I already told you that. I used the old Python venom, directly from the depths of Tartarus.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Chiron has nothing to do with it?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah! You know he would never do that. The old fool would not have the courage.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You call it courage? Cheat on your friends? Endanger the entire camp?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Luke raised his sword.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You don't even understand half. I was going to let you take the Fleece ... after I was done with it.</strong>
</p><p>-It will be? - Asked Hermes with hope - Will see he never wanted to end the essence of Thalia.<br/>-We do not know. Maybe-said Hestia-But he poisoned her.</p><p><br/><strong>That made me hesitate. Why would he allow me to take the Fleece? I should be lying. But I couldn't afford to lose his attention.</strong><br/><strong>"You were going to heal Kronos," I said.</strong><br/><strong>- Yes! The Velocino's magic would have accelerated his recovery process tenfold. But you are not going to stop us, Percy. You just delayed us a little bit.</strong><br/><strong>- So you poisoned the tree, betrayed Thalia and set a trap for us ... all to help Cronos destroy the gods.</strong><br/><strong>Luke ground his teeth.</strong><br/><strong>- You know it! Why do you keep asking me?</strong><br/><strong>- Because I want the whole audience to hear it.</strong><br/><strong>- What audience?</strong><br/><strong>Then his eyes narrowed. He looked back, and his thugs did the same. They gasped and backed away, staggering. Above the pool, shimmering in the mist of the rainbow, was a message-vision view of Dionysus, Tantalus and the entire camp in the dining hall. They were sitting in perplexed silence watching us.</strong><br/><strong>"Well," said Dionysus ironically, "unexpected dinner entertainment."</strong><br/><strong>"Mr D, you heard me," I said. - You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree was not Chiron's fault.</strong><br/><strong>Mr D sighed.</strong><br/><strong>- I think not.</strong><br/><strong>"The iris message may be a trick," suggested Tantalus, but his attention was mainly on his cheeseburger, which he was trying to corner with both hands.</strong><br/><strong>"Unfortunately, no," said Mr. D, looking at Tantalus with disgust. - It seems that I will have to reinstate Chiron as director of activities. I really think I miss the old horse's pinoche games</strong>.</p><p>-I love you too, said Quiron.<br/>-I don't like you, I just got used to your presence.<br/>-Sure. Of course, Mr. D.</p><p>
  <strong>Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. That didn't slip away. Tantalus lifted it off his plate and looked at it astonished, as if it were the biggest diamond in the world.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I caught! He cackled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-We don't need your services anymore, Tantalus - announced Mr. D.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tantalus looked taken aback.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What? But...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You can return to the Underworld. You are fired.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- No! But ... Nooooooooooooooooo!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>As it dissolved into mist, his fingers tightened on the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. But it was too late. Tantalus disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto the plate. The campers burst into cheers. Luke howled with rage. He struck the fountain with his sword and the message from Iris dissolved, but it was done.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was feeling pretty good about myself, until Luke turned and shot me a bloodthirsty look.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Cronos was right, Percy. You are an unreliable weapon. It needs to be replaced.</strong>
</p><p>-What? -Athena said-But Luke needs Percy, he is the only son of the big three, Cronos needs the hero of prophecy by his side. You can't replace it.</p><p>I<strong> didn't quite understand what he meant, but I didn't have time to think about it. One of his men blew a bronze whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen more warriors were poured out, forming a circle around us, the bronze tips of the spears towards us. Luke smiled at me.</strong><br/><strong>- You will not leave this ship alive.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Before we read the next one, I need to bring a storm to Manhattan-commented Zeus-We must not forget our tasks.<br/>-I'm going too, I need to dawn-Remembered Apolo-Maninha want a ride? Are you going to hunt ?.<br/>-Don't call me Maninha brother. And I do not go to the forest in a car - said Artemis disgusted, and went out the door, with Apollo in pursuit.<br/>Most gods also had duties, others went out just to cool their heads.<br/>Poseidon however decided to stay, he was so engrossed in thoughts, that he did not notice that Hades had also stayed, only when he stood by his side.<br/>-This is what I admire in it-Said Hades looking at the fire-Even in the darkest hours, Hestia warms us. And I see that in these last days, our hours are dark my brother.<br/>-I'm worried about Percy-confessed Poseidon-And that scares me. He was not born yet, nor his mother was born, but I have a great affection for him. But I know it is wrong to cling - explained the god of the sea.<br/>-I can not imagine what you are feeling-Said Hades sincere-Read about the life of your son, and get attached knowing that he has his days numbered, having to read about his death.<br/>-I still have hope -The god of the sea claimed-That Percy is not the hero of the prophecy, but deep down I know that it is madness, and that war with Cronos is inevitable. Many will love to read about Percy's death, they don't speak but I know that many here want to kill him. Ares, Dionísio, and so many others. And Hades, from what I know of Percy, I don't see him destroying us, he's too good, too pure.<br/>-You're absolutely right. I also don't see him destroying us, Percy is loyal - Hades agreed - And it's a shame that everything is in your hands, thirteen years old and facing all this. And what do you think of Annabeth ?.<br/>-I know what Hades means-Poseidon said laughing lightly-Aphrodite makes that clear, I honestly don't care, I don't know what will become of her and Percy in the future, but I won't interfere<br/>But I am not saying the same thing about Athena.<br/>Hades totally agreed.<br/>Then suddenly he stopped laughing, looked around nervously, and said:<br/>-Poseidon can I trust you ?.<br/>-But of course!.<br/>-That can't get out of here. Swear by the River Styx.<br/>And so Poseidon did.<br/>-Remember that Zeuz ordered to kill all our children, under sixteen-Said Hades anxiously -I have two children, a boy of ten, and a girl of eleven, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.<br/>Poseidon looked at his brother in disbelief.<br/>"Did you have two children with a mortal?"<br/>-Yes, but you didn't know Marie, she is different from all mortals. The point is that they live in a hotel, and if Zeus finds out.<br/>"You will kill them," said Poseidon.<br/>-Certainly. But reading these books, it is clear that the prophecy will only happen 40 years from now, it is clear that it is Percy, but if they find out about Bianca and Nico before the end of the reading, they will not have a chance, they do not even know who they are.<br/>-Have my word, brother. I will help protect your children - Poseidon Promised - And you are right, the heroes of the prophecy cannot be them, if not the books would be five years from now. Just make sure they look good.<br/>-You'll be brother, and if the Fates allow Percy too. The three will be fine, ”said Hades.<br/>-You know it is so ironic, children of the god of death and surname Angel-Perceived Poseidon.<br/>-Better be angels of death than algae head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The invasion of the party ponies-Leu Demeter.<br/>"My relatives," groaned Quiron.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hand in hand," I challenged Luke. - What are you afraid of?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Luke pursed his lip. The soldiers who were about to kill us hesitated, waiting for his orders. Before he could say anything, Agrio, the bear-man, burst onto the deck carrying a flying horse. It was the first pure black pegasus I had ever seen, with the wings of a giant crow. The pegasus mare reared and neighed. I could understand your thoughts. She was calling Agrio and Luke names so ugly that Chiron would have washed his snout with saddle soap.</strong>
</p><p>"Poor thing," said Hera.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sir," cried Agrio, dodging the hooves of the pegasus. - Your steed is ready!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Luke kept his eyes fixed on me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I told you last summer, Percy," he said. - You can't lure me into a fight.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"And you keep avoiding one," I noticed. - Afraid that your warriors will see you defeated?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Luke glanced at his men, and saw that I had caught him. If he stepped back, he would look weak. If you faced me, you would lose precious time on your hunt for Clarisse. For my part, the best I could hope for was to distract him by giving my friends an opportunity to escape. If anyone could think of a plan to get them out, it would be Annabeth. The downside was that I knew how good Luke was at fencing.</strong>
</p><p>-Percy once said that Luke was the best at fencing. Better than he-remembered Persephone.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm going to kill him quickly," he decided, and raised his weapon. Mordecostas was half a meter longer than my sword. Its blade glowed with an evil gray and gold light, where human steel had been fused with celestial bronze. I could almost feel the blade struggling against itself, like magnets from opposite poles tied together. I didn't know how the blade was made, but I felt something tragic. Someone had died in the process.</strong>
</p><p>-His weapon is as cruel as its owner-Said Artemis-She carries a curse, just like Anaklumos. He inherited Nix's scythe, and with it sliced his father, Uranus.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke hissed at one of his men, who threw a round leather and bronze shield at him. He gave me an evil smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Luke," said Annabeth, "at least give him a shield."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he said. - At this party, we bring our own equipment.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The shield was a problem. Fighting with both hands holding only a sword gives us more strength, but fighting with one hand and a shield gives us better defense and versatility. There are more moves, more options, more ways to kill. I thought of Chiron, who had told me to stay at the camp no matter what the price, and to learn to fight. Now I was going to pay for not listening to him. Luke almost killed me on the first charge. His sword passed under my arm, ripping my shirt and brushing my ribs. I jumped back, countered with Countercurrent, but Luke deflected my blade with the shield.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Why, Percy," he teased, "you're out of shape."</strong>
</p><p>-Luke has years of training, Percy barely stayed in the camp-Said Quiron-Arrived and already had to go on a mission, there is no use training and having no experience, as Annabeth says "Most of them spend their whole lives training, waiting for a prophecy. We only know what we are for, in the outside world. "</p><p>
  <strong>He came forward again with a blow to the height of my head. I defended myself and returned with a lunge. He swerved easily to the side. The cut on my ribs hurt. My heart was racing. When Luke charged again, I jumped back into the pool and felt an explosion of strength. I spun underwater, creating a whirlwind that emerged from the deepest part, exploding directly in Luke's face. The force of the water knocked him down, made him spit, without seeing. But, before I could attack, he rolled on his side and got to his feet again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I attacked and cut off the edge of his shield, but that didn't deter him. He crouched down and charged at my legs. Suddenly my thigh was on fire, with pain so intense that I collapsed. My jeans were torn above the knee. I was hurt. I didn't know how badly. Luke slammed down and I rolled over behind a lounge chair. I tried to get up, but my leg couldn't take the weight.</strong>
</p><p>-Wonder-satirized Apollo.</p><p>- <strong>Perrrrrrcy! Bleated Grover.</strong><br/><strong>I rolled over again when Luke's sword broke the deckchair in half, with the metal tubes and everything. I crawled towards the pool, desperately trying not to pass out. I could never do it. Luke knew that. He walked slowly forward, smiling. His sword edge was dyed red.</strong><br/><strong>- One thing I want you to see before you die, Percy.</strong><br/><strong>He looked at the bear man Oreios, who was still holding Annabeth and Grover by the neck.</strong><br/><strong>- You can eat your dinner now, Oreios. Bon appetit.</strong><br/><strong>- He-he! He-he!</strong><br/><strong>The bear-man raised my friends and showed his teeth. That was when the entire Hades was released.</strong><br/><strong>Zummm! An arrow with red feathers sprouted in Oreios' mouth</strong></p><p>
  <strong>With a surprised expression on his furry face, he collapsed on the deck.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Brother! Groaned Agrio.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He loosened the pegasus's reins just long enough for the black steed to kick him on the head and fly free over Miami Bay. For a split second, Luke's guards were too stunned to do anything but look at the bears' twin bodies dissolving in smoke. Then there was a wild chorus of war cries and a clatter of hooves against metal. A dozen centaurs burst from the main staircase.</strong>
</p><p>-Who would say, for the first time I am happy to read about my relatives. I love them, but we don't work together, ”explained the centaur.</p><p>- <strong>Ponies! Exclaimed Tyson, excited.</strong><br/><strong>My head had a hard time processing everything I saw. Chiron was in the crowd, but his relatives looked almost nothing like him. They were centaurs with Arabian stallion bodies, others with golden palomino fur, others with orange and white spots like paint horses. Some wore brightly colored t-shirts with phosphorescent letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTHERN FLORIDA DIVISION. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, some with paintball guns. One had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and waved a huge Styrofoam hand showing a large Number 1. Another was bare-chested and entirely painted green. A third wore glasses with cross-eyed eyes attached to springs, swinging up and down, and one of those baseball caps that has soda cans with straws hanging on either side.</strong><br/><strong>They burst onto the deck with such ferocity and so much color that for a moment even Luke was stunned. I couldn't tell if they had come to celebrate or to attack. Everything led to believe that both. As Luke raised his sword to summon troops, a centaur fired a differentiated arrow, with a boxing glove at the end. She hit Luke in the face and sent him into the pool. His warriors were scattered everywhere. I couldn't blame them. Facing the hooves of a prancing stallion is scary enough, but being a centaur, armed with a bow and screaming, wearing a hat with cans of soda, even the bravest of the warriors would retreat.</strong><br/><strong>- Come on, hit some! Shouted one of the party ponies.</strong><br/><strong>They sent it in with their paintball guns. A wave of blue and yellow exploded against Luke's warriors, blinding and splattering them from head to toe. They tried to run, only to slip and fall. Chiron galloped over to Annabeth and Grover, picked them up easily from the deck and put them on his back. I tried to get up, but my injured leg still looked like it was on fire. Luke was crawling out of the pool.</strong><br/><strong>- Attack, you idiots! - ordered his troops.</strong><br/><strong>Somewhere under the deck a large bell rang. I knew that any second we would be crushed by Luke's reinforcements. His warriors were already recovering from their surprise, advancing on the centaurs with swords and spears raised.</strong><br/><strong>Tyson threw a half dozen aside with a slap, knocking them over the railing in Miami Bay. But more warriors were coming up the stairs.</strong><br/><strong>- Brothers, withdraw! Said Chiron.</strong><br/><strong>- You will not escape this impunity, man-horse! Shouted Luke.</strong></p><p>-Quuiet Semirus-Said Quiron-I trained him, gave him shelter, and certainly loved him, to call me that. I'm sorry Hermes, but your son is more and more corrupted.<br/>Hermes nodded, the more he read, the more he was frightened. If they wondered what they had done for Luke to hate him? .What he had done, for his son to hate him.</p><p>
  <strong>He raised his sword, but was punched in the face by another boxing glove arrow, and fell on a lounger. A Palomino centaur hoisted me onto his back.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Dude, call your big friend!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson! I shouted. - Come on!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson dropped the two warriors he was about to tie in a knot and ran after us. He jumped onto the centaur's back.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Face! Groaned the centaur, almost giving in under Tyson's weight. - Do the words "low carbohydrate diet" mean anything to you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Luke's warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx. But by the time the centaurs were ready to advance, they had already galloped to the edge of the deck and leapt fearlessly over the rail, as if it were an obstacle course and not ten floors above the ground. I was sure we were going to die. We plummeted to the pier, but the centaurs hit the pavement almost without a jolt and galloped off, shouting excitedly and shouting provocations at Princess Andromeda as we galloped onto the streets of downtown Miami.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I have no idea what the Miami residents thought when we galloped past. Streets and buildings started to blur as centaurs picked up speed. The feeling was that the space was compacting - as if each centaur's step for miles and miles. In the blink of an eye, we leave the city behind. We shoot through swampy fields, tall grass, lakes and dwarf trees. Finally, we were at a trailer camp by the lake. The trailers were all drawn by horses, augmented with televisions, mini-fridges and mosquito nets. It was a camp for centaurs.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Face! - said a party pony while unloading his equipment. - Did you see that bear guy? It looked like he was saying, "Wow! There's an arrow in my mouth!"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The centaur with cross-eyed glasses laughed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- That was fantastic! Head bump!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The two centaurs charged at each other with full force and hit their heads, then staggered off to either side, with silly smiles on their faces.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chiron sighed. I put Annabeth and Grover on a picnic blanket beside me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I would prefer that my cousins do not hit their heads. They have no neurons left.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Chiron," I said, still surprised that he was there. - You saved us.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He gave me a dry smile.</strong>
</p><p>- What worries you? - You want to know Athena.</p><p>- <strong>Well, I couldn't let them die, especially because they cleared my name.</strong><br/><strong>- But how did you know where we were? Asked Annabeth.</strong><br/><strong>- Advanced planning, my dear. I figured you would be brought into the waters near Miami if you could get out of the Sea of Monsters alive. Almost everything that is weird is brought to Miami by the waters.</strong><br/><strong>"Gee, thanks," muttered Grover.</strong><br/><strong>"No, no," said Chiron. - I didn't mean ... Oh, it doesn't matter! I am glad to see you, my young satyr. The point is, I managed to eavesdrop on Percy's iris message and track the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. So it didn't take much effort to convince my cousins to come to your aid. As you can see, we centaurs are able to move very quickly when we want to. Our notion of distance is different from that of humans. I looked at the fire, where three party ponies taught Tyson how to use a paintball gun. I hoped they knew what they were getting into.</strong><br/><strong>- So what now? - I asked Chiron. - Did we just let Luke go? He's with Cronos on that ship. Or parts of it, anyway.</strong><br/><strong>Chiron knelt down, carefully folding his front legs beneath him. He opened the medicine bag on his belt and started to treat my injuries.</strong><br/><strong>- Unfortunately, Percy, there was a kind of tie today. We had no numerical advantage to take that ship. And Luke was not organized enough to pursue us. Nobody won.</strong><br/><strong>- But we have the Fleece! Said Annabeth. - Clarisse is now returning with him to the camp.</strong><br/><strong>Chiron nodded, although he still looked uneasy.</strong><br/><strong>- You are all real heroes. And as soon as we leave Percy in shape, you should go back to Camp Half Blood. Centaurs will be able to take them.</strong><br/><strong>- Are you coming too? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>- Ah, yes, Percy! I will be relieved to go home. My brothers here just don't appreciate Dean Martin's music. Besides, I need to exchange a few words with Mr. D. We have the rest of the summer to plan. A lot of training to do. And I want to see ... I'm curious about the Fleece.</strong></p><p>"You don't seem to be happy with the fleece," Zeus noted.</p><p>
  <strong>I didn't know exactly what he meant, but it made me worried about what Luke had said: I was going to let you take the Fleece ... after I was done with him. Was he simply lying? I had learned from Cronos that there is always a plan within a plan. The titan lord was not called The Tortuous for nothing. He had ways of getting people to do what he wanted without even realizing his true intentions. By the fire, Tyson was comfortable with his paintball pistol. A blue projectile exploded against one of the centaurs, knocking him backwards into the lake. The centaur left smiling, covered in swamp mud and blue paint, and with both hands gave Tyson a thumbs up.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Annabeth," said Chiron, "who knows, maybe you and Grover could take care of Tyson and my cousins before they, uh, teach each other too bad habits?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth looked him in the eye. There was some kind of understanding between them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Of course, Chiron," said Annabeth. - Come on, kid-goat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But I don't like paintball.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes you like.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She put Grover on his hooves and led him towards the fire. Chiron just bandaged my leg.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, I had a conversation with Annabeth on the way here. A conversation about prophecy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>O-oh, I thought.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"It wasn't her fault," I said. - I made her count.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His eyes blinked in irritation. I was sure he was going to scold me, but then his eyes showed weariness.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I don't think I could keep it a secret forever."</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- So is it really me in the prophecy?</strong>
</p><p>Chiron stuffed the bandages back into the bag.</p><p><br/>-<strong> I would like to know, Percy. You are not yet sixteen. For now, we should simply train him as well as possible, and leave the future to the Fates. The Fates. I hadn't thought about those old ladies in a long time, but as soon as Chiron mentioned them, it hit me in the head.</strong><br/><strong>- That's what it meant.</strong><br/><strong>Chiron frowned.</strong><br/><strong>- Is that what it meant?</strong><br/><strong>- Last summer. The omen of the Parcas when I saw them break someone's life line. I thought it meant I was going to die right away, but it's worse than that. It has something to do with your prophecy. The death they predicted ... will happen when I'm sixteen.</strong><br/><strong>Chiron's tail swept the grass nervously.</strong><br/><strong>- My boy, you can't be sure of that. We don't even know if the prophecy is about you.</strong><br/><strong>- But there is no other half-blooded son of the Big Three!</strong><br/><strong>- Let us know.</strong><br/><strong>- And Cronos is returning. It will destroy Mount Olympus!</strong><br/><strong>"He will try," agreed Chiron. - And Western civilization together, if we don't stop it. But we are going to stop him. You will not be alone in this fight.</strong><br/><strong>I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I remembered what Annabeth had said. It would be up to one hero. A decision that would either save or destroy the West. And I was sure that the Fates gave me some kind of warning about it. Something terrible was going to happen, either for me or someone close to me.</strong><br/><strong>"I'm just a child, Chiron," I said, without strength. - What's the use of a little hero against anything like Cronos?</strong></p><p>-He doesn't know the power he has-Said Hestia-That all heroes have. They don't go on missions for us for nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Chiron managed to smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What's the use of a little hero? Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain told me something similar once, just before, alone, changing the course of the Civil War.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and turned the razor-sharp tip in a way that made it glow in the firelight.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Heavenly bronze, Percy. An immortal weapon. What would happen if you fired this at a human being?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Nothing," I said. - It would pass through him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Okay," he said. - Human beings do not exist on the same level as immortals. They cannot even be hurt by our weapons. But you, Percy ... you're part god, part human. He lives in both worlds. It can be hurt by both, and it can influence both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry humanity's hopes into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die. They are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that always ferment under civilization, the very material that makes Cronos stronger. They need to be defeated again, and again, kept cornered. The heroes embody this struggle. You face the battles that humanity needs to win, with each generation, in order to remain human. You see?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... I don't know.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You need to try, Percy. Because, whether or not you are the child of prophecy, Cronos thinks you can be. And, after today, he will finally give up on taking him to his side. That's the only reason he hasn't killed you yet, you know. Once he is sure that he will not be able to use it, he will destroy it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You talk like you know him.</strong>
</p><p>"You need to study more about us," noted Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>Chiron pursed his lips.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But I know him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at him. I sometimes forgot how old Chiron was.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Is that why Mr. D blamed you when the tree was poisoned?" Is that why you said some people don't trust you?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No doubt.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But, Chiron ... I mean, come on! Why would they think that you would betray the camp for Cronos?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chiron's eyes were deep brown, filled with thousands of years of sadness.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, remember your training. Remember mythology studies. What is my connection with the lord titan?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I tried to think, but my mythology was always all mixed up. Even there, when it was so real, so important to my life, I had trouble keeping all names and facts right. I shook my head.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Do you, uh, owe Cronos any favors or anything?" Did he spare your life?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Percy," said Chiron, his voice unimaginably smooth. - Titan Cronos is my father.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The gods looked with compassion at Chiron.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The carriage race ends with a Leu Persephone explosion.</p><p>
  <strong>We arrived on Long Island shortly after Clarisse, thanks to the centaurs' ability to move. I rode on Chiron's back, but we didn't talk much, especially about Kronos. I knew it had been difficult for him to tell me. I didn't want to pressure you with more questions. I mean, I met a lot of embarrassing relatives, but, Cronos, the evil titan lord who wanted to destroy Western civilization? It was not the kind of father that we invite to school on "profession day". When we arrived at the camp, the centaurs were eager to meet Dionysus.</strong>
</p><p>-Everyone is crazy to know me Dionísio boasted.</p><p>
  <strong>They had heard that he was throwing insane parties, but they were disappointed. The wine god was in no mood to celebrate when the entire camp met at the top of Half-Blood Hill.</strong>
</p><p>-Wow! For you not to want to celebrate, things are worse than I thought-Hephaestus commented.</p><p>
  <strong>The camp had just gone through two difficult weeks. The arts and crafts cottage had been completely burned in the attack by a Draco Aionius (which, as far as I could imagine, is a Latin name for "huge lizard that makes things go up in the air"</strong>
</p><p>-Why do they always destroy art? -Apollo said</p><p>. <strong>The rooms in the Casa Grande were overflowing with injuries. The children in Apollo's chalet, who were the best healers, were working for hours on end in first aid. Everyone looked exhausted and battered when we huddled around Thalia's tree. The moment Clarisse hung the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch, the moonlight seemed to lighten, turning from gray to light silver. A cool breeze whispered between the branches and made the grass ripple into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus - the light of the fireflies in the woods, the aroma of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach. Gradually, the pine needles began to turn green, losing their brown hue. Everyone was thrilled. It was happening slowly, but there was no doubt - the magic of the Fleece penetrated the tree, filling it with new strength and expelling the poison. Chiron ordered watch twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, at the top of the hill, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he would post an advertisement on Olympian Weekly immediately.</strong></p><p>"I said the idea of a newspaper would be great," exclaimed Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her shoulders by her chalet companions to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and much celebration around the campfire. No one paid any attention to Annabeth or me. It was as if we had never left. I think it was the best thanks we could get, because if they admitted that we had sneaked out of camp to carry out the mission, they would have to expel us. And in fact, I really didn't want any more attention. It felt good to be just one of the campers, for a change.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Later that night, when we were baking treats and listening to the Stoll brothers tell us a ghost story about a wicked king who was eaten alive by demonic sweets for breakfast</strong>
</p><p>-Do I just think it's Tantalo? -Persephone asked.</p><p>, <strong>Clarisse pushed me from behind and whispered in my ear:</strong><br/><strong>"It's not because you were nice once, Jackson, that you're out of danger with Ares." I am still waiting for the right opportunity to turn it to dust.</strong><br/><strong>I gave him an unwilling smile.</strong><br/><strong>- What? She asked.</strong><br/><strong>"Nothing," I said. - It's good to be home.</strong><br/><strong>The following morning, after the party ponies left for Florida, Chiron gave a surprise warning: chariot races would be held as scheduled. We had all imagined that they would be left behind, since Tantalus was gone, but completing them seemed to be the right thing to do, especially now that Chiron was back and the camp was safe. Tyson was not very excited about the idea of getting back in a chariot after our first experience, and was happy to let me team up with Annabeth. I would drive, Annabeth would defend and Tyson would act as our pit-stop mechanic.</strong></p><p>"That will be interesting," said Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>While I worked with the horses, Tyson repaired Athena's carriage and added a whole package of special modifications. We spent the next two days training like crazy. Annabeth and I agreed that if we won, the prize for no kitchen work for an entire month would be split between our two cottages. As Athena had more campers, she would have most of the slack, which, for me, was o.k.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't care about the prize. I just wanted to win.</strong>
</p><p>-But the prize is to win-Said Hades-How funny it is to win and win nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>The night before the race, I stayed up late at the stables. I was talking to our horses,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>giving them the final instructions, when someone right behind me said:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Beautiful animals, horses. I wish I had thought of them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A middle-aged guy in a postal uniform was leaning against the stable door.</strong>
</p><p>"I was wondering when it would look like," said Hermes.</p><p>
  <strong>He was thin, with curly black hair under his white helmet, and he carried a postal bag slung over his shoulder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hermes? - I stammered.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hello, Percy. Didn't you recognize me without running clothes?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wasn't sure if I should kneel, buy stamps or what. Then it occurred to me why he should be there.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, listen, Mr. Hermes, as for Luke ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The god raised his eyebrows.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Uh, we saw him, all right - I said - but ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Didn't you manage to make him hear the voice of reason?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Well, we try to slaughter each other in a duel to the death.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I understand. You tried the diplomatic approach.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-  I'm really sorry. I mean, you gave us those awesome gifts and everything. And I know you wanted Luke to come back. But ... he became bad. Really bad, really. He said he has a feeling that you abandoned him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I waited for Hermes to be furious. I figured he would turn me into a hamster or something, and I had no desire to be a rodent again. Instead, he just sighed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Did you ever get the impression that your father abandoned you, Percy?"</strong>
</p><p>"He played hard," said Poseidon. "And don't compare Percy and Luke."</p><p>
  <strong>Ouch, ouch, ouch. I wanted to say, "Only a few hundred times a day." "I haven't spoken to Poseidon since last summer. I never even been to his undersea palace. And there was also that whole thing with Tyson - no warning, no explanation. Just, boom! You have a brother. One would imagine a person deserves it." a little call to let you know, or something.</strong>
</p><p>-He's right, said Hephaestus.<br/>-I know-Said the sea god with regret.</p><p>
  <strong>The more I thought about it, the more angry I became. I realized that I really wanted recognition for the mission I had completed, but not for the other campers. I wanted my father to say something. To notice me. Hermes put the pouch on his shoulder better.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, the hardest part of being a god is that you often need to act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to interfere every time our kids have a problem ... well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But I believe that if you think about it a little you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention to you. He answered your prayers. I can only hope that someday Luke will realize that about me too. Whether you think you were successful or not, you reminded Luke who he was. Did you talk to him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I tried to kill him.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermes shrugged.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Families are complicated. Immortal families are eternally complicated. Sometimes, the best we can do is to remind each other that we are related, whatever happens ... and try to keep deaths and mutilations to a minimum.</strong>
</p><p>"Like it or not, this tactic works," said Hera.</p><p>I<strong>t didn't exactly seem like a recipe for the perfect family. But on the other hand, thinking about my mission, I realized that perhaps Hermes was right. Poseidon had sent the seahorses to help us. He had given me powers over the sea that I had never heard of before. And there was Tyson. Did Poseidon put us together on purpose? How many times had Tyson saved my life that summer? In the distance, the shell trumpet sounded, announcing the curfew.</strong><br/><strong>"You need to go to bed," said Hermes. - I already helped you get into enough trouble this summer. In fact, I just came to make this delivery.</strong><br/><strong>- A delivery?</strong><br/><strong>- I am the messenger of the gods, Percy. - He took an electronic protocol device from his mail bag and handed it to me. - Sign here, please</strong>.</p><p><br/>"I bet it's yours," said Nemesis. "A chance to redeem Poseidon."</p><p>
  <strong>I took the pen from the device before I realized that there were a pair of tiny green snakes entwined in it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I dropped the pen.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, said George.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Really, Percy, scolded Martha. Would you like to be dropped on the floor of a stable?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah !, uh, sorry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't much like touching snakes, but I picked up the device and the pen again. Martha and George writhed under my fingers, forming a kind of pencil holder, like the ones my special education teacher made me use in the second grade.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Did you bring me a mouse? Asked George.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No ... - I said. - We, uh, found none.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And a guinea pig?</strong>
</p><p>Everyone laughed at the comment.<br/>- Gossip came quickly</p><p>
  <strong>George! Scolded Martha. Don't tease the boy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I signed and returned the device to Hermes. In return, he handed me a sea-blue envelope. My fingers trembled. Even before I opened it, I realized it was my father's. I could feel its power on the cold blue paper, as if the envelope itself had been folded with an ocean wave.</strong>
</p><p>"Good luck tomorrow," said Hermes. "It is a beautiful pair of horses that you have there, but you will have to excuse me if I root for Hermes's cottage."<br/>And don't get too discouraged after reading this, my dear, said Martha. He does care about you.</p><p>-You read the mail-exclaimed Aphrodite-I don't believe Hermes!<br/>- And what did you write? - Did you know Demeter?</p><p>-<strong> What do you mean? - I asked.</strong><br/><strong>Don't mind her, said George. And next time, remember, snakes work for tips.</strong><br/><strong>"That's enough, you two," said Hermes. - Goodbye, Percy. For now.</strong><br/><strong>Small white wings sprouted from his helmet. He started to shine, and I knew enough about the gods to look away before he revealed his true divine form. With a brilliant white flash, he was gone, and I was alone with the horses. I looked at the blue envelope in my hands. It was addressed in strong but elegant handwriting, which I had seen once, in a package that Poseidon had sent me last summer.</strong><br/><strong>Percy Jackson</strong><br/><strong>Camp Half-Blood</strong><br/><strong>Fram Road, 3,141</strong><br/><strong>Long Island,</strong><br/><strong>New York, 11954</strong><br/><strong>A real letter from my father. Maybe he said that I had done a good job of getting the Fleece. Explain about Tyson, or apologize for not speaking to me before. There were so many things that I wish were in that letter. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. It was simple what was written in the middle of the page:</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Get ready</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was stunned.</p><p><br/>-We are letting something pass-warned Hephaestus-Something that our self in the book knows. Quiron was not happy with the Fleece, in fact he seemed afraid, and now Poseidon asks Percy to get ready. The fleece will cause something.<br/>-You're right-Zeus agreed-And the way Luke said he would deliver the fleece, he said he would use it in Cronos and then return it, that he didn't want to see the camp that way. We thought it was a lie, but what if Luke was really going to hand it back?<br/>-The question is, if he surrendered for the friendship he had with Thalia, or if it is part of a plan of Cronos - Said Persephone.</p><p>
  <strong>The next morning, everyone was whispering about the chariot race, although they stared nervously up at the sky as if they expected to see Styphalia birds gathering. There was none.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It was a beautiful summer day, with blue skies and lots of sunshine. The camp was beginning to look as it should: the fields were green and lush; white columns gleamed in Greek buildings; dryads played happily in the woods. And I was unhappy. He had stayed up all night, thinking about Poseidon's warning. Get ready. I mean, does he bother to write a letter and write just that?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Martha the snake had told me not to be disappointed. Perhaps Poseidon had a reason for being so vague. Maybe I didn't know exactly what he was warning me about, but I felt that something great was about to happen - something that could leave me completely devastated, unless I was prepared.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It was difficult, but I tried to get my thoughts back to the race. As Annabeth and I headed for the track, I couldn't help admiring the work Tyson had done on Athena's chariot. The carriage gleamed with its bronze reinforcements. The wheels had been realigned with a magic suspension that we slid without a bump. The horses' harness was so perfectly balanced that the team turned at the slightest tug on the reins. Tyson had made two darts for us, each with three buttons on the handle. The first button prepared the dart to explode on impact, releasing a barbed wire that would tangle with an opponent's wheels and tear them apart. The second button produced a blunt (but still very painful) bronze tip designed to topple the auriga. The third button would produce a grapple that could be used to lock the enemy's chariot or push it away.</strong>
</p><p>Hephaestus' eyes shone.<br/>-Look how aerodynamic, if one of the buttons released Greek fire and ...<br/>"Enough, Hephaestus," said Apollo, laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>I calculated that we were in excellent condition for the race, but Tyson still warned me to be careful. The teams in the other coaches had a lot of tricks to pull from their cloaks.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Here," he said, just before the race started.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He handed me a watch. There was nothing special about it - just a white and silver dial and a black leather bracelet - but as soon as I saw it, I realized it was what I had seen him work all summer. I don't normally wear a watch. What does it matter to know the time? But I couldn't say no to Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Thanks buddy. - I put it on my wrist and found it surprisingly light and comfortable. I hardly felt I was using it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I didn't get to finish it in time for the trip," Tyson murmured. - Sorry, sorry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey dude. It's not important.</strong>
</p><p>-<strong> If you need protection on the run - he advised - press the button.</strong></p><p>-It's certainly not a watch</p><p>- <strong>Ah cool!</strong><br/><strong>I didn't see how the right time could help much, but I was touched that Tyson was concerned. I promised him that I would remember the watch.</strong><br/><strong>- And ... hey, uh, Tyson ...</strong><br/><strong>He looked at me.</strong><br/><strong>- I wanted to say, well ...</strong><br/><strong>I tried to imagine how to apologize for being ashamed of him before the mission, for telling everyone that he wasn't really my brother. It was not easy to find the words.</strong><br/><strong>"I know what you're going to tell me," said Tyson, looking embarrassed. - Poseidon, after all, worried about me.</strong><br/><strong>- Er, well ...</strong><br/><strong>- He sent you to help me. Exactly what I asked for.</strong><br/><strong>I blinked.</strong><br/><strong>- You asked ... me for Poseidon?</strong><br/><strong>"I asked for a friend," said Tyson, wringing his shirt in his hands. - Young Cyclops grow up alone on the streets, learn to do things with scrap metal. They learn to survive.</strong><br/><strong>- But this is so cruel!</strong><br/><strong>He shook his head vigorously.</strong><br/><strong>- It makes us appreciate our blessings, not being greedy, bad and fat like Polyphemus. But I was afraid. The monsters chased me so much, sometimes they hurt me with their claws ...</strong><br/><strong>- The scars on your back?</strong><br/><strong>A tear came to his eye.</strong><br/><strong>- The Sphinx of Seventy-Two Street. Great troublemaker. I asked Dad for help. Soon the Meriwether people found me. I knew you. The greatest blessing of all. I'm sorry to say that Poseidon was bad. He sent me a brother.</strong></p><p>"It was very generous of you," noted Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>I looked at the watch Tyson had given me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! Called Annabeth. - Let's go!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chiron was at the starting line, ready to blow the shell.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Tyson ... - I said.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Go," said Tyson. - You will win!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I ... yes, right, big guy. We will win this one for you.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I got on the chariot and stayed in position just when Chiron started. The horses knew what to do. We shot down the track so quickly that I would have fallen out of the coach if my arms had not wrapped around the leather reins. Annabeth held on tight to the railing. The wheels slid beautifully. We entered the first corner with a full chariot over Clarisse, who was busy trying to defend herself from a Stoll brothers' javelin attack on Hermes's chariot.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"We got them," I shouted, but it was too soon.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Arriving! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She launched her first javelin in grappling mode, throwing away a net with lead weights that would have wrapped both of us. Apollo's carriage had arrived at our side. Before Annabeth could arm herself again, Apollo's warrior launched a javelin at our right wheel. The dart shattered, but not without breaking one of the rays. Our chariot took a sharp turn and wavered. I was sure the wheel would disintegrate for good, but somehow we kept going. I urged the horses to keep up. We were now neck and neck with Apollo. Hephaestus came soon after. Ares and Hermes were staying behind, side by side while Clarisse faced Connor Stoll with sword against dart.</strong>
</p><p>-I'll win-Apollo boasted-I'm the most talented god here, which makes my kids the best.</p><p>
  <strong>If we were hit again at the wheel, I knew we would roll over.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You are mine! Shouted Apollo's auriga. He was a first-year camper. I don't remember your name, but I certainly had self-confidence.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- OK! Annabeth shouted back. She took the second dart - a big risk, considering that we still had a full lap ahead of us - and launched it against Apolo's auriga. The aim was perfect. The blunt end appeared just as the dart hit the chest in the chest, knocking it over its partner and causing the two to fall backwards from the carriage. The horses felt the reins loosen and went crazy, galloping straight into the crowd. Campers ran for protection as the horses passed the corner of the stands and the golden chariot turned. The animals galloped back to the stable, dragging the overturned carriage behind them. I managed to keep our chariot whole along the second turn, despite the groans of the right wheel. We passed the starting line and thundered in on the final lap. The shaft creaked and sizzled. The unstable wheel was causing us to lose speed, even though the horses responded to all my commands, running like a well-oiled machine. Hephaestus' team continued to advance. Beckendorf smiled at the press of a button on his control panel. Steel cables were thrown from the front of their mechanical horses and tangled in the rear of our chariot. The carriage shuddered when Beckendorf's winch system started working - dragging us backwards as Beckendorf was pulled forward.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth swore and pulled out her knife. It hit the cables, but they were too thick.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I can't cut them! - shouted. Hephaestus' chariot was now dangerously close, the horses about to crush us with their </strong>
  <strong>hooves.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Switch with me! He said to Annabeth. - Take the reins!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- But ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Trust me!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She stepped forward and grabbed the reins. I turned around, in an effort to keep my balance, and unlocked Riptide. I hit down and the cables burst like a kite line. We were thrown forward, but Beckendorf's auriga simply swerved to the left and pulled the chariot to our side. Beckendorf drew his sword. He dealt a blow against Annabeth, and I deflected him. We were entering the last corner. We would never succeed. I needed to destabilize Hephaestus' chariot and get it out of the way, but I also had to protect Annabeth. Beckendorf was a nice guy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't send us both to the infirmary if we let our guard down. We were now neck to neck, Clarisse approaching behind, making up for lost time.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- See you, Percy! Beckendorf shouted.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Here goes a little goodbye gift!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He threw a leather bag at our chariot. It stuck to the floor immediately and started to smoke green.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Greek fire! Cried Annabeth.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I swore. He had heard stories about what Greek fire was capable of. I figured we might have maybe ten seconds before it exploded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Get rid of him! Cried Annabeth. But I couldn't. Hephaestus' chariot was still beside him, waiting until the last second to make sure his little gift would explode. Beckendorf kept me busy with his sword. If I let my guard down long enough to deal with the Greek fire, Annabeth would be sliced, and we would break up one way or another. I tried to kick the leather bag away, but I couldn't. She was very close</strong>
</p><p>"Learn something, a blacksmith's job is perfect," said Hephaestus.</p><p>. <strong>Then I remembered the clock. I didn't know how it could help, but I managed to hit the stopwatch button.</strong><br/><strong>At the same moment, the clock changed. It expanded, the metal rim rotating outward like an old camera shutter, and a leather strap wrapped around my forearm until I found myself holding a five-foot-diameter round war shield, the soft leather inside, polished bronze outside, with engraved designs that I didn't have time to examine. All he knew was that Tyson had done well. I raised the shield and Beckendorf's sword rang against him. His blade shattered.</strong><br/><strong>- What? He shouted. - How...</strong><br/><strong>He didn't have time to say anything else because I hit him in the chest with my new shield and made him fly from the carriage and roll through the dust. I was about to use Countercurrent to strike the auriga when Annabeth shouted:</strong><br/><strong>- Percy!</strong><br/><strong>The Greek fire was sparking. I tucked the point of my sword under the leather pouch and used it as a spatula. The incendiary bomb went out of place and flew into Hephaestus' chariot, falling at the auriga's feet. He yelped. In a fraction of a second the auriga made the right choice: he dived from the carriage, which followed diagonally and exploded green flames. The metal horses appeared to be short-circuited. They went around and dragged the burning debris toward Clarisse and the Stoll brothers, who had to dodge to avoid them. Annabeth pulled on the reins for the final turn. I held on, sure we were going to roll over, but somehow she managed to continue and touched the horses to the finish line. A cry rose from the crowd. After the carriage stopped, our friends gathered around us. They started to chant our names, but Annabeth shouted over the noise:</strong><br/><strong>- Wait! Listen! It wasn't just us!</strong><br/><strong>The crowd did not want to be silent, but Annabeth was heard:</strong><br/><strong>- We couldn't have done it without someone else! We could not have won this race, nor achieved the Fleece, nor saved Grover, or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson ..</strong><br/><strong>- My brother! - I said, loudly for everyone to hear. - Tyson, my little brother.</strong></p><p>Everyone clapped their hands. Apollo was sulking at having lost.</p><p>
  <strong>Tyson blushed. The crowd raved. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.</strong>
</p><p>If possible, Aphrodite's smile grew even more after that.</p><p>
  <strong>The screams got even louder after that. The whole Athena cottage lifted us on our shoulders, Annabeth, Tyson and me - and carried us towards the winners' podium, where Chiron waited to deliver the laurel wreaths.</strong>
</p><p>"I think only one or two chapters are missing," Artemis announced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already started posting gods reading the Titan's Curse, run to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The magic of the Fleece is too good-Leu Chiron-It was what we feared, the Fleece did not come for free.</p><p>
  <strong>That afternoon was one of the happiest I had ever spent at the camp, which may serve to demonstrate that we never know when our world is about to be torn apart</strong>
</p><p>-I keep wondering what happened-Said Persephone-Could the Fleece be false? Or did Luke find something more powerful than the fleece ?.<br/>"I feel it is worse than that," said Zeus.</p><p>. <strong>Grover announced that he could spend the rest of the summer with us before resuming his mission in search of Pan. His superiors at the Council of the Cracked-Hound Elders were so impressed that he did not let himself be killed and opened the way for future seekers that granted him a two-month license and a new set of bamboo flutes. The only bad news: Grover insisted on playing those flutes all afternoon, and his musical gifts hadn't improved much. He played YMCA, and the strawberries started going crazy, curling up on our feet like they were trying to strangle us. I don't think I could blame them. Grover told me that he could break the empathic connection between us now that we were face to face, but I told him that I would simply accept to continue with her, if all was well with him. He put down his reed flutes and looked at me.</strong><br/><strong>- But if I get in trouble again, you will be in danger, Percy! You can die!</strong><br/><strong>- If you get in trouble again, I want to know about it. And I will help you again, goat-man. I wouldn't do it any other way.</strong><br/><strong>In the end he agreed not to break the connection. He played the YMCA again for the strawberries. I didn't need an empathic connection with the plants to know how they felt about it.</strong></p><p>-We know-said Dionysus and Persephone together.<br/>-I forgot that you care for Dionysus strawberries in the camp -Demeter remembered.</p><p>
  <strong>Later, during the archery class, Chiron called me aside and said that he had solved my problems with Meriwether College. The school no longer blamed me for destroying the gym. The police were no longer looking for me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- How did you get that? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chiron's eyes twinkled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I just suggested that mortals had seen something different that day ... the explosion of an oven, which was not their fault.</strong>
</p><p>- An oven that exploded on the court? -Hecate-Ta said right!</p><p>- <strong>You said that and they accepted?</strong><br/><strong>- I manipulated the Mist. Someday, when you are ready, I will show you how it is done.</strong><br/><strong>- You mean I can go back to Meriwether next year?</strong><br/><strong>Chiron raised his eyebrows.</strong><br/><strong>- Oh, no, they kicked you out anyway. The director, Mr Bonsai, said that your ... how did he say it? That his karma was not good, that it disturbed the school's educational aura. But you have no problem with the law, which was a relief to your mother. Oh, and speaking of your mother ... - He pulled his cell phone out of his quiver and handed it to me. - It's about time you called her.</strong></p><p>- We forgot about Sally. She must be terrified-said Hephaestus.</p><p>
  <strong>The worst part was the beginning - the "Percy Jackson, what are you thinking, do you have any idea how worried I was that you ran away from camp, going on dangerous missions and leaving me terrified?" But finally, she paused to take a breath.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Ah, I'm just glad you're safe!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This is the coolest thing about my mom. She is not very good at being angry. She tries, but it just isn't in her nature.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Sorry, Mom," I told her. - I won't scare you again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Don't promise me that, Percy. You know very well that everything will only get worse.</strong>
</p><p>-Good that she knows the fate of a hero-Said Hera.</p><p>
  <strong>She tried to look unconcerned about it, but I could tell that she was very upset. I wanted to say something to make her feel better, but I knew she was right. Being a half-blood, I would always be doing things that scared her. And as you got older, the dangers would just get bigger.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I could go home for a while," I suggested.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- No, no. Stay in the camp. Train. Do what you have to do. But will you be coming home for the next school year?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes of course. Um, if there is a school that will accept me.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Ah, we'll find something, dear," sighed my mother. - Somewhere you still don't know us.</strong>
</p><p>"Brazil!" Suggested Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>As for Tyson, the campers treated him like a hero. I would have been happy to have him as a chalet mate forever, but that night, when we were sitting on a sand dune overlooking the Long Island Strait, he made a statement that took me completely by surprise.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Daddy communicated with me in a dream last night," he said. - He wants me to visit him.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone stared at Poseidon.<br/>Even the god was surprised, but happy.</p><p>
  <strong>I wondered if he was playing, but Tyson didn't know how to play.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Did Poseidon text you in a dream?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson nodded.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- You want me to go underwater for the rest of the summer. Learn to work in the forges of Cyclops. He called it es ... es ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Phase?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Yes.</strong>
</p><p>"I have many cyclops in the forge," said Poseidon.</p><p>
  <strong>I dropped it in my mind. I admit that I was a little jealous. Poseidon had never invited me underwater. But then, I thought, was Tyson going? That simple?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- When are you leaving? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Now. Like ... now, now?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I looked at the waves on the Long Island strait. The water glowed red at sunset.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I'm happy for you, big guy," I managed to say. - Really.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Hard to leave my new brother," he said with a tremor in his voice. - But I want to do things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Unfortunately, I knew he was right. The Fleece had not solved all the problems at the camp. Luke was still out there, gathering an army aboard Princess Andromeda. Kronos was still restoring himself in his golden coffin. In the end, we would end up having to face it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You're going to make the best weapons that ever existed," he said to Tyson.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I lifted my watch proudly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I bet they'll also show the right time.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyson sniffed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Brothers help each other.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You are my brother," I said. - There is no doubt about it.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He gave me a pat on the back so hard it almost knocked me over the sand dune. Then he wiped a tear from his cheek and got up to leave.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Use the shield well.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'll do it, big guy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It will save your life someday.</strong>
</p><p>"We don't doubt it," said Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>The way he said it, so practical, made me wonder if his cyclops eye could see the future. He went down to the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the seahorse, jumped out of the waves. I watched the two of them leave together for Poseidon's domains. After they were gone, I looked down at my new watch. I pressed the button and the shield spiraled to full size.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hammered in bronze, there were figures in ancient Greek style, scenes from our adventures that summer. There we were, Annabeth exterminating a wildfire player, me fighting the bronze bulls on Tyson Half-Blood Hill riding Rainbow towards Princess Andromeda, Birmingham firing their cannons at Caribdis. I ran my hand over a figure of Tyson, fighting the Hydra while holding a box of Monster donuts high. I couldn't help feeling sad. I knew Tyson would have a lot of fun under the ocean. But I would miss everything about him - his fascination with horses, the way he was able to fix war chariots or crumple metal with his bare hands, or tie knots into mean faces. He would miss even his earthquake snores in the bed next to him all night.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Hey, Percy. I turned around.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Annabeth and Grover were standing at the top of the dune. I think maybe I had a little sand in my eyes, because I was blinking a lot.</strong>
</p><p>The goddesses loved it.</p><p>- <strong>Tyson ... - I said.</strong><br/><strong>- He had to ...</strong><br/><strong>"We know," said Annabeth softly. - Chiron told us.</strong><br/><strong>- Cyclops' forges. - Grover winced. - I heard that the food in the canteen over there is horrible! Like, enchilada, no way!</strong><br/><strong>Annabeth held out her hand.</strong><br/><strong>- Come on, Seaweed Head. Dinner time.</strong><br/><strong>We walked back to the cafeteria pavilion together, just the three of us, as in the old days.</strong><br/><strong>There was a storm that night, but it split around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually do. Lightning flashed over the horizon, waves hit the beach, but not a drop fell in our valley. We were protected again, thanks to Velocino, locked up in our magical borders. Still, my dreams were shaken. I heard Kronos teasing me, from the depths of Tartarus: Polyphemus is sitting blind in his cave, young hero, believing that he has won a great victory. Are you less deluded?</strong></p><p>-Ardiloso-exclaimed Hades.</p><p>
  <strong>The Titan's cold laughter filled the darkness. Then my dream changed. I was following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, entering Poseidon's court. It was a bright room, filled with blue light, the floor paved with pearls. And there, on a coral throne, my father sat, dressed like a simple fisherman, in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. I looked up at his weather-weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he just said: Get ready. I woke up scared. Someone was knocking loudly on the door.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover burst in without waiting for permission.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy! - he stammered. - Annabeth ... on the hill ... she ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His look told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard that night, protecting the Fleece</strong>
</p><p>-What about her? -You wanted to know Athena.</p><p>
  <strong>. If something had happened ... I tore the covers off, blood like ice in my veins. I put on some clothes while Grover tried to form a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, </strong>
  <strong>too breathless.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- She's lying there ... just lying there ...</strong>
</p><p>"They attacked Annabeth!" Said Zeus.</p><p>
  <strong>I ran outside and shot through the central courtyard, Grover right behind me. Dawn was breaking, but the entire camp seemed agitated. The news was spreading. Something gigantic had happened. Some campers were already heading up the hill, satyrs, nymphs and heroes in a strange mix of armor and pajamas. I heard the clatter of horse hooves, and Chiron came galloping after us, looking terrible.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It is true? He asked Grover.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Grover could only shake his head, his expression confused. I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together, we climbed Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had begun to gather. I hoped I wouldn't find the Fleece in the pine tree, but it was still there, glowing in the first light of dawn. The storm had stopped and the sky was blood-red.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Damn you, Titan," said Chiron. - He tricked us again, gave himself another chance to control the prophecy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- What do you mean? - I asked.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"The Fleece," he said. - The Fleece did its job too well. We galloped forward, the whole world making way for us. There, at the base of the tree, a girl lay unconscious. Another girl, in Greek armor, was kneeling beside her. The blood rumbled in my ears. I couldn't think straight. Had Annabeth been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there? The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy, permeated by the essence of the Golden Fleece.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"He healed the tree," said Chiron, in a harsh voice. - And the poison was not the only thing purged.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Then I realized that Annabeth was not the girl lying on the floor. It was in armor, kneeling beside the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- She ... she ... like that, suddenly there ...</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly everyone understood.<br/>-Thalia ?! - Zeus said without believing-Cronos brought Thalia back.<br/>"Your daughter is alive," exclaimed Nemesis.<br/>-We were fools, "a way of exchanging", Luke said that Percy could not be trusted, but Thalia and Luke were friends-Said Apollo-What if she is the heroine of the prophecy? She is older than Percy.<br/>-Now we have two Thalia and Percy. One is the hero of prophecy-Said Artemis.</p><p>
  <strong>Tears were streaming from his eyes, but I still didn't understand. I was too terrified to make sense of it all. I jumped off Chiron's back and ran towards the unconscious girl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Percy, wait! Said Chiron.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I knelt down beside her. He had short black hair and freckles on his nose. He was a long distance runner, flexible and strong, and he wore some clothes that were something between punk and goth - black t-shirt, tattered black jeans and a leather jacket with buttons from a lot of bands that I never saw. heard. I was not a camper. I didn't recognize you from any of the cottages. And yet I had the strangest feeling that I had seen her before ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"That's true," said Grover, out of breath from running up the hill. - I can not believe...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No one else approached the girl. I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly half-blooded, whether or not she was a camper. I could feel it just by touching it. I didn't understand why everyone looked so terrified. I took her by the shoulders and placed her seated, with her head resting on my shoulder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Come on! - I shouted to the others. - What's wrong with you? We'll take you to Casa Grande.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nobody moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned. Then the girl took a breath, wobbly. She coughed and opened her eyes. His irises were surprisingly blue - an electric blue. The girl looked at me perplexed, shaking and wide-eyed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Who...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I'm Percy," I said. - You're safe now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- The strangest dream ...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- It's all right.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Dying.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"No," I assured him. -Are you okay. What's your name?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>That's when I knew. Before she even says it. The girl's blue eyes fixed on mine, and I understood why the Golden Fleece mission. Tree poisoning. All. Kronos had done this to put another chess piece into play - another chance to control the prophecy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Even Chiron, Annabeth and Grover, who were supposed to be celebrating that moment, were too shocked, thinking about what that might mean for the future. And I supported a person destined to be my best friend or, possibly, my worst enemy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- I'm Thalia - said the girl. - Daughter of Zeus.</strong>
</p><p>-Ainds I do not believe-Said Zeus-My dead daughter, who suffered so much.<br/>Chronos thought of everything, he deceived Percy again. And poor Thalia, her last memory is of her dying, and turning into a tree, and then she wakes up and finds that five years have passed-said Artemis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>